What Is The Truth?
by Cryptic Ash
Summary: This story is awful. xD Please don't read it.
1. Default Chapter

A teen boy around eighteen looked out across Hyrule Field and took a deep breath in of the sweet, grassy air. He was wearing a grassy green tunic and hat, with deep chestnut gaulets and boots, a belt the color of his boots, and a shield, hiding arrows underneath. He was wearing white tights over his arms and legs, and a sword hilt appeared over his shoulder, it was kept behind his shield, but the hilt and bottom of the sheath stuck out from the sword's size. You could also see the leather strap that belonged to the swords sheath safely strapped across his chest. He wasn't a shrimp, but he wasn't a body builder. He was usually taller then women and short men, but he wasn't as tall as men over six-feet tall. His horse, Epona, nibbled at the collar of his tunic, nuzzling her nose against his dirty blond hair at the same time.  
"Hey Epona, cut it out! We'll get going, just be a little bit more patient." He turned around and patted his horse's head with his hands then mounted.  
"So, where are off to today? You can choose which way to go today."  
Epona blew air out her nose, telling him that she always chooses where they went. Laughing, Link ruffled her mane, and gently pushed at her sides to get her going. Epona began galloping off towards somewhere; Link let the wind play around with his hair with ease. Then a thought dawned at him, he had no rubees.  
  
A seventeen-year-old girl looked across the glimmering water of Lake Hylia, she was simply dressed. She was wearing a blue cloak that completely covered her from shoulder-to-toe; she had her hood down and let her dark shimmering golden hair fall carelessly to her waist, and had a simple silver circlet over her forehead. Her cloak was lose and baggy and basically didn't show any of her body from her breast down. From the part of her body that you could see, she had small but strong and strait shoulders. Her face had high and slim cheekbones and a thin nose, a median sized neck with small lips to add to her strong willed eyes. She was going to have to get more rupees if she planned to rent a boat to row to the middle of the lake.  
I could just hover across the water to get to the center; it wouldn't really do anything to my magic supply since I have so much. But what would a common man fishing do if saw a girl walking across the water? She shook her head as she sighed, the wind pulled playfully at her hair and cloak, she didn't even notice when a certain silver haired Sheikah walked up next to her.  
"Zelda?" The blond jumped a little when the woman said her name and called her out of her puzzled thinking.  
Blinking she replied back, "Impa, how long have you been watching me?"  
"Only a few seconds, Zelda, what are staring at the lake for?"  
"I want to go out to that small island out there in the distant, do you see it?"  
Impa searched with her piercing ruby eyes and found something out in the distance that looked like a speck of black.  
"Zelda, please don't tell me its that small speck out there to the northwest?"  
"It is, since it's rumored to be haunted, I want to go and see if there is a Great Fairy on that island! Doesn't it sound exciting?"  
Impa stared at her for a while then sighed and looked back out to the distance.  
"How can you be so wrapped up in things like this? Can't you ever act like a normal young girl instead of always being so adventures?"  
Zelda hugged her guardian's arm and laughed sweetly at Impa, making the older woman smile.  
"But then I wouldn't have turned out to be one of the rare chosen to be able to wield magic. Right Impa?"  
"And I wouldn't want to replace you with any of the other girls who think of themselves as queens."  
They both smiled at each other warmly, and Zelda released Impa's arm and frowned at her and confessed in a saddened voice, "I don't have enough rupees to rent a boat though, and I can't use my magic because people would see me and freak out. And there's not anywhere where I could do some work to earn some rupees, what do you think I should do? Do think I should go to Karkariko Village and find work there?"  
Impa bit her lip and replied in a monotone voice, "I think you should go to Karkariko Village and find some work, yes. But if you don't have enough for a boat, how can you get a horse?"  
"I won't get a horse, I'll just walk."  
"It's a seven day ride there on horseback Zelda, you would run out of supplies before you even got to Lon Lon Ranch."  
"Impa, you know I can get there by using my magic."  
That remark made Impa stop and think, her little Zelda had her there, if she used her magic, she could get to Lon Lon Ranch with enough supplies left. She should have at least enough money to buy food there, and since people hardly ever passed through Hyrule Field because of monsters she would be able to get through without drawing attention and using magic to protect herself.  
"You win, but stay here one more night just to rest up, oh and another thing, I won't able to go with you. I have some Sheikah business to attend to."  
Zelda nodded, understanding her perfectly. Impa often disappeared to go off and do things that she called 'Sheikah Business' and sometimes she won't return to Zelda for four months. She never disappeared longer then that.  
"When will leave to do that Impa?"  
"In an hour, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but it slipped my mind. I suggest you find a comfortable place to camp so you won't have to waste your money on an inn."  
  
Link wadded up to his knees in the cold stream water, he had his bow strung with an arrow, ready to catch some food for dinner.  
"Epona, according to the map, we're somewhere between Lake Hylia and Lon Lon Ranch...."  
He let an arrow fly into the water, hitting the fish right in the center. Putting his bow down, he continued talking to his horse as he leaned over and was trying to pull out the arrow that was nailed to the bottom of the stream without any success.  
"I really wish I knew how far we are from either of them, I want to go to Lake Hylia or to LLR to find some work, since we have absolutely...." He grunted as he continued to try and pry the arrow out of the stream floor, which was proving a more difficult task then expected. "No, gah, RUPEES! Gees, maybe I should of just used the arrow as a spear, I can't get it out Epona!"  
"Really?"

And when Link turned around to see who it was, he would see the one person that would mean more to him then he ever thought possible. The one person who would lead Hyrule to shine once again under the eyes of the Three Great Goddesses. The one person who would love Hyrule with all of their heart. The one person that would unlock the secrets of both them and Link....

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, to anybody who is reading this! I forgot to tell people to review last chapter and didn't even type anything coming from me. I just wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed, and to also say that I will do my best to make this chapter longer then the first pathetically short one. This is my first fan fiction to ever post up on the Internet, so I hope that I'm not doing a bad job. And also, if some of you are wondering why this story is rated pg-13 and not even a curse word has come yet, it's just because I've never written a pg-13 story at home. So I'll make sure to at least have a little pg-13 going on in this chapter. Anyway, please read on!  
  
' '= Thinking  
  
Chapter Two:  
Link turned around, and immediately he strung his bow up for an attack. But when he saw who was talking he loosened his knuckle white grip.  
A young teenage girl with long dark blond hair that shimmered when light touched it with a silver undecorated silver circlet on was standing next to Epona, her midnight blue cloak gently covering her body. Putting his bow down; he looked into her eyes, and felt his breath taken away. Her eyes were of an incredible deep dark sapphire blue, he felt like he was drowning in her beautiful ocean eyes....  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She stammered out after they had stared at each other for a few seconds. Blushing madly, he walked out of the water and advanced towards her. Once they were at least a yard away from each other, he stopped and looked at her again.  
"Who are you?" He asked, afraid that he was going to drown in her eyes again with their beauty.  
"My name is Zelda, I'm sorry that I scared you like that, its just I saw you over here and wondered what you were you doing. Sorry for intruding on you, I think I will just go now." Turning around, she was about to walk way when Link gently put and on her shoulder making her turn around.  
"Why are you wandering around in such a dangerous place by yourself? Don't you have a guardian or someone to protect you?"  
"I can take care of myself, I don't need protection from anyone." Link was taken back at her reply; he put his hand down and looked at the pack on her back.  
"You don't even have a weapon with you! I would be ashamed of myself if I let you go off across Hyrule Field by yourself!"  
"I already told you, I can take care of myself!" She stubbornly replied back to him, obviously getting annoyed from his bugging. Link just stared back at her, his eyes wide with amazement. 'Is she crazy, it's hard enough for me to get across Hyrule Field with all of the monsters around here. I can't just a let a helpless girl go alone, I should at least take her to Lon Lon Ranch!'  
"All right," Link told her, "I don't believe you when you I say that you can across this place without protection, so at least let me take you to Lon Lon Ranch. After that, I'll stop bugging you, deal?" Zelda just gave him a stubborn glare, and then finally realized that he would just follow her if she said no anyway. 'Why do boys always have to be so stubborn?'  
"I don't even know your name." She told to the stranger who was demanding to protect her, when she could just take care of herself.  
The boy in front of her blushed a light pink, and replied back to her in an embarrassed tone. "My name is Link."  
"What kind of a name is Link?"  
"Well it's my name, and hey, your name is just as weird as mine, so I don't think that you should really argue over that. Come on and sit down over there, if you sit next my horse, she'll bite you."  
Zelda marched over to place in grass and plopped down, she knew that she being extremely rude to someone who was just trying to help her. But it still irritated her that he thought that was like helpless kitten drowning in lake filled with Octorics, with Keese flying overhead, waiting for scrapes of meat that might be missed. Sighing, she thought of what she could do to shake him off her back.  
'I could just teleport or transform into Sheik at night and then escape, or I could just say that I'm going to the bathroom. He doesn't seem like a peeping tom, but then again, if I wait, he'll give me some dinner and then I could go to the bathroom. Perfect!'  
Link waded back into the water and continued to try and yank out the stubborn arrow. To his surprise, the first mighty tug that he gave made the arrow come right out, sending him stumbling backwards into the water. After falling into the water, he tried to sit up but the ground underneath his hands slipped, making him go head under this time.  
Sitting back up, he heard a clear laugh fill the air, he looked around and saw that Zelda was cracking up at his fall, he blushed for the third time that day and got back up his feet. "What?" he demanded hotly at her, she just stops laughing and looked up at him, her eyes dancing with laughter. "You know," she began telling him, still giving off a childish grin, "Your arrow floated downstream, and it's too far off to get it. Maybe you should just use your arrows as spears."  
He blushed a darker shade of pink, then after a while he grabbed his quiver and pulled out an arrow, going back into the stream he wait for another fish to pass by. He glanced back at Zelda to see what she was doing, and then realized that she wasn't there. Standing up, he glanced around franticly only to see her collecting wood. Putting his hands on the back of his head, he looked at her as her cloak whip around as she moved. Eventually she noticed that he was staring at her, and looked back at him.  
"Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that?"  
"Not really.... You know, you're a really weird girl."  
"In what way?"  
"A few minutes ago, it seemed as if you were going to bite my head off at any moment given, then you laughed at me, and now your collecting wood for a fire."  
She only smiled at him, and got back to work.  
  
That night they ate around a campfire, then after finishing Zelda told Link that she had to go the bathroom. Zelda went off towards a large brush of trees, going deep enough to where Link couldn't see her, she thought for a while about how to get away.  
'If I teleport using Farore's Wind, he'll see a green light. But if I transform into Sheik, I can creep away without him noticing me, and he won't see anything because he's too far away to see the white shine. OK Zelda, sneak away as quietly as you can away from him.'  
About to use her magic to transform, she was a little surprised when she heard Link call her name.  
"Zelda?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Why are you taking so long?"  
"I prefer to take my time, thank you!"  
At that she heard Link's voice come at her no more, taking a deep breath, she chanted as quietly as she could underneath her breath, "Ka sha homani shashi nomali lebequina, Sheik."  
Instantly she felt her body grow taller and a little more muscular, she also felt her cloak and clothes melt into her Sheikah outfit. Taking in a deep breath, 'Sheik' lifted 'his' shawl and pulled it over his face. Making sure it wouldn't fall off, he now snuck off into the brush as quietly as his master, Impa, had taught him to do. He also made sure that his long smooth blond hair didn't get caught in twigs since it wasn't covered up in its normal raps. Once behind all of the trees, Sheik ran off into the moonlight, making sure to leave no tracks for the boy to follow.  
Link looked off towards the large brush of trees that Zelda had chosen to go to the bathroom in.  
'What in Farore's name is taking that damned girl so LONG, its been at least fifteen minutes!'  
"Zelda!"  
Link listened as his voice echoed through trees with no reply back from the girl he was protecting.  
"Zelda...?"  
Standing up, Link grabbed his sword from his sheath and walked over to the trees Zelda was hiding in.  
"Zelda, if you're in there, I'm coming!"  
Nervously he swallowed and walked slowly in the trees, hoping not to find Zelda still going to the bathroom.  
After searching the forest as thoroughly as he could he walked back to his campsite and walked over Epona. She lifted her head and looked into Link's eyes with question.  
"She ran off somewhere! I don't where she went off to, I couldn't even find footprints or a piece of hair on a twig, or anything! I don't know how she did it, but she sure did a good job of it!"  
Epona snorted at him, then trotted over to her master, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder, she closed her eyes as Link patted her mane gently.  
"Link."  
Link jumped up and turned to see an old man with white hair looking at him.  
"Who the Goddess names are you?"  
"My name is Rauru, I am a sage, the sage of light, and here to give you advise."  
Link calmed down a little bit more, 'why are so many people sneaking up on me today?'  
"That young girl is a very important in your life, soon, thee will have to combined thyn sword with her magic to defeat a terrible foe that lies ahead in future. Thee must find her before the time becomes too late. Find sages whom memories of their past had faded in the back of their minds. One sage whom thee shall find is guardian of the young Zelda, she will thee on your quest, for her memories has not been broken. Go to Karkariko Village. Where thee shall find the young girl whom is the second key to unleashing the Great Three Goddess's power upon Hyrule once more. Travel well until the next we meet. Farewell."  
And with that said, Rauru's body fell into millions of pieces of golden stars of light, and then flew of into the sky.  
  
How was that people? Was it good? Please review! Seb: Thanks for the advise on not putting to much detail into Zelda's age, I'll try and remember that in future, I just really rapped up in putting detail into characters I guess I got carried away. Thanks for your review and advice!  
  
ZeldaQueen: I'm extremely glad that you like where this story is going, since this is my first fic. Your not right on your guess on how this a story about how Link/Zelda forgot what they did before, but it's really my fault on not narrowing that down. I'll try to make sure and point it out in the third chapter. And also thank you for telling me about my typing errors, I do spell check, but I guess that it isn't working. Thanks for the review and advice!  
  
Ayachan21: I can't really say anything about your review, but I thank you for reviewing, it really helps just to know that someone's reading my story!  
  
Until next time, CrypticElf.... 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello all of my readers, and thanks for all your reviews, this is chapter three as all of you know, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am REALLY sorry about how the way Rauru was speaking was all mixed up. And I don't know how it became like that, because on Microsoft Word the words were in perfect order! So, I want take everyone's vote on if you want Rauru to talk like that so tell me when you review. Please tell me, I really want to know if I should keep him sounding like that. And did anyone notice Zelda's attitude in the last chapter? I hope you did. And I also want to clarify that Zelda isn't a princess, but in this chapter, you'll learn who is ruling over Hyrule, for those who don't even have the slightest clue. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sheik slowed down after running in the same pace for at least an hour, he looked back to make sure that no one was following him. Once he was certain that no one was following him, he pulled out raps from his shawl and began to rap his hair up, letting some strands of hair fall freely over his tanned face. Once that was done, he began to rap his fingers up in the same fashion.  
'I better stay in my Sheikah form, just in case that boy tried to follow me, and it will also make no more men try and protect me. Not only that, but I would probably be better off battling monsters like this instead of wasting my magic.'  
Sighing, he finished putting his fingers in raps and made sure that he had his Light Crystal Saber and Nocturnal Edge for protection in case he couldn't use his hands. Once he made sure that was in place, he looked up to the stars.  
'I wonder where that boy was going? Wait, why do I care about his well-being? He has a sword and quiver full arrows, so why should I be concerned about him?'  
Suddenly, Sheik heard footsteps coming from his right blind spot, grapping his Light Saber he spun into a crouch position and jumped towards his intruder.  
He landed on top of the creature with a pounce and held his sword next its neck.  
"Shit! How did you move that fast?"  
Sheik blinked his eyes twice until he realized that he had nearly killed the boy that had tried to protect him earlier, he narrowed his ruby eyes at Link, then used one hand to hold Link's tunic collar. Boring his eyes into Link's, he asked in a low voice,  
"Who in Nayru's sweet name are you?"  
"I'll tell once you let go of my collar and get off of me!"  
Sheik flipped off on Link's stomach and landed a yard away, Link heaved himself up and then grabbed his stomach and took in a heavy gasp. His horse, which Sheik had remembered being called Epona reared up into the cool air and trotted over to his gasping master.  
"Why Farore's name did you attack me like that?" He screamed at the young man in front of him, who was still staring him down with his diamond red eyes.  
"Why did you sneak up on me?" he replied back to Link, his voice surprising calm and even.  
"I was looking for a girl about sixteen, did you see anyone wearing a midnight blue cloak with waist long dark blond hair."  
Sheik looked at him with more intensity, this boy had gone out and looked for him at night?  
"No, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to leave you."  
Link watched as the young man with his face covered up pull something from the back of his head, and then throwing it to the ground it let out a blinding flash of light. And when Link recovered his sight again, he found that the stranger that had been in front him had vanished. Standing up he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the glowing spots out of his vision. He felt Epona rub her nose into his chest, making sure that Link was wasn't hurt.  
"I'm fine Epona, it's just that I can hardly see anything. Let's try and find someplace to hide, I can't protect us if a Stall Child sneaks up on us, even if two hits kills them." Epona snorted and then let Link use his hands to try and find her saddle. Once he was mounted, Epona began to gallop off fast enough so monsters wouldn't have an opportunity to strike out at them, so that her master was safe for attacks.  
  
Sheik teleport off to a spot about forty-feet away from Link, and found himself in a completely vast area with only grass surrounding him. He looked to the place where he had blinded Link for temporary time limit to see him mounting his horse. He smiled underneath his Sheikah mask, that boy was definitely different from the other his age Sheik had meet.  
He continued watching Link until he became only a green speck against the dark night. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of Stall Children begin advancing towards him, he took out his Light Saber from its sheath. But after counting the number foes, he pulled out his second weapon, Nocturnal Edge, which was slightly longer and much thinner then his Light Crystal Saber. Crouching down, he shot out like an arrow and began slicing through countless foes, charging up his weapons with magic.  
  
Link woke up with a start and saw the cloudless blue sky, and then Epona's head to greet him.  
"What? Why am I on the ground Epona?"  
Epona answered him back by biting his collar and dragging him around.  
"Hey, cut that out, that hurts!"  
Epona released him, and Link's head hit the ground with a rough thud, Link sat up and rubbed his hand on the sore spot on his head. Looking around, he began remembered what had happened that night, but why didn't he see camp around him? "Epona, did I fall asleep while riding you again? Damn it, why do I always do that at night?"  
Link sat up and dusted his bottom off, and then looked around for a stream of a source of water anywhere around them.  
"I don't see a stream around here anywhere! All that I see is grass, grass, grass, and more grass. Now which way do we go?"  
Epona nuzzled Link's neck and Link moved his hand up and down her mane, he looked up to the sky, hoping to see something that would tell him about where he and his faithful companion where located. After a while he noticed a high hill nearby and decided to see what was on the other side. Walking up, he took Epona's reins and led her up as well, but when he was on the top, Link couldn't believe his eyes.  
'E-Epona, what's wrong with Death Mountain?"  
Death Mountain was the third largest mountain on the continent, so people miles around it could always see the gray smoke rising from its peak. But today, the smoke coming from the volcano was crimson red like wild fire; orange-yellow like mucus, and also brown like oak bark. They all mixed together and spread over Death Mountain five-times farther then the normal smoke ever did. Link stood there with Epona, who seemed to also what was wrong and only looked up at the smoke with her master.  
"I wonder... if this is something that man Rauru was telling me about? Maybe... maybe I should go to Karkariko Village after all. What do you think Epona? He said that that girl Zelda would be a part of destiny, and maybe this is it? To fix whatever is wrong with Death Mountain? What do you think, should we go and check it out?"  
Link looked away from the volcano to look at Epona, who was also looking into his eyes with wild intensity. Patting the dirt, she touched her damp nose up next to Link's, making Link smile at her.  
"Well then, let's not waste any time, let's go and see what this adventure is going to have in store for us!" And with that said and done, he mounted Epona and galloped off into the distance, not knowing of what danger lay in front of him. And what destiny had in store for his future and what would change the mighty land of Hyrule forever.  
  
Sheik walked through the trees silently, enjoying the quiet that he had for the moment.  
'OK' he thought quietly to himself, 'time for my other identity to make come back, and for Sheik, one the soul survivors of the Sheikah clan to disappear into the shadow again.'  
Taking a deep breath in, he began chanting an ancient Sheikah spell that his master Impa had taught him to change form. Silently he whispered, "Aniuqebel ilamon ihsahs inamoh ash ak, Zelda." Just as before, Sheik felt his body grow shorter and less muscular, and his Sheikah outfit melt into clothes and then a cloak.  
Zelda collapsed and took in a deep breath, then forcing herself to stand back up; she undid the raps around her fingers and hair. After finishing, she put her raps into a small pocket inside of her cloak, and then she began her search for her silver circlet.  
'Where is that stupid thing!' she thought angrily to herself, thinking of where she would of put it.  
She smacked her palm in her forehead, and to her surprise she felt a cool metal surface under her fingers.  
"Well," she said aloud to herself, "Apparently 'Sheik' forgot to take it off."  
She smiled and walked out of the forest, where she meets an unpleasant surprise.  
Death Mountain's clouds were twisted and discolored, they spread out much farther then the normal gray clouds ever would. She put her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide with amazement, what in the three mighty Goddess names could cause such catastrophic horror to happen?  
'I must go and see what has caused such a horrible thing to happen!' Zelda clarified inside her mind. Impa had told that when the clouds around Death Mountain were different colors that the power inside the Fire Temple wasn't balanced properly, or someone was tampering with fire's power. The tales of the ancient temples were Sheikah stories passed down by their clans' generations. No one actually ever knew if these tales were true, but right now Zelda had a pretty good idea if they were true or not.  
Zelda pulled her hand down from her mouth and calmed her nerves down. She had now idea how the Fire Temples power couldn't be balanced, so that meant that someone was attempting to control the Fire Temples ancient power. And only one name immediately came into her minds eyes.  
King Ganondorf.  
King Ganondorf had seized control over Hyrule about a year before Zelda had been born, it was rumored that he had murdered the queen and king of Hyrule in order to take control. After he took control, Hyrule Field became a place filled with monsters; Hyrule Town had been destroyed and was filled with countless Re-Dead, which still lurked there to that day. Anyone who EVER resisted his rule was instantly hunted down and killed within a matter of mere hours, he had also banned the worship of Three Great Goddess, and also commanded that every single shrine was leveled to the ground and its ashes scattered across Hyrule Field. Every item that had the Triforce carved onto was destroyed, although only a few somehow managed to not be destroyed and a single item with the Triforce on it was worth thousands of rupees in the underground market. And after all of the shrines of the Goddess had been destroyed, certain people had been able to rebuild only a few underground, they were all well hidden, if one was found everyone and everything that was inside was destroyed. Even if it were newborn infant that had no idea what was happening, Ganondorf himself would murder it, not even flinching after he looked at his hands that would be drenched in blood.  
'He must be trying to gain the power of the temples to have complete control over Hyrule, if he does, no mercy will be shone over the land. Not that any ever is.'  
Zelda bit her lip and began running as fast as she could to Death Mountain. She had to stop Ganondorf, even if she killed herself by doing, she would do it for the children and in the honor of the name Goddess of Wisdom and love, Nayru.  
She had to. And no one would get in her way. No one.  
  
How was that for today? Was it good? Or was it bad? Please tell me!  
  
ZeldaQueen: Thank you for the complement on Zelda's attitude, it appears that you were the only person who noticed! And I'll fix that whole Rauru situation after I take everybody's vote, and sorry about his jumbled speaking. And I hope that this chapter was long enough! Thank you for your review!  
  
Anyone(): You got your request on another update, hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your review!  
  
Hououza: Thank you for saying that this story has promise in it, it really helps to push me forward, and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your review!  
  
And also remember to vote on if you think Rauru should speak the was he does when you review!  
  
Until next time, CrypticElf.... 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello everyone, this is CrypticElf speaking, as you know! I kind of wanted to ask everyone to vote again, because only person did and they said that they didn't even know. So I would like if AT LEAST ONE MORE PERSON could vote to help me decide. I'm not doing this to be a mean writer, it's so I know what my readers want and that way I can give you guys what you want! So at the end of this, please vote! Oh, and before I forget, a reviewer asked me if this is like a second generation of Link/Zelda, like the Link and Zelda that we know were the queen and king of Hyrule and Ganondorf had escaped his prison and went and murdered both of them as revenge and then took the thrown. Well, the answer is no, in this story we have the same characters, the same time, only things are a little different in this story from the one we all know, like how Zelda isn't princess in this story. I also wanted to apologize on how I spelled 'rap,' when it was really spelled 'wrap.' Now that I have sorted out, thanks for all of your reviews! Good Reading!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
It was a lazy day at Lon Lon Ranch for Malon, who was brushing down one of her horses after a quick race with her father, Talon.  
'I always beat him when we race, he can never be my horse, he's the fastest here. Well, maybe not as fast as Epona, I wonder when I'll be able to see 'er again?' she thought these words with sadness, and finished brushing her horse down. The she it go and eat grass with all of the other horses.  
"Somthin' wrong, Malon?"  
She slowly turned around to see her father standing behind her, and then she gave him a warm smile to tell him that she was all right. He smiled back at her, although she could barely see it through his grizzly mustache.  
"Pa, ya' need ta cut that mustache of yours, ya' can barely see yer mouth."  
His smile faded and her put one hand to his beard and replied back to her in defense, "But I like my beard! And remember what dat' young blonde' said, she said she liked my beard!"  
They both laughed at each other and then Malon went off to collect the cuccos who were starting to wander towards the gate to Hyrule Field. For a moment she thought about the longhaired beauty that had left about two hours about, she had told Malon that her name was Zelda.  
'What a beautiful name fer' such a beautiful girl.' She thought softly to herself, and then she added glumly, 'I sure do hope dat' she get's ta' Karkariko Village before a monster gets er'. I told dat' she should of waited until a nice gentleman was willin' ta' escort her, but all dat' she told me was, 'I can take care myself, how do think I got here?' And dat' made me think, but I still don't think dat she'll get Karkariko Village without sufferin' a real serious wound.'  
"Ey ya' cuccos, ya' get back here! Ya'll wanna get eaten?"  
She walked over and began collecting them in her arms, and they began pecking at her arms, demanding to let free.  
"Ya'll stop that right now, ya' hear? Or else me and my Pa are gonna have a chicken feast ta' night!"  
The moment she said 'chicken feast' every cucco stopped moving and all of the straying cuccos immediately flapped back towards the center off the ranch.  
"Now dat's better. To bad, I was really lookin' forward to chicken, ey' stop frettin like dat! I wasn't bein' serious! Geez!"  
She started walking back towards the center of the ranch when she heard the sound of hooves, galloping towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
"Could et bay? Link?" She whispered to herself. Then completely forgetting about the cuccos in her arms she raced off to the gate, eager to see if it was really him. She opened the gate as fast as she could, throwing the cuccos out of her arms she raced out to greet him. She stood out to the side of the gate, waiting to see the rider come around the corner. She waited, then the sound of the hooves stopped, wondering what had happened.  
"Link, is dat' you?"  
She rounded the corner and looked to see that Link hopping of Epona, his hair was in complete disarray, his clothes ripped, his hat missing, and his face covered with scratches.  
"LINK! WHAT IN FARORE'S NAME APPENED' TO YA'?"  
Link spun around and grinned at Malon, who ran up and practically jumped on him. She gave him one of the most bone-crushing hugs Link had experienced in his life. Or it could just be that he had cracked a rib or two and it hurt more then usual when someone hugged him.  
"Malon...please, it can't... I can't breath!"  
She released him and then went to inspect Epona, who greeted her former master by snuggling her head up into Malon's breasts.  
"Hey, dat tickles Epona! Cut it out!"  
Epona stopped and just nuzzled her head on Malon's neck, and Malon put her hands into her snow-white mane.  
"Come on in Link, let's get chu' cleaned up!"  
  
Zelda walked up the steps that led up to Karkariko Village, she felt tired and worn out to the bone, she had encountered more monsters then she had hairs on her head, and had wasted a quarter of her magic on teleporting and blasting enemies away. It wasn't a lot of magic, but she arrived at least around midnight at Lon Lon Ranch, and she left early in the morning when the sun had barely begun to peak over the hills. And the days before that she had probably only slept four hours each day, and she had traveled for eight. It was beginning to be dusk, and she planned to get a place in the inn before every room had been taken up.  
She finally arrived at the top, and wished that she could just stop for a moment and rest her eyes. But she knew herself better then that, if she stopped now she wouldn't wake until it was nighttime, and Karkariko Village was as dangerous as any town was at night. She walked through the gate and looked through her hood to make sure that she didn't go in the wrong direction. After walking for a while, she finally came upon the inn's door, opening the door; she stumbled in and was immediately greeted by loud noises and the hostess.  
"My, my, you look like you need a rest and a hot bath! Tell me, what is your name?"  
Zelda took her hood down and looked up at the hostess, everything about her was round, her stomach, face, arms, legs, eyes, nose and mouth. The hostess gave her a look of sympathy with her twinkling brown eyes that matched her bund up hair.  
"Your only a young woman! I thought that you were an old man underneath that cape the way you were slouching, you must be weary to the bone you poor thing. Come and rest by the fire while I see and to it that you get a room."  
She led Zelda up to a blazing fire, and Zelda sighed in relief as she sat down on a wool cushion. The hostess patted her back and then began to walk off as she was walking she turned back around and faced Zelda with questioning eyes.  
"What's your name, dearie?"  
"Zelda."  
The hostess smiled, her teeth white for someone who looked like they ate often.  
"What a pretty name, it suites your looks just as well, such a rare name, never heard it before but I feel like I have. Well Zelda, my name is Della. I'll be back with your room's key in just a moment. By the way, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Zelda looked up at her and shook her head lazily; Della smiled back and replied, "Probably just my imagination. Enjoy the fire!"  
She turned back around and went behind a door, and Zelda felt her eyes stray from place to place. Never staying in one spot for more a few seconds. Finally Della came back, a small key in her round plump hands, she waved a hand over to Zelda and then began advancing up a steep stairway. Zelda got up and followed her, going up as fast as her sore legs could carry her. Finally they were at the top of the stairway, and Zelda was trying to keep from falling over. They continued walking, passing doors and other hallways. This place seemed to be huge, but it probably only seemed bigger to Zelda because she was half-asleep. After taking a turn they finally arrived at a door at an end of a hallway, and Zelda noticed that she couldn't hear a noise from around them.  
Della unlocked the door and opened it, moving aside so that Zelda could go in and get a look around. Turning around Zelda gave the hostess the rest of her rupees and also a quiet thank you. Before Della left she sweetly told Zelda, "I gave a room away from all of the noise so that you can get a better sleep. In the morning come down and buy a little something for breakfast."  
"I don't have any money left."  
"Then come to me and I'll try and sneak you something from the kitchen. I do it all of the time, I'm a master at sneaking things!"  
Giving Zelda a final grin she closed the door and let Zelda have her privacy. The first thing that Zelda did was take her pack and cloak off, reveling her clothes from underneath. She wore a dark blue tunic that had extra long sleeves that stopped at her elbow and on the bottom of the tunic was longer to where it stopped right above her knees. Her shoes were more like slippers, and the bottom was made of Goron's rough backs, the Gorons would actually do something like shedding their skin in order to keep it constantly pierce proof. But even shed Goron skin was still extremely strong and people could use it for years and it still wouldn't wear out. She also wore thin gualets made out the same material; her whole outfit was actually made out of Sheikah material. Her tunic was made out of a special fiber that only Sheikah knew how to make, Sheikah were also the chief experts on how to make shoes and gaulets and other things out of Goron's back. Impa was the one who made her clothes, and she had bought Zelda's belt from an old trader who seemed to know each other from a long time ago and would often give Impa and Zelda discounts on expensive items. She sighed heavily and lied down on the bed and fell asleep without even pulling the covers over her. She slept quietly without even stirring, only taking in deep breath as noises.  
  
That night Link slept outside with Epona, he had finally convinced Malon that he didn't need to sleep on a bed, and that he preferred to sleep outside. Of course, that was complete lie, but if he did except Malon's offer, she would always bug him on if he was all right and if he was comfortable.  
He looked up at the shimmering stars that cover the sky, his arms behind his head. He couldn't wait for Malon to make him a new hat, he had lost during a battle with a pack of Stalfoes, and he just didn't get how there could be so many monsters! Of course there were always a lot of monsters in Hyrule Field, but today he couldn't even keep count once of how many monsters he had encountered. Could King Ganondorf be behind all the multiplying of the monsters? He sighed and pulled his blanket over his head, he just needed to get some sleep and get ready for the adventure that lay in front of him.  
  
Zelda moaned, her stomach growled and she took note on how much she smelled like a cow. She slowly opened up her eyes, sitting up; she looked around and then remembered about what had happened last night. She slowly got up on her feet, 'I think that I'm going to take up that offer that hostess gave me, what was her name? Della? Yeah, I think that's it!'  
Suddenly the door opened, and Zelda saw Della walk into the room, carrying a sack that had a wonderful aroma of bread coming from it.  
"Ah, your awake now! I was afraid that you were never going to wake; I didn't want to disturb you when you looked so peaceful. I brought you some food from the kitchen, and after you finish I have a hot bath waiting for you downstairs."  
Zelda watched as Della gently laid the sack down next her, Zelda opened it to find toast, crusaunts, bagels, and other breads that she couldn't even name.  
"Th-thank you Della!"  
"Don't mention it, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you something to drink."  
Della turned to leave, but Zelda stopped her before she took another step.  
"Why are giving me all of this?"  
Della smiled at her kindly, her eyes twinkling just as had that night.  
"I finally realized where I recognized you from. Your guardian, Impa, the founder of this peaceful town had helped evacuate my family and I from Hyrule Town when Ganondorf had taken control and was destroying it. After we were all safe and sound here in Karkariko Village she left us without notice, so none of us were able to thank her. "When I saw her again, she was taking care of a young girl barely old enough to walk. She was the cutest little thing I ever saw; she had dark sea blue eyes and smooth dark blond hair. And her name was Zelda. From that day forward, I swore that whenever that young girl came here to this inn and I was still its hostess that she would get the best treatment then any other guest, so that even if I was able to thank Impa I would still be in her debt."  
"But why me?"  
"Because when I talked to Impa about you, she said that you were like her daughter to her And I HAD to make sure that the daughter of the mighty Impa would always get the best hospitality available."  
"Wow... I can't really say anything except thank you!"  
"No thank you needed, my family is in Impa's family debt."  
Della left the room, and Zelda looked back down at her food in a daze. Things like this had happened before, when people would recognize Zelda from when she was smaller and Impa had been with her. Then, she saw something shine from the center of the bread.  
"What?"  
Zelda dug through the bread and found triple of what she had given Della that night.  
  
Link walked up the steps of the entrance to Karkariko Village, feeling a little tired and dazed. He had fought tons of monsters that day, though not enough to make look like he did when he had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Epona trudged up the steps with him, looking tired as well. He looked up the sky, it was about noon, and he could get some work and earn some rupees and then spend then to get a room and food. He would have some left from the rupees Malon gave him for working just in case he didn't find any work. Then tomorrow when he was fresher he could work harder and earn more rupees.  
"Perfect plan, now to find work...."  
He entered through the gate and led Epona through the gate of Karkariko Village, he and Epona snaked through the crown until they arrived at the inn's stable.  
"I'll be back for you girl."  
Patting her neck he gave the stable boy a little money and then set out to find work.  
  
Zelda looked around the lobby of the inn, she felt awake and refreshed after eating and taking a hot bath. She had to get out and do SOMETHING to prepare for her journey up the Trail of Death Mountain.  
'I have to do something to prepare for my journey! I need to go out and buy potions, and then I should find some work and earn more rupees. Stay one more night at the inn, and then leave in the morning. Sounds good to me!'  
She shot up like an arrow and marched out of the inn, determined to get a little work. She walked through the crowd and went to an old well. It was called, 'The Well of Three Features,' she always thought of that as an unusual name. Impa had told her never to go near the well, so Zelda never went too close to it. She stared at it for a while, and then shook her head. What was she doing staring an old well when she had rupees to earn.  
She spun around and stared to run only to run into a young man, they landed on the ground, Zelda on top of the stranger. She immediately jumped off of him, blushing a crimson red; she immediately began apologizing and helped him up.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was...."  
She felt herself blush even harder, the young man that she had run into was the same person that had tried to protect her in Hyrule Field.  
Link.  
  
How was that Chapter? It's the longest out of all of the others! And remember to vote over Rauru!  
  
Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: I can't really tell you anything except for thanks for your review! And I'll try and read some of yours if I can find you. Lol  
  
ZeldaQueen: Thank you for telling me about that 'wrap' thing, while I was writing I was wondering why I felt like I was spelling it wrong! And trust me, it's a challenge to try and write two different points of view, but it isn't impossible! And your question on the whole Ganondorf taking over Hyrule thing was answered at the top. Thanks for your review!  
  
Hououza: Thanks for voting on Rauru, because you were the only one who did! But since you made a neutral vote, it doesn't do anything, but at least YOU REMEBERED! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Just remember to vote, so until next time,  
CrypticElf.... 


	5. Announcement

Hello all of my readers! I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm going to be really busy for like four or three days. I might be able to update on Saturday, but probably not. I'm on like page three on this chapter, so this chapter might be longer because I won't try and finish a chapter in one day.  
Sorry for the inconvenience,  
CrypticElf.... 


	6. Chapter Five

Ok, here's Chapter Five! Sorry for the delay on everything, I was just really busy. So, I don't have anything else to say except to read and review!  
  
=Flashback & end of flashback  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Link stared at the young woman in front of him, she was blushing madly and then after a moment he realized that it was that Zelda girl that had rammed into him like a goat!  
"Aren't you that girl on Hyrule Field that I met? How on earth did you get here all by yourself! I thought that a monster would eat you when you slipped away from me! How the heck did you manage to get away anyway?"  
Link watched as Zelda crimson face returned to her normal delicately pale skin, and she stepped away from so that they weren't right only an inch next to each other.  
"I told you I could take of myself!"  
"Yeah, you did say that, and I guess that you were right and I was wrong. But that still doesn't explain how you got here!"  
"I don't need to answer that, and what are exactly are you doing?"  
"I'm here to get some rupees and then I'm going to climb up Death Mountain Trail! You happy that you know?"  
Zelda stared at him for a few seconds, then she stubbornly replied, her voice higher then usual.  
"YOU'RE going up to Death Mountain too?"  
"Yes, I am! And I don't want.... Hey wait, you're going up there too?"  
"Yes, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in my way."  
"Why are going up there anyway?"  
"I could ask you the same question!"  
"It's way too dangerous for a GIRL to go up there! You'll get killed!"  
"How do you think I got here in Karkariko Village? BY TAKING CARE OF MYSELF! I'M NOT SOME LITTLE GIRL WHO'S AFRAID TO GET A STAIN ON HER DRESS! I CAN TAKE OF MYSELF!"  
Both of them were completely oblivious from the crowd that was gathering around them, and stares and giggles that spread through it.  
"Fine, but why are you here anyway?"  
"To get potions and rupees."  
"What about a weapon?"  
"I don't need a damn weapon!"  
Link stared at her with wide eyes, did a girl just curse?  
"You... you just cursed!"  
"Yes I did of that's so amazing to you!"  
Finally they both became aware of the crowd that had gathered around them, some of them with their mouths open from just hearing a lady curse.  
"What are all of you staring at? Scat!" Zelda screamed at them, most of the crowd looked away and began walking off, while some of them were still dazed from hearing Zelda speak a foul word.  
Link looked at her with amazed eyes,  
"Goddess you are spoiled."  
Zelda spun back around and gave him a death glare, and then she walked off, feeling angry beyond her belief.  
'Spoiled! I am not spoiled! Argh I hate that guys guts! How dare he call me spoiled...! Where's Impa to talk to when you need her....'  
After a while, Zelda's anger was starting to be replaced by sadness.  
'Am I spoiled? I don't think I am. A spoiled person is who demands to get what they want and screams and cries if they don't get it, and they won't even do any work to earn it. Heck, I'm not even sure of I get it! I just screamed at someone for probably no reason. But I didn't cry. Goddess Impa, I need to talk to you. I know that she would tell me if I was spoiled, whenever I ask her something about myself she tells me the truth. She doesn't just go off and say, 'Oh my little snuggle-bun your just perfect! I wouldn't change you a bit!' No, she would tell me my flaws and what's good about me. But why do I feel so sad about what one boy said? Things like this never get to me.'  
She sighed and looked around herself, a breeze making her hair stand up.  
'I should have brought my cloak, this wind is getting cold.'  
  
Link walked around, not fuming but he still felt a little pissed off at that stupid Zelda girl. What was her problem? Did she have a brain underneath all of that hair of hers? She sure was beautiful but it seemed like she had absolute no concern for her life whatsoever. She wasn't even going to bring a weapon with her! She just planned to go up the trail and get herself murdered.  
'Well she can do it for all I care! She doesn't want anyone to get in her way, so I won't get in her way! It won't be my fault if someone finds a skull with a silver circlet and some golden hairs still attached to it rolling down the trail! What a spoiled person.'  
He walked into a black smiths shop, hoping he could pound the anger out on some steel.  
"I know how to blacksmith," He told a man in the back who was covered with soot, "I can make swords and arrows, I learned how by the Gorons up at Death Mountain."  
The blacksmith eyed him for a moment then replied with a husky voice,  
"You'll do just fine. Just prepare to get filthy."  
  
Zelda sat down on a grave in Karkariko's Village graveyard, she felt a little tired, she had found work and had helped a woman take care of her cuccos. But the challenge of it was, was that her cuccos had a bad habit of running off and she couldn't even touch them because she was allergic to them. So Zelda had spent pretty much most of four hours catching mischievous cuccos and bring them back to their pen only to have them escape some other way and then she had to chase them all over again!  
"Goddess she needs to build a something called, 'a higher fence.'" Zelda mumbled sourly underneath her breath, "I really shouldn't be complaining though, she gave me a lot of rupees...."  
"Zelda?"  
Zelda leaped off the rock and whizzed around to see a certain Sheikah standing a few yards away from her.  
"Impa!"  
Zelda ran up to her and Impa held her arms to out to her and hugged Zelda tightly in a motherly way.  
"Good afternoon, my Zelda."  
Zelda hugged Impa and looked up at Impa's face,  
"Impa, I thought that you said that you had Sheikah business to attend to?"  
"I did, but it didn't take that long. What were mourning over?"  
Zelda loosened her grip but Impa kept her arms tight around Zelda.  
"Impa, do you think that I'm spoiled?"  
Impa looked at Zelda with shock, why would her Zelda think of herself as spoiled?  
"Why do ask me Zelda? Do you think as yourself as spoiled?"  
"Well, this boy told that I was spoiled, he said, 'Goddess your spoiled."  
"Why did he tell you that?"  
"Well, actually, I had meet him in Hyrule Field, and he had demanded that he at least escorted me to Lon Lon Ranch because he didn't think that I could take of myself. After a while I realized that he would just follow me even if I told him no, So I told him yes, but then after we ate dinner I said I needed to go to the bathroom. When I was out of his sight I turned into you-know-who and then ran off. And then when I was you-know-who I found him when he was looking for me at night. Then when I left him and came here. And about four hours ago I saw him again and he called me spoiled."  
"Zelda, why would he tell you that?"  
"Well, we were argueing and kept telling that I could take care of myself, and then when he asked me about a weapon I told him I didn't need a damn weapon."  
"You cursed in front of him?"  
"Yes... I guess that my temper got the best of me...."  
"It sure did! I can tell why he thinks that you're spoiled!"  
"So, I am spoiled?"  
"No, just extremely stubborn."  
Zelda looked at Impa confused, which made the Sheikah give out a deep laugh that she only did in front of Zelda.  
"When you are spoiled you demand things and scream and pout and cry for them. And you always say that you never need help when you really do need it. When you are stubborn, you demand things, and go through extreme measures to get them. The difference between them is that when you're stubborn, you WORK to get things and work through extreme measures to get whatever it is, when you are spoiled, you don't even do anything to try and get it, you just make other people get it and keep on demanding. So he probably thinks that your spoiled because you keep telling him that you don't need help when he say that you do, so he thinks that your being independent and being foolish. So just remember that your not spoiled, just EXTREMELY stubborn."  
Zelda instantly felt all of the sadness lift off of her shoulders and gave Impa a hardy hug, and Impa happily returned it.  
"Zelda, I brought you a gift."  
Zelda lifted her head up instantly and her eyes widened with excitement,  
"What is it?"  
Impa released Zelda and took a pack off her back; she laid it on the ground and began rummaging through it, Zelda hovering over her shoulder. She finally found what she was looking and pulled it out, she held it out Zelda, who was looking over it with delicate eyes.  
"It's... its another book, thank you Impa!"  
Impa gladly let Zelda take the fat book from her arms and watched happily as Zelda lightly touched the cover of it with the tip of her fingers. She looked up at Impa with shining eyes, then leaped up onto Impa and gave her tighter hug then she had first given her.  
"I have a room at the inn, do you want to come? The hostess will GLADY except you."  
Impa raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Why would the hostess except me into the inn?"  
Zelda only smiled at her, and then tucking the fat book under arm with a little difficulty she got Impa's hand and began marching off to the inn with her guardian in tow.  
  
Link walked through the hallway upstairs of the inn behind the hostess, he was covered with grease and soot, and he had a slight slouch in his stand.  
"Here we are Link, just make sure to take a bath before you start laying on the bed, the bathing rooms are on the bottom floor, just ask me or my husband where it is and we'll escort you there in no time. Make yourself at home!"  
She unlocked the door and then gave Link the key, which took it with a polite hand.  
"Thank you, Della, it was nice to see you again."  
Della chuckled at him as she moved aside to let him through, and watched as he took his sword and other items off and laid them next to the bedpost with a grunt.  
"Link, maybe you shouldn't carry so many items all of the time? Even when I first meet you, that was when you were ten, you would always carry more items then your back could handle. Do you really have to carry so much?"  
"If I don't want head being devoured by a Wolfos, then yes I ALWAYS have to. I think I'll see about that bath after put my stuff up."  
"Alright, see you soon."  
She gingerly closed the door behind her and left Link to his privacy, who was looking around his room with a smile. This was the same room that she always gave him, and it was always away from most of the noise. He smiled as he tried to think of how many times he had stayed here in this room, it was almost like his home because he came here so many times. Well, his second home, he still had one in Korkori Forest, he hadn't gone there in a long while. An image appeared in his mind, it was the memory of him just before he was about to venture out of the forest grounds. Flashback   
Saria nervously grabbed Link's wrist in another attempt to try and  
stop him from going outside of the forest, her best friend would be  
killed!  
"Link, please don't go! Don't listen to Mido, you know he just  
trying to get rid of you!"  
Link stopped and looked back at Saria, who was begging him with  
her deep emerald eyes.  
"Saria, he's right. I won't die if not a Korkori."  
"But Link, you ARE a Korkori! Mido's just jealous of you, he's  
always been jealous!"  
"But everyone else has a fairy except for me, and every Korkori  
is supposed to have a fairy, but I DON'T have one! So I won't die!"  
"Why don't you just see if you get older? Korkori don't get old,  
they always stay young!"  
"That'll take to long!"  
"But...."  
"Nothing you can say will change my mind Saria. I'm going to do  
it!"  
By now all of the children of the forest had heard what their  
friend Link was going to do and were all gathering around him in a  
large circle. Most of them were the same height and all the same age,  
but each looked different in their own way.  
"Look everyone, I'm gonna go no matter what any of you say, so  
don't try and get in my way!"  
On girl with long curly vivid blue hair and eyes stepped out and  
tugged on Link's arm.  
"But Link, Saria's right! You'll die! The forest won't be the  
same if you go; no one wants you to go!"  
"Mido does."  
"Who cares what that bully thinks! Everyone else doesn't want  
you to go!"  
"Kasi, this is what I wanna to do."  
Kasi's fairy flew up to Link's face and gave his cheek a small  
kiss.  
"Good luck Link!" Kasi's fairy told him in an encouraging voice,  
her blue aura sparkling around her. Other fairies flew from their  
masters and surrounded Link and blew sparkles all around him. The  
Korkori glared at their fairies for giving their friend more courage  
to lead himself into certain death, the youngest and bravest out of  
them all.  
"Thank you fairies, when I come back I'll be sure to thank you  
again! Saria let go of my arm so I can go. I'll come back; I promise  
everyone that I'll come back! I promise on the Wollum Flower that I'll  
come back, how's that?"  
Everything in the forest quieted, not even the wind or a bird  
chirp sounded through the forest. No one EVER broke a promise on the  
Wollum Flower, not even Mido would break a promise on such a high  
degree.  
"OK...."  
Saria whispered under her breath as she let go of his wrist,  
with tears building around her eyes, struggling to stay in. Now the  
silence was broke with sniffles all around Link, gave Saria him a deep  
hug, and he returned it. Then he turned around to everyone else around  
him.  
"I'll be back in three days! If I'm not back by then... well... I  
guess I'm not a Korkori."  
He stepped forward and all of the children of the forest moved  
out his path, most of them crying, with their fairies trying to  
comfort them the best they could. He walked up to the black hole and  
then onto the bridge beyond it, he took a shaky breath in, finally  
realizing how crazy this actually was. He was about to step into the  
next black hole when he heard Saria call after him. It was odd, she  
sounded so far away, but he knew that she was only a few yards away,  
somewhere behind that blanket of darkness. He heard her footsteps, and  
then eventually saw her running towards him through the black,  
cradling something in her hands.  
"Link!"  
She ran up to him and held out something wrapped in a white  
cloth.  
"Take it."  
He reached out with both hands and took it as gently as he  
could, he held it in one hand and moved the cloth to reveal an  
instrument, with holes covering it.  
"It's a Fairy Ocarina, remember that thing that I play when  
we're in the Lost Woods together? That's what this is, it's not the  
same though, I carved that one a little while ago because for some  
reason I felt that you would need soon. And right after you went into  
that black hole I knew that I had to give to you! So Link, even if you  
are a Korkori and you do die, I know that you'll have this with you  
when you see the Three Great Goddess the Great Deku has told us so  
much about! Play this song with me, it's a song I heard the spirits  
playing in the Lost Woods one day, I call it, Saria's Song."  
Saria pulled out her Fairy Ocarina from her belt and began  
playing a tune that Link had heard in the Lost Woods, and felt its  
melody play through his body. He held his Ocarina up to his lips, and  
in some way, he had no idea how, he began playing the song with Saria,  
hitting the notes perfectly and never missing a bit of the tune. They  
played together for longer then either of them knew, simply letting  
the tune pour into their souls. When they did stop, Link noticed tears  
going Saria's face, and he took a hand and whipped them away gently.  
She smiled warmly at him, and then told him one last thing.  
"This song seems to let you talk to the spirits in the forest,  
and I've also found that the Lost Woods is connected to other places,  
so whenever you hear this song the Lost Woods is somewhere nearby, I  
don't know where these other places are though. Remember that only  
those of a pure heart can hear this song, and Korkori can hear it too,  
but only those certain people. Whenever you feel lonely, just play  
that song and I will answer you. Good luck."  
Link nodded and then turned around and ran out of the forest,  
because he knew that if he looked back, he would never get the courage  
to leave his home again.  
End of Flashback  
Link's smile widened, he remembered how interested he had been  
at the outside world, and how instead of coming back in three days he  
had come back in two weeks. He remembered how excited everyone had  
been when he had come back, and how many tears Saria had shed in joy.  
He even remembered how happy he was when he had first meet Navi, his  
guardian fairy.  
Flashback  
"Hi! My name's Navi! I'm gonna be your partner from now on! The  
Deku Tree sent because Saria told him your story of how you ventured  
out of the forest and then came back. SO! The Great Deku Tree sent me  
as a way of telling you that even though you're not a Korkori by  
blood, you're a Korkori by heart and soul! And that's what really  
counts! So Link, it's nice to meet you!"  
Link blinked a couple of couple times as this ball of white  
light with an incredibly high-pitched voice grabbed his hand and shook  
it up and down. Fairies at a glance only looked like balls of light,  
but when you actually looked into the light you could see a small  
fully matured female body or male body. When Link looked into Navi's  
light, he saw long dark purple hair done down in long braids with  
flowers twisted into them down farther then her toes, she wore vines  
and flowers as clothing, and crystal clear butterfly wings stuck out  
between her back bones.  
Link wasn't trying to boast about his fairy, but she was the  
most beautiful fairy he had ever seen, and all of the other Korkori's  
except for Mido thought so too. They all had a forest party, for the  
arrival of Link's new fairy and just the fact that Link had come back  
after everyone thought he had been dead, it took place in front of the  
Deku Tree, where all of the parties took place.  
End of Flashback  
"I should visit all of my friends after I take of this Death  
Mountain problem.... And besides, I miss Navi...."  
Navi hadn't come back out with him on his last visit to the  
forest because he realized how much she had missed the forest, so  
after a tiring debate he had finally gotten her to agree to stay. And  
he knew that she had been happier then he had been for her about  
taking a vacation from his wondering outside of the forest. He  
couldn't wait to see his fairy again, and all of the familiar faces of  
the Korkori, he had even gotten Mido to soften up on him, although he  
still harassed Link a lot anyway.  
Link put all of his thing away, then touching his right shoulder  
where Navi always sat fondly he stepped out of room, taking another  
green tunic for clean clothes.  
  
Zelda couldn't help but smile as she watched the reaction on  
Della's face when she saw Impa, the woman who had saved her whole  
family from Ganondorf's wrath. She had shook Impa's hands with tears  
going down her face, while Impa couldn't help but smile back. She had  
gratefully led Impa upstairs and into Zelda's room, once they were  
there she had insisted on bring up another mattress for Impa since she  
wouldn't take her own room.  
Della closed the door gleefully and Zelda sat down on the bed on  
her belly and opened up the new book that Impa had got her. She felt  
the bed move as Impa sat down next to her, her strong hand stroking  
Zelda's long blond hair.  
"So THAT was what you were talking about, was it not?"  
"Yep, you hit the jackpot Impa!" Zelda told her happily, her  
eyes not leaving the pages of the book in front of her.  
"Maybe I should of given you that book later, because now you'll  
be up all night reading and then I won't be able to wake you up in the  
morning."  
"That's not true!" Zelda told Impa in defense.  
"Your eyes won't even leave the page, how can what I say not be  
true?"  
"Because," she stated proudly, "I'm going to go to bed early so  
that I can go and see what's wrong with Death Mountain. I know that  
you've seen what its smoke looks like, all weird and disoriented. And  
you told me that the smoke only gets that way whenever the Temple of  
Fire in your Sheikah stories powers get messed up. So I'm going to fix  
it!"  
"How does what you say not surprise me...? Are you sure you want  
to go up there? I know you have memorized the way up to the Goron's  
home, but once you get inside the crater, you'll be burned up before  
you know it. Only the Gorons can withstand such outrages temperatures,  
did you even bother to think on how you will be able to live through  
the scorching heat?"  
"Well... uh... no...." Zelda replied, her voice dumbfounded, Impa  
chuckled and continued to stroke Zelda's hair, she knew her Zelda  
would find a way to get through the horrible heat, after all, it was  
her destiny.  
A few minutes later Della came back up with some young men carry  
up the mattress, once it was in place, Della asked if they needed  
anything else. Impa just told her that if they needed anything else,  
that she would tell Della immediately. Once Della was satisfied, she  
left Zelda and Impa and left the door cracked open just to let the air  
circulate through the room.  
"Well," Impa said Zelda, walking over to her mattress on the  
other side of the room. "I guess that whenever we go here well get  
everything free of charge. Right Zelda?"  
"Uh, what?"  
"Are you ever going to put that book down? What page are you on  
anyway?"  
"Yes I will put the book down soon, and I'm on page forty-one."  
"In Farore's name, HOW can read that many pages in only thirty  
minutes?"  
"Practice makes perfect.... Guess I just read so many books that I  
got such quick eyes."  
"You're telling me! I think that you should out that book down  
now before it's too late to stop you."  
Zelda closed the book and rolled onto her back and then sat up,  
grinning happily at Impa.  
"Impa, I think that even if I knew who my parents were, I would  
still love you more."  
"I'm not so sure about! Your mother is beautiful beyond compare,  
and her wisdom is unmatched. Go to bed my Zelda, let me play me your  
lullaby."  
Zelda's smiled widened as she looked into Impa's caring eyes;  
Impa had played her the same lullaby since she was first born. She  
loved the lullaby so much; she remembered that when she was small, she  
wouldn't even be able to go to sleep without hearing at least one note  
from Impa's strange whistle like instrument. Now she could go to sleep  
without hearing it, but whenever she did hear it, she would go to  
sleep almost instantly, and have dreams of wonderful things.  
Zelda got up and switched into her nightgown that she only wore  
when she was indoors, taking her circlet off she took a brush and ran  
it through her hair. There were almost no tangles, and usually there  
never was, she went back to her bed and laid down underneath the  
covers. Impa began playing the lullaby, and Zelda felt herself begin  
drifting off into the tide of her dreams and sleep. She closed her  
eyes as the lullaby came to its last notes, and fell asleep at the  
very end.  
Impa put the instrument down from her lips and looked at Zelda's  
soft face, with a careful hand she lightly brushed the hair covering  
up Zelda's eyes. She whispered silently and sweetly underneath her  
breath, "Sleep well, my Zelda."  
  
Link laid down on top of his bed, not bothering to get  
underneath the covers. He stared out of his window, looking out into  
the sky.  
'I wonder, if I'll ever learn who my parents really are? I  
always ask the Goddess, well, actually I always ask Farore, but they  
never answer me. Are the Three Great Goddess ever listening to my  
prayers? Why don't they ever answer me? I want to ask so many  
questions, like why I was abandoned in the forest, who am I, do I have  
a family, were my parents important people, I'm I a Hylian, do I come  
from some foreign land....Why don't they answer me?'  
Link clenched his hands, and then let them go loose again.  
"Being angry at the Goddess isn't going to do anything. I need  
to think about my Death Mountain mission! Oh great, now I just thought  
about that stupid girl again, Zelda! Gees, is she an annoying  
parasite, how can she expect to have a long life when she counties to  
do all of these dangerous things? I mean, I know how to use a sword  
and a bow and so I at least know how to protect myself. But she isn't  
even going to bring a damn rock to protect her, what a stupid moron.  
She's going to get herself killed before she knows it, I hope someone  
does something to try and stop her, because I'm tired of trying to  
help her!  
OK Link, just stop thinking about that brat, and concentrate.  
I'm going to leave on my journey the day after tomorrow, so tomorrow I  
should use all of my morning gathering up rupees, and then.... I'll just  
do whatever feels like I should next. OK, time to get some shut eye!'  
Link closed his eyes, and then instantly fell into a deep  
slumber.  
  
Zelda opened her eyes and saw sunlight pouring in through her  
window; she blinked and then sat up, rubbing her eyes at the same  
time. She looked sleepily around the room, and then noticed a note on  
top of Impa's mattress. Yawning, she got out of bed and strode over to  
read the read the note, it read:  
  
Good morning my dear Zelda, I had to go and didn't want to  
disturb you because you looked too peaceful to wake up. I'm out doing  
Sheikah business, and I won't be back for a long while. Don't go into  
the Death Mountain Crater without having a small meeting with the Big  
Brother first, he should give something to help you survive the  
blazing heat.  
Lots of Love,  
  
Impa  
  
Zelda put the note down on top of her bed stand, she yawned  
again, and then reaching into a dresser she took out a robe and  
started undressing when she noticed that the door was halfway open.  
Cursing she ran over to it before a dirty boy or man could catch a  
glimpse of her naked breasts, she closed it as fast as she could and  
then locked to make sure no one could barge in on her. She removed all  
of her clothes and then put the robe, and she made sure it wouldn't  
'accidentally' slip off when a man bumped into her.  
"Disgusting perverts...."  
She meekly opened the door to make sure that no one was in the  
hallway; she tucked her newer clothes underneath arm and then walked  
out shyly into the hallway.  
'What kind of damn sissy am I? I can't even help but turn into  
an apple whenever a man sees me in a robe, I know I don't normally  
stay in inn's, heck, I've NEVER stayed at the Karkariko Village inn  
before! So I guess I should be a little shy... oh shit! Its Link!'  
  
Link stepped out of room after finishing putting on his new  
clothes; he reached is hands up above his head to stretch out his  
sides. Putting his arms down, he noticed something white out of the  
corner of his eye. He turned to look at it and felt his right eyes  
twitch when he saw Zelda in bathing robe, her face a crimson red. He  
slightly blushed too, he wasn't used to seeing a blonde beauty dressed  
in a... what! Blond haired beauty! She was an annoying girl who was a  
spoiled brat and trying to get herself killed!  
"Are going to take a bath?" Link asked her after he had calmed  
down; she only returned his comment by blushing even harder.  
'Gees, what's wrong with this girl? If she blushes any harder  
her head going to explode!'  
"Why are you blushing like that?"  
Zelda looked at him, and then blushed even an even deeper red.  
He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, crossing his arms.  
"Are you sick or something? I've never seen anybody blush so  
much in my life."  
Again, Zelda's face blushed more until she was practically  
purple, then Link realized what was wrong.  
"Do you not like me looking at you when you're in a bath robe?"  
He watched as she nodded, and he sighed and pressed his body  
against the wall to let her go by him. She ran past him, and he stared  
as she ran across the hallway, her robe flapping behind her.  
'She is weird, normally girls would try and stick their legs out  
at me, which I absolutely hate, but I think that she doesn't like to  
see boys looking at her when she's wearing a robe. OK, I think I will  
classify her as one of the weirdest people that I've ever meet.'  
Link shook his head and began to advance to the stairs, he was  
walking down the hall when he heard a young woman scream, and he  
instantly ran to where the source was. He stopped quickly when saw  
Zelda being surrounded by a group of men, she was up against the wall  
and one of the members of the group had both of hands together so that  
she couldn't do anything like slap him.  
Link hesitated, he really hated this spoiled brat, but he knew  
that he should help her before this began turning into something  
HORRIBLY unpleasant to her.  
He was about to step forward when he saw Zelda's hair stand up,  
almost as if it were being pulled up by the wind. Glittering light  
surrounded her body, and her eyes went white, the man who was holding  
her was somehow thrown back an invisible force.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched at them, she lifted her left  
hand and moved it like she was slapping someone in front of her. And  
to Link's amazement the whole group was sent flying to her left side  
almost as if she had slapped them all at once with terrific force.  
Once they were all sprawled out on the ground her hair fell back down,  
the aura around her body vanished, and her eyes returned to normal.  
She placed her hand across her mouth once she had realized what she  
had done, and Link heard footsteps racing up the stairs. He ran  
forward and grabbed Zelda by the hand and roughly jerked her away, she  
tried to resist at first but then stopped when Link told her, "What  
will all of those people say when they see you and then those men tell  
them what happened?"  
She followed him back to his room; once they were inside he  
closed and locked the door. He turned around and looked Zelda, who was  
taking in deep breaths. They stood there for a few minutes in silence  
until Zelda broke it.  
"That was stupid...." She mumbled under breath nervously, Link put  
his hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.  
"What, what in the world was that light? And how did you make  
those men fly across the hall like that?"  
She swallowed and looked into his eyes, and Link saw how nervous  
she was in what she was about to tell him.  
"Magic."  
She told him quietly, he stared at her, feeling totally  
confused.  
"Magic?"  
He asked her, she nodded slowly, and he looked even deeper into  
her eyes, and then looked away. He took his hand off of her shoulder  
and turned away from her, and then spoke again.  
"So, is that how you got here and that's what you plan to use to  
go up Death Mountain?"  
"You... believe me?"  
"I didn't say that I believed you, and I asked a question, so  
please answer it."  
"Yes, I can use magic to protect myself, if you want, I can tell  
how it was to let me use magic."  
Link turned around and faced her again, he looked at her face,  
and then at her robe and then clothes that he had thought had fallen  
on the floor.  
"You might want to take that bath first, I think everyone in the  
hallway is gone."  
"How do you know that I will come back?"  
"For some reason, you don't seem like the kind of person that  
would do that."  
"I thought I was the spoiled brat."  
She replied back to him, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"I didn't say I didn't think that you're not a spoiled brat  
anymore. Hurry up and come back up here, I'll be waiting."  
Link walked over to the door and opened it, and Zelda went  
through it slowly, checking to make sure no one was in the hallway.  
She walked out of his doorway without looking back at Link, who closed  
the door after her.  
He locked the door and then sat down on his bed, one of his  
hands moving through his dirty-blond bangs in confusion. He could  
remember the Great Deku Tree telling all of the Korkori that the Great  
Fairies choose special being to have the power to control magic. But  
there were only so little chosen that someone would only see a magic  
wielder once in his or her life, and you wouldn't even know it.  
'I wonder... what this Zelda is really all about. Was I wrong  
about her?'  
Link sighed and then took his hat off, revealing a ponytail,  
when was the last time he had bothered to cut his hair?  
  
Well, there's your chapter people! I can't answer review  
questions because after I upload this to the story my time on the  
computer is up, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So I'll do  
my best to try and answer them next chapter. And wasn't this chapter  
long? It reads twelve pages on the Microsoft Word!  
So until next time,  
CrypticElf.... 


	7. Chapter Six

Hello all of my readers! It tis CrypticElf here, and I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! One of my reviewers asked an interesting question, and after reading it I thought it would be good if everyone knew the answer. The question was, where did I get the penname Cryptic Elf, well, I before I became a fanfiction writer, I read lots of fanfictions from other people. One day one of the people that I read from told that I should write my own so they instructed me through it, so when I was going to put in my review name, ShadowElf, I found it was already taken. So I tried DarkElf, BlackElf, MidnightElf, until finally went to the good old thesaurus and looked up dark and found cryptic. I had absoluty no idea what it meant but I liked the way it sounded so I put it in! Kind of a weird story huh? (I hate the thesaurus, but since it helped me, we decided a truth.) So after I learned what it meant I felt a little freaked out when it meant like death or something, but I like it and so it doesn't matter! (I am not one of those weird people that wear black and paint their nails black and wear freaky makeup. Those people freak the hell out of me. Fact is, I hate nail polish and makeup and I just pull out anything that's in closet. I don't care if it matches or not! I'm not a normal girl, I hate pink and hate the way girls run, and I hate shopping, I only like it if it's for a new video game! Which it never is. TT) So, please read and review!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Zelda slipped into the bathtub full of piping-hot water and eased herself in slowly. Even though the water was burning her skin, it was helping take her mind about had just happened.  
'What was I THINKING! Why do I always have to be so nervous when men approach me and I'm a robe and we make physical contact? If I hadn't screamed like that...! Oh crap, of SHIT I'm I in a big mess! Why did I tell that boy Link that I can control magic? Stupid, stupid, stupid Zelda! You're usually smarter then this, what's wrong with you? Ouch! Gees this water is hot.'  
Zelda got in shoulder deep, and then leaned back over the side to get a bucket to dump water over her head. Getting back in the water she took the bucket and dipped it into the water and then poured on her head. She had to bite her lip in order to keep herself from screaming from the heat, she knew that she would eventually get used to the waters temperature, it would just take about a minute longer. She sighed and reached over to get some soap. She grabbed it and began washing herself, making sure not to miss a spot.  
"If Impa finds out about this, which she probably will, she'll kill me!'  
She shivered as she remembered the last time Impa had punished her for doing something wrong. Impa always punished Zelda the way the Sheikah mothers would punished their children, there were many different ways, and Zelda was terrified of each one.  
She rinsed herself and then began washing her hair, her mind still wandering off in different directions. She began to think of one of her most mind-twisting thoughts, the forest.  
'I wonder if that place really exists? The hidden forest, where it is said for the smaller fairies to dwell along with other living things. One for such, was the tale of the Korkori, demons created out of the dark side of the forest, it is said that they take anyone who wanders into their grounds and then eat them, burning them alive but not killing them completely and then start eating the pour soul while they are still breathing. And the something called the Great Deku Tree, a cursed tree that has the power to talk, and whenever does only bad things happened. I've always wondered about that place, I wonder if the Korkori demons really exist? Or the Deku Tree? Or maybe it's just a tale? I've always searched for this hidden forest, but I've never found it....  
Zelda continued to scrub her fingernails into her scalp, it felt itchy and she enjoyed the sensations that she was getting from scratching it. Washing her hair was always her favorite part of taking a bath, and would usually spend more time on it then just soaking in the water or soaping her body. Zelda couldn't help but giggle, whenever Zelda and Impa would take baths at the hot springs at Death Mountain or at Zora's Domain and Impa would always comment on how much time Zelda would spend on her hair. She just spent a few more moments on her hair and then decided to just dunk herself under. Taking in a deep breath, she took her head under and held her breath; once she was back at the surface she sat down for a little while. Starting to remember what she would have to tell a certain boy when she got out.  
She stared into her reflection and saw the image of a young Sheikah man without his mask on and surprising long dirty-blond hair and diamond ruby eyes staring at her.  
She sighed as she looked into the water  
Zelda only shook her head and felt a memory of when she was sevan enter her mind. Flashback   
Zelda looked at the burning torches while holding Impa's hand as they walked down a tunnel, she had been her many times before, and it was the underground passageways of the Sheikah. Tunnel like this were deep under Hyrule, the tunnel reached hundreds of feet under the ground, kept secret from outsiders. They were all connected and had many rooms and different passageways, and stretched out farther then Hyrule's land did.  
Impa kept a tight grip on Zelda's small hand and kept on moving, they were almost there.  
"Impa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are we here? Is there gonna be another one of Goddess ceremonies again?"  
"No, and before you ask we are almost to our destination."  
Zelda looked foreword and kept her mouth from making another sound, she knew that even she asked Impa, Impa wouldn't say where they were going.  
They walked for five minutes longer and then Impa took a sharp turn and entered a room behind a white fur blanket. Zelda looked around the room; it had a small statue of Nayru on a rock with candles circling around it. Now that Zelda looked around, the whole room had candles in it, on the floor, on the walls and ceiling, only the candles didn't go over a red carpet that led to the center of the room where a large circular rug was, and a hooded woman sat in a meditating, palms up and index and thumb fingers touching.  
  
Impa looked down at Zelda's face and smiled at her, and the little girl smiled back. Impa led them forward to the woman in the room, and now Zelda was using both of her hands to hold Impa's. She felt like there was something in this room, it wasn't like at the ghosts in Karkariko Village's graveyard, there Zelda could talk and speak with the ghosts there with her magic. And most of them were the Sheikah who had died while protecting a royal family member, some others were just plain peasant folk, some of them were even royal family members. They would talk and play with Zelda, but here, Zelda felt like she hear, smell, taste, and touch the presence, everything except see it. "Sulna?"  
The woman flinched, obviously recognizing Impa's strong voice, and Zelda perked with joy, she knew this woman! Sulna took her hands lifted her hood off, and smiled when she saw Zelda's familiar face. She stayed in her meditating position but held her arms out to Zelda, and Zelda let go of Impa's hand and ran up to her and gave her a hug. As the Sheikah woman embraced Zelda she looked up at Impa, her smile disappeared from her face. "Impa, I am quiet happy to see you," she told Impa, her voice smooth and surprising youthful for her forty-six age. "But I have a feeling that this is a visit of business, not wine." Impa nodded as Zelda let go of the older woman and then stood up to inspect the statue of Nayru, and got lost in interest. She didn't pay attention the urgent whispers that were going between the two older women. She continued to look at the statue and admired its beauty and grace, Nayru, her favorite goddess. People would usually praise Farore more then the other two goddess, Din and Nayru, because she was the mother to their crops and life in general. Din, creator of fire and the land that sustained life, and Nayru, who had used her wisdom to create the sky of air and seas of water were usually only praised by small numbers. It wasn't fair, she would always think, if not for Nayru then how would life live without air to breath? Or water to drink? And what about Din's fire for warmth? Or her land to live on?  
"Zelda."  
Zelda turned around obediently at the sound of her guardian's commanding voice, she knew that tone, Zelda was going to do something EXTREMELY important.  
"Yes Impa?"  
"Come here, I need you to follow Sulna's instructions. But if you do something wrong, you'll...."  
Impa's voice trailed off, making Zelda's eyebrows go together in confusion, what was wrong? Impa seemed distressed, and she never was.  
"You won't be able to see Hyrule Field again." Sulna said this in a surprisingly calm voice, even though it looked like she was about to cry. She turned to Impa and looked not at her eyes, but at the strange marks that looked something like tears under her eyes.  
"Impa if you would."  
Impa bowed to Sulna, and then left the room without a word, Zelda walked foreword to follow her but was stopped by Sulna.  
"Impa's going to go, she'll be back after you finish."  
"OK." Zelda replied back, smiling at Sulna.  
"Sit down Zelda."  
Zelda sat down on the rug that was so soft and plush that if someone jumped on it it wouldn't be a surprise if the person crashed into the ceiling.  
"Sit down in the position I was in when you first came in." She paused and let Zelda follow. "Good. Now, close your eyes, and let every thought that you have slip through your mind, like water." Sulna told her these directions slowly, like a teacher.  
"Now, grab your magic, not a lot, and then pull it, but don't use as an attack, wrap it around yourself like a cloak."  
Zelda did as she was told, this was easy for her, it was like when she would meditate with Impa.  
"Now, I am going to do something with the magic that you have around yourself, but be prepared. It will hurt very badly. Just remember, to hold on to a thread of the magic that you have inside. I'm going to do it now, try not to scream."  
Zelda grabbed a little thread of her inside magic and sensed Sheikah magic; all Sheikahs could use magic, but not like Zelda could. They could only use theirs to disappear and hide and a few other things, but they couldn't use it to attack.  
Zelda sensed the Sheikah crawling towards her like a snake, and then felt it creep around her. It began to fuse with the magic that Zelda had around herself, and it mixed and mingled together.  
"You're going to hurt now."  
Zelda almost screamed as she felt the magic began to thrash at her, it felt like was cutting her, pushing itself into all of her pours. She felt like her skin ripping apart, being replaced by another. She opened her eyes and looked down, and saw that her skin WAS ripping apart and being replaced, the newer skin was much darker. She watched as she saw her skin ripping with blood pouring out, and then the darker skin covering over it like a blanket. She couldn't hold back the scream of pain when her head and eyes pounded like they were being smashed by billions of boulders all the same time. She fell over out of meditating position and curled into the smallest ball that she could press herself into.  
She gave one finale scream of pain as she felt her bones moves, making her taller. Then, all that she saw darkness, without noise or pain to bother her. End of Flashback   
Zelda stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself she made sure to get every spot that was wet before she began to put on the clean clothes she had brought.  
'So much pain,' she thought as she lifted her tunic off a chair, this one was a light blue like ice. 'I can remember when I woke up, that was the time when I learned how to turn into Sheik.'  
She put down her tunic and then put on breast-wraps and underwear and then pulled her tunic over her head.  
"Maybe I should get some gaulets...."  
She walked out of the bathing room, and prepared herself for what she was about to tell.  
  
OK! That chapter was kind of pointless, it would have been longer, but then again I'm going to New Jersey on Saturday morning at five in the morning. And for any of you smart people out there, it's FRIDAY! I'm going to be up there for three weeks, but I'll try and update anyway! But just to let you know, they're all probably going to be short and updated slowly. Zelda: You mean you don't CARE about Link and me? CrypticElf: HEY! That is not what I-! Zelda: Yeah right you liar! (Runs off and cry in a corner.) CrypticElf: Aren't you supposed to be mature? Zelda: (Still crying in corner.) (Suddenly Link comes through the door) CrypticElf: How did you get here? Link: I don't know, isn't that weird? Say where is Zelda? CrypticElf: Uhhhhhhhh.... (Zelda jumps on Link and hugs him, still crying) Zelda: Oh Link you're here! She doesn't care about us anymore! She said that she's going to update really slowly! And that the chapters about us are going to be really short! CrypticElf: I said- Link: This means war! (Draws his sword and charges at me.) CrypticElf: Crap! Uh, hey Link want some Moo Moo Milk? (Stops charging and looks around franticly.) Link: Moo Moo Milk? Where? CrypticElf: Down that big hole over there! (Runs and then dives into the big hole) Link: AHHHHHHH! Zelda and CrypticElf: 0oO OK.... Now that he's out of the way.... (Zelda looks into the hole, you can still hear Link screaming)  
Uhhh, I can't answer any of your review questions now, but I'll try to do it next chapter if I have time! Right now, I need to figure out how to get wonder boy here out of the hole, rr! So until next time, which will be after I get Link out of never-ending hole, CrypticElf.... (Link still screaming) 


	8. Partners

Hello all of my fellow readers, Link got out of the big black hole he jumped into.  
  
Link: I-oh-so-smartly played my Ocarina and teleported out of there; am I a genius or what? Come on; tell me I'm not smart!  
  
Me: Actually one of my reviewers told that you should use your Ocarina to get out of there.  
  
Link: Shut up!  
  
(Runs off into corner and cries.)  
  
Me: How immature can you get?  
  
Zelda: The world may never know.  
  
Me: Zelda, you coped that from the Tootsie Pop commercial. Have been watching my T.V. again?  
  
Zelda: What? No! Of course I didn't watch your stupid T.V.! Why would I do that? By the way, do you know when Gundam Seed comes on?  
  
Me: What's wrong with this world?  
  
Zelda: Who knows?  
  
Me: Before I lose all of my beautiful hair from irritation-  
  
Zelda: Your hair is ugly and brown.  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
(Runs off into corner Link is in and starts crying with him.)  
  
Zelda: I think what she was going to say was thank you guys for all of your reviews! And that she's not on a vacation, she's actually helping her older sister with her new baby! Isn't that cute? OK, and she decided that might she might not always put down stuff on the bottom, example, Anyone(): Thanks for your review blah blah blah. Although she will still answer questions when they are asked. Oh, and since CrypticElf is too stupid to remember this, she owns nothing of Zelda and never will no matter how much she wishes and prays all night long. And it's all because she always has bad luck! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter Five: Partners  
  
Link sighed as he looked up at the ceiling; waiting for a certain someone to come back up to his room and tell him something important. But what was the use of waiting for her to tell him how she got magic when he already knew how she had gotten it? It was true, he had never actually seen a Great Fairy before, but the Great Deku Tree never lied. He would always tell the Korkori tales of how the Three Great Goddess created Hyrule, and who they were and what they each specialized in. The most powerful of the Goddess, Din, used her flaming arms to carve the land and used her power to create the burning inferno of fire. Farore, is personal favorite, used her courage and will and created all of the life to sustain the earth. And then Nayru, who had powered her wisdom and love to create the sky and seas.  
These things spun through his head, some he only thought about for a moment some thoughts he spent on more then usual. He jumped when he heard a sudden knock on the door, he got up and put his trusted hat back on his head and made sure that his pony-tail didn't show. He walked silently to the door and opened it, and saw Zelda standing in front of him. He admitted her into his room without a word, and she sat down on a chair near his bed. He sat down on his bed as she looked out the window that faced towards Death Mountain.  
"So," he began, and Zelda turned first her eyes and then her face to look at him.  
"'So' what?" She asked him, laying her hands own at her side. Link looked at her now light-blue tunic that reminded him of ice and then back at her eyes.  
"Tell me how you got magic."  
Zelda shifted uneasy in her chair and then got up and went to the door. Laying her hands on it she whispered something that Link couldn't hear and white light shoot through the walls. She turned back to him and then said, "It was a sound charm, so that way no one may hear us speak." He nodded as she walked back to the chair and sat down softly on it and took in a deep breath while closing her eyes. She opened them again and looked to Link, who was looking back.  
"Alright, it all started when I was five, I was with my guardian, who's like my mother to me, and we were going to Lake Hylia. We were walking and then I spotted something out of the corner of my, like... something... that sparkled. When my guardian wasn't watching or holding me I snuck off and went looking for it. I followed it for a little while, and then, it went into the ground like it was thin air. So, I put my hand through it and found that it I could go through it, so then I jumped in. I tumbled down a weird tunnel, and then fell into a fountain that had more of those balls of light there. They were so many different colors, it was so amazing. I think... that those balls of light were fairies though, because they had wings like a dragon fly and if you looked close enough you could see small bodies within it. "Anyway, when I was looking at them I heard a laugh, and so I turned around and there was this beautiful woman in front of me, she was wearing a white dress and had wings like the small fairies. She was slender and far taller then all men, her hair was long and blue, her eyes green, and she had something like purple lipstick on her lips. I don't think that anyone believes in them, but it was a Great Fairy. She walked up to me and knelt down next to me, then she put a hand on my shoulder, that was so warm and soft like a baby's bottom. She asked me, 'why does such a young one come down to see me?' I answered, 'Because I wanted see what a light that could move by itself was.'  
"She looked at me, and then cupped my face in her slender hands, and then blew a sparkling dust into my face. Suddenly, all of the smaller fairies flew around me, I could see them whizzing around me, so fast that their lights and colors mixing together. Then, when all of their dust was on me the water in the fountain began to come to me, the water reached up and touched me. And then, the fairies flew away from me and the Great Fairy was standing in a white aura, the water went down, and then the Great Fairy grew a ball of power in her hands. She knelt down beside me, and then told these words to me, 'For the pureness within in your soul, and your finding me I shall give the gift of the fairys', the gift of magic.'  
She held her the magic that she had created and then it floated to me, I touched it, and then wrapped itself around my body, and then went through my mouth, eyes, and ears. After that I fell asleep, and when I woke again, my guardian was holding me at the fountain."  
"So that's how you got magic?" Link asked her, she solemnly nodded back at him, and when he looked into her eyes he realized that she was certain that he was going to tell all of Hyrule of what she had she just told him. For some reason he didn't know why he smiled at her, and she just gave him a confused look.  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're going to tell everyone in Hyrule about this, won't you?"  
"Nope."  
"What...?"  
He saw her blink, and then look out the window the again.  
"Why would I tell?" He asked her, the smile gone from his face.  
"Because, you think that I'm a spoiled brat."  
"Actually, even if I think that you are a spoiled brat, that doesn't mean I should go off blabbering that to everyone. It would invade your privacy, and that's not polite."  
Her head spun back to him, and she gave a weird look that Link couldn't put a name to.  
"Listen," he told her, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe, you and me could work as a team? You know, me with my sword and arrows, you with your magic. We could be a perfect team. After all, we're both going to Death Mountain, so why don't we team up and see what's wrong?"  
"I already know what's wrong with Death Mountain. And if I'm such a spoiled little girl then why do you want me to help you?"  
"Because," he told her as he stopped scratching his neck. "I'm not sure what I think of you now. And what's wrong with Death Mountain? You said you knew."  
"I'm not going to tell you! And no, I don't want to team up someone who's just going to try and use me!"  
"I didn't say I was trying to use you."  
"Well, I know you want to!"  
"And why's that?"  
"Because everyone always wants power! I don't want power, I just want to be with my guardian and my magic and use it to help people! Not so some swordsman can just take advantage of me!"  
"Well," Link told her, trying to keep the cap on his anger from exploding, "if you and your guardian aren't like the kind of person that you think I am, then that means that EVERYBODY isn't how you say they are. And what about the girl and her father at Lon Lon Ranch? There nice people, the hostess of this inn is kind, I heard the queen and king of Hyrule before they were killed were nice. I have friends who are nice. The Goron's are nice, the Zora's are nice, I'm sure that there are people in this inn who are nice, and I some Gerado HAVE to be nice. So not EVERYBODY is trying to have power."  
Zelda looked at him, admitting defeat.  
"I still don't trust you." She whispered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Well, you don't have to! And do want to be on a team or not? Because you haven't given me your answer yet!"  
"No. I don't want to team up with you. I'll be going now."  
Link watched as she got up and walked out of his room without another word, she stopped at the door and he thought she was going to change her mind but instead she touched the door and the magic she had placed in the room flowed back to her. Once she was done, she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.  
  
Zelda walked down the hall silently and then opened the door to her room.  
'I should get my stuff together is I'm going to go up to Death Mountain. It's almost too late to start, but I don't want to go whenever Link goes.' Zelda closed the door and then began packing her things. 'I actually didn't call him boy. Hmm.'  
Zelda was quiet as she gathered her things; she didn't feel very bouncy as she usually did. She felt down and also... afraid. Afraid, it was an odd feeling; she hadn't felt afraid in a long time. And what was she afraid of? Link telling her secret. He said he wouldn't, but she knew better then to take his word for it.  
Zelda finally got her things together, even though she hardly had anything. She put her cloak on and walked out of the room. She took a small glance back at it and then closed the door. She went downstairs and then told Della that she was leaving, and Della gave her a pear for her journey. Pears were rare in Hyrule, because no one grew them there, so Zelda made sure to thank Della graciously before she finally left.  
She walked through the bustling crown to where she knew the trail of Death Mountain was, the sun was hot, hotter then usual, and it was hardly morning. And Zelda didn't want to think of how hot it would be at noon while she climbing Death Mountain. She reached the gate of Death Mountain with little difficulty and was stopped by a guard when she approached the gate.  
"Halt there young lady!" A man in armor approached her, his eyes shadowed by his helmet. "What are you doing here? Get away from the gate!"  
"I want to go up Death Mountain." She told him with monotone voice. She saw the guard's mouth twitch in what he thought was a joke.  
"Don't be stupid blonde, you'll be killed."  
Zelda stopped and thought for a moment, then, she did the best damsel in distress voice she could make.  
"B-but... y-you don't understand! My little kitten white kitten Shmugger Plum is up there! I have to go get her!" Zelda thought this to herself in disgust, 'who in the world would name there cat 'Shmugger Plum'? Shmugger.... Gees, why didn't I just say sugar?'  
"Oh my, really?" the guard told her, obviously buying her story.  
"Yes!" she told him, thinking about why her parents had abandoned her to create tears in her eyes, it always work, and it was working now. "She's just old enough to walk! She needs to be with her brothers and sisters! P- please let me through! She's too small to defend herself! She'll be eaten!" Now the tears were falling down her face, and she grinned inside herself in satisfaction.  
"OK! I'll go get your Shmugger Plum for you! Stay right here mam'!"  
The guard opened the gate and then ran up the trail, once he was out of sight. Zelda whipped away the tears and began laughing. She couldn't believe that moron believed her story! What an IDIOT! She made herself stop laugh with difficulty and picked out a well-sized rock. Once she found one, she ran next to the gate and stood next to the wall. She waited for his footsteps, listening carefully. She could hear well with her long and pointed ears, so she wouldn't have to worry about not hearing him come back.  
She heard his footsteps and then got ready; he ran through the gate and then looked around, panting like a dog.  
"Mam', sorry I couldn't find your- OOF!"  
Zelda hit him with the rock right on the back of his head, then, she picked up him and then hid him in the shade. She took his keys she didn't want some little child getting a hold of these.  
She stood up and walked away from the guard, shading her eyes against the sun. It was so much hotter then she had thought it would get, how did it get so warm in such a short period of time? Shrugging she walked towards the gate but then was stopped when someone gripped her shoulder.  
"Hey, let me-"Zelda turned around, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
The person who had stopped her was none other then Link, and covered her mouth when she shouted.  
"Don't scream, if we're trying to sneak away then you shouldn't make so much noise."  
Zelda pried his hand off of her mouth and then took a step back away from him.  
"We?" She asked him, keeping her voice low.  
"Yes 'we.' I followed you here after you left the inn because I had a feeling that you were going to leave up to Death Mountain."  
"Don't you have to check out?"  
"I already did that. And I'm going to follow you up no matter how much you fuss or try to blast me with your magic. I'm still going to follow you."  
Zelda gave him her best glare, it usually sent others running off crying, but Link didn't seemed fazed at all. She stopped glaring and then bit her lip, trying to think of some way to shake him off of her shoulders, but for some reason her mind was completely blank.  
"Fine!"  
Zelda turned around and walked through the gate; once she and Link were through she closed the gate with her magic and then locked it. She turned to the Death Mountain Trail once again and then started speed walking, not bothering if she heard Link straggling behind her. But to her dismay he ran up right next to her and matched her pace perfectly without a problem.  
He didn't say a word and neither did she, and Zelda was just fine with that.  
  
So, tell if that was a good chapter! And just to let you know, Zelda and Link are gone. I have no ides where, but I can finally get some peace and quiet!  
  
(Delivery guy walks into room and drops huge package on the floor with a thud.)  
  
Me: What's that?  
Dg: It's a package.  
Me: I know that what's in it?  
Dg: I'm just the delivery guy, how the hell am I supposed to know? Hope you have a good day!  
  
(Runs off before author can catch him.)  
  
Me: Shit he got away! I wonder what's in the box? Well, I won't know till I open it.  
  
Well, until next time, CrypticElf.... 


	9. Misunderstanding

Hello people that are reading this, I found out what was in the box and I hate it. I now have three muses who just won't leave me alone! I'm not sure that you guys know what this game is, but they're all from a game called GoldenSun, on Gameboy advanced. The people who sent them are angry at me for not making my first fic about them. How picky! Their names are, Gust, the Djinn from Ivan, Hail, the djinn from Mia, and Sleet, another Djinn from Mia.  
  
Gust: Yup. And don't worry readers, me and my buddies will make sure that she updates fast. Right guys?  
  
Sleet/Hail: Yup!  
  
Gust: And we've been in that package all day so we feel like we need hit something to get our energy back!  
  
Sleet: Why don't we hurt CrypticElf?  
  
Hail: And doesn't it just make you guys mad that she didn't make her first story a GoldenSun fic?  
  
Gust/Sleet: Let's go!  
  
Me: Before something horrible happens to me, which it probably will.  
  
(All djinn begin glowing colors, it starts to get cold and windy inside room.)  
  
Me: o OK, I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, and here's the story!  
  
(Black stuff pours from author's hands and then turns into paper in front of readers.)  
  
Me: Oh, and I don't worry about how this story is rated R, it's just that I'm not that good at rating stories, so I just put it up to R. I just don't know these things people! And don't own anything of Zelda and never-  
  
(Gets cut off by blasts of ice from Hail and Sleet.)  
  
Me: XoX  
  
Chapter Eight: Misunderstanding  
  
Link and Zelda had been walking for at least two hours, and the sun seemed to get twice as hot every second that past. Neither of them had said a word to each other, and didn't plan to say anything anyway. But there was one thing on their minds besides the blistering heat, where were all the monsters?  
Link looked around the trail trying to keep an eye out for any monsters that might pop out unexpectedly, but he didn't see or hear anything, just the sound of their footsteps. Not even the wind bothered to make any noise. It was only Zelda and him, and they weren't even talking to each other.  
About thirty-minutes passed by and nothing happened. And slowly Link realized that Zelda was leading and that he wasn't even sure if she was going in the correct direction. He stopped and waited for Zelda to stop as well, but she just kept on going.  
"Zelda."  
She turned around and looked at him like she had forgotten that he had even been behind her.  
"What?"  
"Do you even know where you're going?"  
"Yes."  
"Where to may I ask?"  
"The Goron's home to see Big Brother."  
She turned around and began walking away again without bothering to check on Link.  
"Zelda."  
She turned around, looking irritated this time.  
"What?"  
"How do you know which way to go?"  
"Oh, I don't know... oh, I just thought of something! Why don't you just shut up so we can just keep on walking? I like that idea, how about you?"  
Link gave her a hard stare, and then couldn't help but loose his temper this time.  
"What is your PROBLEM?"  
"I don't have a 'PROBLEM.'"  
"Yes you do, why do you keep acting like a little-girl?"  
"MAYBE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT SOMEONE FOLLOWING ME LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"  
"Why does it bother you so much that somebody is following you? It doesn't make sense!"  
"I just don't OK? Now can you just keep your mouth shut for the rest of the trip up the mountain?"  
"You didn't say please."  
"Goddess I don't need to say the word 'please' like a stupid girl!"  
"You ARE a little girl, you know that? How much did your mother and father spoil you?" Link yelled at her the loudest he ever had at anyone, and she slightly flinched at his last sentence.  
She didn't say anything but just turned around, Link called her but she just ignored him.  
  
Zelda walked quietly away from him, wishing she could just disappear from his sight. He called out to her, but she just straitened her back and walked up faster. His words rang in her ears, How much did your mother and father spoil you?  
Just as before when she had fooled the guard tears began to build up behind her eyes. She was always strong and independent, but whenever it came to her parents, she was as week as a new-born kitten without fur.  
She listened to the sound of Link's boots racing up the trail, but Zelda DID NOT want him to see her in such a pathetic state. She began running faster then he was so that he couldn't see her face, and so he began to speed up. She got faster and so did he, like a cat and mouse game. They kept running despite the heat and the sweat going down both of their necks, Zelda trying to cover her emotion and Link determined to stay with her.  
Zelda kept running, faster and faster, and without thinking about where she was heading off to. She turned sharply around a cliff, and fell strait down a large hole that seemed to pop out of the ground.  
  
Link turned the corner where Zelda had gone only to see that she was no where in sight. But there was no where she could of gone to hide from him, so where did she go?  
"Zelda!"  
He got no answer, his voice echoing through the empty space of the mountain. He looked around to see if she had hidden behind to see that she was still no where in sight. Did she use her magic to somehow make herself invisible? The Great Deku Tree had never told him of any magic like that!  
"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda where are you! HELLO!"  
Once again he was answered by the hollow echo of his voice; he cursed and then turned around. And then before he could even think, he slid right down a hole that was next to him. He fell farther and farther, knowing that when he would hit the ground he would instantly be killed. But when he landed, it was in extremely soft ground that saved him from being killed.  
Link didn't get up but looked around, seeing that he was in a huge pile of ash, and to the right of him was a motionless Zelda. He got up with a grunt, and then trotted over to see if she wasn't dead.  
"Zelda?" He placed a gentle hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. He felt it, she was just knocked out, he lifted his hat off of his head and wiped away the ash that had gotten on her face when she had fell and rolled over.  
'She has such a delicate body, she's lucky that she didn't die. Well, she's not frail but she doesn't have a body to where she could take a hit and get up as easily as I could.'  
He wiped away the rest of the soot on her face and then picked his hat and then Zelda as he would a baby. 'She's light!' He thought as he looked around for an exit. There was one to his left, but there was one in front of him too. Which way should he go?  
He looked down at Zelda when she suddenly made a slight groan. She didn't wake up, but instead snuggled up closer to Link's chest, making it his turn to blush crimson. He swallowed and then shook his head, why should this distract him? He randomly walked to the exit to his left and began walking, making sure that he didn't trip on rocks in his path. He moved on when he realized how dark it was getting as he walked farther into the pathway, he needed a light, but where could he get one?  
"You got to be kidding! Damn it...."  
He sighed heavily, and then rested Zelda down on the wall of the cave. He sat down next to her, putting his head on his hands.  
He sat like this for what seemed like eternity, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. There was no way to try and climb out of the hole they fell into, it was to far up, and he needed light to go through the passage ways.  
He felt like his explode when a slender hand touched his shoulder, he jumped and then just saw that it was Zelda, awake and looking at him with sleepy eyes.  
"Link, what happened?"  
"You fell down a hole, and then fell after you. When I found you, you were knocked out like a man who had too much to drink at a bar."  
She was about to shift her position when she grabbed her arm in pain, sucking in the air between her teeth.  
"Your arm's broken!" Link gently pried Zelda's hand off of it and then put her hand onto his lap. He felt around her arm, searching were until he felt the broken bone under his fingers. Again, he took his hat off, this time he actually said a small prayer to it before he ripped in half, he then got the two of his arrows and then broke off the feathers and then the tips of it. He took Zelda's arm back and steadily put the arrows on each side of her arm. Then grabbed half of his hat, he wrapped the sticks snuggly around them, once he ran out of his wrapping material. He reached over and took the other half of his hat and tied them together. He wrapped it around just a little more before he used the rest the rest as a sling. Once he was done, he looked at Zelda.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
She didn't say anything but just shook her head, then smiled at him. Link realized that she hadn't fussed at all when he was putting the bandage around her arm. And that was PAINFUL; Link had had plenty of experience with broken bones to know what it felt like.  
"Thank you." She told him softly, bowing her head a little.  
  
Zelda bowed her head, as she told Link thank you. She looked and opened the palm of her good hand and then said, "Let the purity of Light be our will against the Darkness." In the palm of her hand sparkles flew up, forming a ball of light the size of her eye. She looked up at Link's face as he looked at the light in her hand, totally amazed. She looked more carefully at his face then she ever had before, realizing what obvious features that she had missed. His face was well shaped, it seemed to curve in the correct placed, and his eyes were an icy blue. His skin was lightly tanned, and he had a warrior's strong nose. His hair had streaks of oak brown in them, and the blond in his hair was dark, though not as dark as hers.  
'He's... handsome.' She thought to herself as she looked into his face with more intensity. And she didn't even argue with herself over that, because it was the truth. Then she thought of the way that he acted, and realized that she had completely thought of him in the wrong way. When he asked her to join forces to see what was wrong with Death Mountain, he wasn't trying to bug her, he was doing it because together they could do a better job with their abilities combined. He had even said that to her in her face and she had completely ignored it because she thought he was a pest. 'He's nice, and I can't hate him for yelling at me and saying that I'm spoiled.' She thought softly to herself. 'I'm acting like a completely bitch to him, no wonder he hates me.... But even though he hates my guts, he just bandaged my arm and when I was unconscious he made sure that I was alright. Sweet Nayru, why was I so rude to him when he's such a great guy? What can I do to repay for such a good deed he just did?'  
"Zelda, why are you staring at me?"  
She snapped out of her thoughts as Link called her, feeling stupid for leaving her eyes on his face. She looked away and tried to get up, but Link hopped up and helped her up.  
"Thanks." She told him, he just nodded to her while smiling at the same time.  
"Let's get going, we need to get out of here." He told her, the smile vanishing from his face. She nodded to him, and they both started off, side- by-side the way true partners should be.  
  
It was short, but like I told you guys I can't make these chapters too long! And Commander Link, please don't hurt me, I already have someone who's trying to catch me! Look at this lump on my head! It's huge!  
  
Hail: I found her! Thought you could hide under the coach did you?  
  
Ha ha... uh, crap....  
  
Gust: It's my turn to do something, let me have a shot!  
  
Sleet/Hail: No way!  
  
Gust: Let's do battle to see who gets to hurt her then! All of us against each other!  
  
Sleet/Hail: YOU'RE ON!  
  
(Battle starts to happen, CrypticElf crawls away into computer room.)  
  
OK, now that I'm safe, thanks for your all of your reviews! Does someone know how to stop rampaging Djinn from destroying your sister's house?  
  
Readers: Nope.  
  
Damn it! Ok, I guess until next chapter, CrypticElf.... 


	10. Pure Heart

Hello readers! And it's my pleasure to tell you all that my muses were so tired after battling each other they were too tired to hurt me! Yahoo!   
  
Hail: So... tired....  
  
Sleet: Can't... move....  
  
OH HAPPY DAY!  
  
Sleet: Why... you....  
  
Hahahahahah! Cackle! Cough Cough Cough. Voice is now hoarse and raspy Sorry, can't do the evil laugh.... Ok, anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
(Black looking goo comes from hands and turns into the chapter.)  
  
Here you guys go! Cough I don't own anything of Zelda and never cough will. Does anyone have a throat lozenge? T.T  
  
Chapter Nine: Pure Heart  
  
Zelda and Link had been walking for hours, and they still didn't seem to be anywhere close to an exit. Zelda had given Link the light, because her arm had gotten sore from keeping her arm up. She was still connected to it though, and it was sapping her energy up. Zelda felt weighed down, her eyes had lowered themselves without her notice.  
"Zelda, can you use some of your magic to teleport us out of here?" Link asked her suddenly.  
"No, I can teleport through trees and things like that, but not solid rock. And besides, my magic's running low." She replied to him, neither of them stopping.  
"What? Then why did you keep on using it?"  
"Because we need light." She told him simply.  
Link paused for a moment before continuing on. "How can your magic run out so fast? I thought you would have a ton if you had been able to use since you were five!"  
"Magic," She told him, her eyes lowering even more, "is odd, when you use it for light, it burns up at least five times faster then oil would in a lamp. But when you use it for other things, it doesn't get sucked up as badly. And it also differs on if the wielder is tired or not, so it basically deepens on how much you use it and what your health is. Interesting huh?" She finished her sentence by yawning, and Link grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.  
"What?" she asked him sleepily.  
"You need to rest."  
"I don't-"She stopped herself, she was acting rude to him again. "It's OK, I don't need to rest."  
She saw Link blink a couple of times for a moment for her not acting as he thought she would. He recollected himself and acted like himself again.  
"Now that I can see your eyes, I KNOW that you're sleepy. And you're the one with the light here, so I don't want you to waste all of your magic all at once."  
Zelda looked at him without showing emotion, because she didn't know what to think. Then, she heard something, she looked away from him and then closed her eyes, perking up her ears to try and listen better. 'It sounds like... an instrument. And that tune it's playing, I can sense spirits listening to it.... Wait, maybe there's someone down here that can help us!'  
Her eyes flew back open, and she turned around and faced Link with a large smile on her face.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Can't you hear it?" She exclaimed happily.  
"Hear what?"  
"That tune! It's an instrument, I can hear it playing! And I can sense spirits listening to it; it makes them feel full of life!"  
"You can since- hey wait, did you say that it makes them feel full of life? Then it must be...."  
Link walked up next to Zelda and closed his eyes to try and hear the tune too. He opened his eyes, looking shocked.  
"Link? Are you OK?"  
"Yeah.... I know that tune; it's a song that my best friend taught me! She said that whenever I can hear this song out of the forest that the forest is connected somehow!"  
"Forest? What forest?"  
"I don't think that you've ever heard of this place, but the forest I'm talking about is called Korkori Forest."  
"What? I thought that I heard you say Korkori Forest."  
Link looked at her with and meet her eyes.  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"But that place is...."  
Zelda's head swam with thoughts, she had always dreamed of seeing this forest, but it was a dream. If she did go there, then she and Link would be killed! And no matter how much she wanted to go there, she didn't have enough magic to defend herself, and Link couldn't defeat them when he only had a sword!  
"That place is what?" Link asked her, she snapped back into reality and replied back to him instantly.  
"Cursed."  
"Cursed?" Link asked her.  
"Cursed, haven't you ever heard of the Korkori demons that lurk there? Or the tree that has such a strong curse on it, it can talk? I've always wanted to see this place with my own eyes, but we'll be killed in our condition!"  
  
Link stared at Zelda, unable to believe what he was hearing. Right when he thought that she might ACTUALLY be a better person then he thought she was, she went off and called the children of the forest demons. And the Great Deku Tree, who was the guardian of the forest, CURSED! How dare she insult them like that?  
"Cursed? Why the hell do you think that they're cursed?"  
"It's in the stories!"  
"What stories?"  
"Hylian stories! Tales, tall tales, fables! That place is cursed!"  
"Stories don't tell you anything! They are not cursed, and if you're going to insult them like that, then I think that you can handle yourself better then I can! After all, you didn't even want me to follow you, so this is better!"  
"Fine, beat it for all I care!"  
Link turned around and left, leaving the fuming Zelda by herself.  
'Stupid little...! Goddess that, that bitch!'  
Link kept on walking, but felt a little shocked at himself for thinking that. He immediately brushed it off, it was the truth! He walked on for about ten minutes, still ticked off; he stopped when he realized that the tune was closer. 'The forest is the only way out of here as far as I can tell, and it's farther away from her!' He walked of, lifting up the light to see where he was going.  
  
Zelda had been standing in the same spot as when Link had left. She felt sad, drab, stupid, but also angry. She wasn't angry at Link, she had no reason to be, she was angry at herself.  
How could she blow her top off like that? She had told him to leave, and now he was gone. He had also taken the light with him, and because he was getting so far away it was straining her magic, making it draining faster way.  
"This is stupid. He has the light, and I don't have enough magic to create another one. Why doesn't he just have the rest? It's the least I can do for messing up like that...."  
She gathered up the rest of her magic and then sent into the light, storing so they weren't connected connected anymore. It wasn't enough to last long, but it should be enough to let him get to the forest. The forest. How could she argue back at him when he said it wasn't cursed? It sounded as if he had been there before, so why did she miss that?  
She went in a random direction, it didn't matter which way, she would just get lost anyway. She tripped on her first step, landing on her broken arm, she lightly yelped in pain, then felt at it.  
'Great, now the arrows that hold my bone in place are broken! What kind of luck do I have today?'  
She slowly got up, and continued on, tripping over and over again. She just went on like this, not caring how much she got hurt. She would always get like this when she was down, and Impa would always tell her to stop and that she shouldn't be upset, and then would tell her why she shouldn't be upset. But Impa wasn't there, and that was the fact right that moment. She tripped farther, and then realized that it was getting hotter each step that she took. She was either getting closer to the Death Mountain Crater or a lava pit, and either one wasn't good in anyway she could try and look at it.  
She got up, took a step and then tripped, but this time she went tumbling down a slope. Farther and farther she went, rocks hitting her everywhere, and was surprised that she didn't black-out.  
Then, she felt herself drop, dropping farther and farther down until eventually she blacked out.  
  
Link looked at a small tunnel where the tune seemed to be coming from, and then walked into it.  
He blinked when came out into the sun, it was so bright! Once his eyes were adjusted he looked at the small light located in his palm, then, it flickered, and disappeared. He put his hand down and looked around at the green that surrounded him, it looked odd since all that he had been seeing for hours was dust, rock, and Zelda. He turned back at the waterfall, thinking. What had happened to her? Now that he thought about it, he had taken the light and had left her in the darkness. But then again, she could just make another light for herself, so she would be OK.  
He thought about how he had gotten here, after all, Death Mountain was miles away from Korkori Forest, so how did he get here? It must have been the magic of the forest; the Great Deku Tree had always told all of the Korkori that the forest had many tricks and magic within it. So why couldn't this be just some magic?  
He turned around and walked, listening to the song that Saria was playing to try and find her. He barely turned a corner when he saw her, eyes closed and sitting on an old stump playing her ocarina. He quietly walked foreword, then, when he was close enough he tapped her shoulder, and she stopped and looked up him. Her eyes shinned with delight when she realized that it was him, and leapt up and gave him a hug.  
"Link! You're back so soon! I missed you!"  
"I missed you too Saria." He told her happily as he returned her hug; even though he had to lean down to give it.  
"Tell me what you've done!" She told him when she finally let him go. "I want to know what you did when you were gone!"  
"OK, well, nothing special happened until I meet this girl...."  
They continued talking on, Saria stopping him every once in a while to ask questions, and Link didn't mind, he was just glad be rid of the annoying girl back at Death Mountain.  
  
Zelda woke up; she tried to move but stopped when horrible sensations of pain screeched across her body. Then memory came back to her, she was in an underground river because she gotten mad at Link and it was her fault that she was here floating down a stupid river. But there was one thing different about where she was, she wasn't floating down a river.  
She opened her eyes, and saw that she was surrounded by lush greenery. She was a little shocked when she saw three little girls around the ages of ten pop up over her.  
"She's awake! Hey are you OK? You're all burned up and bruised and scratched and...."  
"Kasi, would you stop bothering her! She already knows that she's hurt!"  
"Fine! But I'm the one who found her in the river Subia!"  
"Would you two stop fighting? This adult needs help! We need to get her to the Great Deku Tree; he'll know what to do!"  
Zelda looked at the one who was Kasi, she had her blue curly hair cut to her shoulders and had it in a hair band, and she had a blue tunic to match her eyes. Subia had bund dark-purple hair with a purple tunic and green eyes. The third child who she didn't know the name of had strait waist-long hot-pink hair, with a blue tunic and light-pink eyes.  
"You're right," confessed Kasi, leaning down over Zelda, "she needs help real bad. And the only thing that can help her is the Deku Tree, but she's too big for us to carry. How are we supposed to get her there?"  
Zelda felt confused when Kasi had said that Deku Tree would be the only one that could her, she must be in the forest! And were these young children Korkori? 'Link, he was right. The forest isn't cursed! I should of listened and not of talked back to him, then I wouldn't be like this....'  
"If only," said Subia, "we weren't so small. Then we could carry her, huh Leelia?"  
Zelda looked at the young girl who she hadn't known the name of and registered it in her mind. "Yeah...." Leelia replied back sadly. "If only Link were here. He could carry her. He's all grown up now, he'd be strong enough." 'Link?' Zelda thought, 'could it be a different Link that I know of? No, it couldn't be, he was talking about this place. And besides, how many these days have the name Link?'  
"L...." All the girls looked at Zelda when she made that noise.  
"What? What is it?" Kasi asked her, "she needs water to talk, her throats all dried up!"  
Leelia ran off, and then came back with a huge leaf the size of bucket, holding it up to Zelda's lips she slowly poured it in so Zelda wouldn't choke. After it was gone, Zelda felt her dried mouth refreshed, her mind cleared.  
"So," asked Kasi gently, "what were you going to say?"  
"L... Li...." The words in Zelda's mouth just wouldn't come out, but she won't let that stop her! "I.... kno.... Know him...."  
"Link?" asked Subia, "You know him? Are you one of his adult friends like that other person he talks about, Malon?"  
"Not... a friend... just... know... got lost... in... caves together... got in... a fight... then fell down into... a hole."  
"Both of you fell down?" asked Leelia.  
"No... he... went... with light... I couldn't... see... and then fell."  
"Link took the light?" Kasi said with confusion, "why would he do that if you don't have any light? He wouldn't do that!"  
"Forgot... to give me... some light... it's all... my fault.... For making him... angry...."  
All of the girls gave each other confused looks, and then Leelia went off and got more water. "Here," she said as she put another leaf to Zelda's lips. "You're probably talking so slow because you need more water. Drink up!"  
After Zelda finished the water Leelia went off and got her more, and then more until Zelda refused to have anymore.  
"OK," Kasi began, "What did you do to make him so angry?"  
"We both heard... a weird tune, and he said it was... about a forest.... In outside tales, the forest he was talking... about, was cursed, and full of demons... but, now that I'm actually in the forest... I don't believe stories of Korkori demons anymore... or the cursed tree.... When I told him about my stories... he got angry about insulting this place... and then I told him to get... lost.... So he left me, while taking light by accident... I'm sorry for insulting your kind, it's just stories I heard.... Now I know there just fake and stupid lies...."  
"That sounds like Link," said Kasi, "If someone insults something about him, he gets angry and then doesn't even really think after. This is kind of like the case with Mido, I can remember, I was the second Korkori to try and stop him from leaving the forest. We know that you know Link, but we still don't know how to get you to the Great Deku Tree!"  
"Pink fairies!" cried out Leelia, "Pink fairies can heal! There's a Pink Fairy fountain close by, I go there all the time! Wait right here, I'm gonna go get some for her! I'll be right back!"  
And with that said and done she ran off as all of the others watched, after she was out sight Kasi looked back at Zelda and touched Zelda's hair with careful fingers.  
"Your hair's all dirty and tangly; we need to get that cleaned up after your all better!"  
Zelda made kind of a mumbling noise to agree, and Kasi smiled sweetly at her in a childish way. Then, Leelia popped out the bushes, being followed by ten pink and red fairies. Right when all of the fairies were closer they darted over to Zelda and then swirled around her. Zelda sighed in relief as she felt all of her aches and sours melt away and all her magic restored the instant the fairies magic touched her skin. When they all stopped and flew back to their fountain, Zelda had more enough strength to get up. She sat up, and then stood, looking down at the children that surrounded her.  
"Thank you!" Zelda stuttered out happily, all the girls blushed and giggled at their appraise. "I mean really, I probably would of drowned if you hadn't me!"  
They giggled a little more and then Kasi took Zelda's hand and pulled at her.  
"Come play with us! Besides, we still need to fix your hair, it's all messed up!"  
"Yeah, please!" begged the other two at the time.  
"Well, of course, you saved my life! Just lead the way!"  
"Let's go back to the Korkori Village so we can find some other girls to help us! No boys allowed!" Cried out Kasi happily, the other girls nodded their heads and then they all took off, Zelda held on to Kasi's hand as they traveled through tree's and bushes and overgrown grass, not mention flowers of all different sizes.  
'This place is beautiful!' Zelda remarked in her mind as she looked at the scenery around her. 'I can't believe people actually think that this place is cursed and full of demons. What are they thinking, what was I thinking!'  
They led Zelda through more and more green, and Zelda felt even more entranced with its life and beauty. They finally stopped, and Zelda almost knocked into Kasi. When she recovered herself, she looked out to see trees the size of building around her, with ladders going up to them.  
'They live in the trees!' thought Zelda with enthusiasm.  
She saw a cleared path where the grass wasn't too long going around the trees, and then heard the sound of a waterfall off in the distance.  
"Welcome to the place where Korkori live um, what's your name?" asked Leelia.  
"Zelda, that's my name."  
"Oh, what a pretty name!" they all said together.  
"Let's go see all of the other Korkori girls! Come on!" said Kasi, still holding Zelda's hand as she started down a hill. The other two girls followed with energy, happy to have someone new to play with.  
  
"So Link," asked Saria as they walked together through the Lost Woods headed for home, "Zelda's still in the caves?"  
"Beats me, but like I told you, she has magic, and so she can just make herself another light."  
"Link, maybe you should go check on her though, didn't she tell you that she was low on magic? Maybe she didn't have enough left to another light. And she might of ran out since when you came out of the tunnel it disappeared, did you even think about that?"  
"Well, actually no.:  
"Link you don't take things seriously! She could be hurt!"  
"Saria, please don't make me feel guilty about leaving her in there, besides, I don't have another light to use even if I wanted to find her."  
"I do."  
"Saria....!"  
Saria would always make Link feel guilty over mistakes that he would do, and right now she was doing one heck of a great job doing it.  
"Well, you shouldn't of just left her there!"  
"OK, OK, I get your point, hey, why don't we have a race, whoever gets home first wins!"  
"You're on Link!"  
"OK, ready set go!"  
They started off running, Link already had the lead but Saria somehow tripped him, making her have the lead far away from him.  
"Hey!"  
Link got back up and gave a sprint, back then tripped on a root that had seemingly popped out of no-where. He got back up, determined to beat Saria. He raced faster and faster, until finally he came to a cleared area. Panting he walked to Saria, who was patiently sitting on the ground.  
"What took you so long Link? I thought you got lost there!"  
"Very funny.... Saria."  
"Come on; let's go say hi to the others!"  
"OK, but I can't stay long; I need to get back to Death Mountain to solve its problem!"  
They walked together around the forest to find that all of the girls had ran off somewhere and hadn't let any of the boys go with them.  
"Why would they do that?" Link asked himself more then Saria or another Korkori boy with flaming orange hair and eyes.  
"Don't ask me! I think they went to the flower trees. I think that they wanted you to join them Saria. Well, I gotta be going, see ya!"  
He walked off, leaving Link and Saria to think.  
"Link, should we go see what their up too?"  
"Sure, besides, it'll be nice to them!"  
They walked towards the place where the forest had the most flowers; it was a cleared area with only flowers in it. It didn't take that long to get there, but when they got there, both of them were surprised, but mostly Link.  
There was Zelda, sitting with all of the Korkori girls, making flower necklaces, bracelets, and circlets for them all with her magic. She and the girls were all smiling, talking to each other, most of the time they were handing Zelda more flowers to make things with. All of them were covered with flowers, even Zelda was decorated, although not as much as the others.  
"I don't believe it!" Link whispered under his breath, Saria ran foreword to join the girls, letting Link get a little time to absorb what he was seeing. All of the girls laughed and smiled even more when Saria joined them, and Zelda handed her multi colored bracelets, necklaces and circles so Saria wouldn't be the only one not wearing flowers among them. Saria smiled happily and accepted them with a smile, putting them on as she began talking to Zelda.  
Link swallowed and then walked forward, still feeling a little shocked at seeing Zelda at the forest. It wasn't JUST the fact that she was there, it was also because he had never seen another adult besides himself in the forest.  
"Zelda is that you?"  
All the girls stopped talking and then looked up at Link, then ran up to greet him as they always did when he would come back. Zelda froze her weaving and then stood up; waiting for all of the girls to stop hugging him so she could give him something too.  
  
Zelda looked at Link, hiding something behind her back. After all of the girls had cleared away from him, she walked foreword and looked Link strait in the eyes.  
"Link, I'm uh..." she felt a little nervous, she had absoluty no idea why she was though. "I'm sorry for making you angry like that. It my fault, if I hadn't told you that this wonderful place was cursed then you wouldn't have gotten angry at me. Erm, please take this as a token of my apology!"  
Bowing her head she handed Link a wooden beaded bracelet. She felt stupid, she felt like a little girl, but it was the only thing that she had that she could give to him!  
"OK, I accept!" Zelda looked up at Link with shock as he took the bracelet and put it around his wrist.  
"You do?"  
"I not really one to hold grudge, and well... you... said that you were sorry... and uh...."  
Zelda smiled at him, and then put her hand on his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else.  
"Thank you!" she told him as if he were her best friend after they had had a huge fight. "That bracelet has a spell on it, it can sense an evil presence nearby, it's not much, but it will let know when foes are nearby."  
Link smiled back at Zelda, feeling happier then he ever had before for some reason he didn't know. Then suddenly, words from his past echoed through his head.  
'Only those of a pure heart can hear this song.'  
  
I know, I know, that chapter was kind of corny, but still! I didn't know what else to put at the end! And by the way, did any of you remember Kasi from one of my earlier chapters? It was the chapter when Link was having that flashback of when he was leaving the forest, Chapter Five. Do any of you remember now? And at the end, he's remembering what Saria was telling him when she had taught him Saria's Song if any of you are confused!  
  
Sleet: That chapter was dumb! Where's the action?  
  
Eek! You're awake! Please don't hurt me, one of my reviewers are already threatening to hurt me!  
  
Gust: I'm not in the mood, but if you don't update quickly, we will!  
  
Hail: Count me in!  
  
o.O OK OK! Please review, I won't blame if you thought this chapter was odd, because I thought so too!  
  
Hail/Sleet/Gust: TYPE!  
  
ACK! Until next time if my muses or Commander Link doesn't kill me, CrypticElf.... 


	11. Seeing What Is Inside

Hello! It is your beloved author!  
  
Gust: 'Beloved author?' Who loves you? I know I don't HA!  
  
Hail: Look at me! I'm the cheesy author that makes stupid stories! YEEPI!  
  
--  
  
Gust: Look, she's angry! How are going to hurt us? Make us disappear by typing?  
  
Hail: Yeah Right! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Actually that sounds like a good idea! Let me see....  
  
(Begins typing, suddenly both Djinn disappear into thin air.)  
  
IT WORKED!  
  
Sleet: I'm back! Hey where'd everybody go? And why are you giving me a look of total control and you-can't-hurt-me-anymore?  
  
Because it's true!  
  
Sleet: You having total control? Give me a break! HAHAHAHA! ACK!  
  
(Suddenly Sleet disappears.)  
  
YES! Now that they're all gone, let the story continue! HAHAHAHA! HACK! HARF! COUGH! COUGH! Why do I even try to do these things? Here's the chapter and I don't own anything of Zelda and never will. This is for my own pathetic amusement....  
  
Chapter Ten: Seeing What Is Inside  
  
Link joined the girls in the circle, but didn't take any flowers. Instead he and Saria played Saria's Song together as the others stopped what they were doing to look and listen to them. Zelda was in the back of the group, still weaving the flowers together with her magic. The song was so lively, and she could see spirits of fairies and animals sitting on the trees listening to the song. One of the spirits that must have been a pet cat had gone down and was sitting on Zelda's lap. While using on hand to use her magic she used the other to pet the cat, it purred in delight, it hadn't been touched by a human hand in a least three-hundred years.  
'This song seems to sooth the spirits, I don't know why, but I feel something coming from Saria. It's a lively feeling, just like the forest has, Impa even has that I can feel, but Impa's is dark and shadowy. I don't get it, what is it? The Big Brother has it too, so does the princess of the Zora's, Ruto. I've only seen Ruto once when I was visiting the Zora's Domain; she was taking a dive from their waterfall.'  
She let her thoughts drown away as she finished up the last of the last of the flowers. She put the flower jewelry down in a pile gently as some of spirit birds fluttered down to see if the cat was actually being petted by someone among the living. When they landed on Zelda, Zelda now used her other free hand to touch and give each spirit bird special treatment. Eventually most of the spirits had come down to greet Zelda and be touched by her warm hands, none of them went near the Korkori, because the Korkori children didn't have the gift to see them and might accidentally sit on them or hit them. She was in the middle of petting a spirit wolf when she noticed that the playing had stopped and that everyone staring at her.  
Giggling, she looked at everyone. "Sorry, I'm just...."  
She couldn't tell them like she could tell Impa, because Impa could see spirits too, all Sheikah could. But they didn't, and she couldn't just tell them that she was petting spirits!  
Saria got up with her Ocarina in hand and looked at Zelda, and then reaching out to her shoulder, she picked up a spirit and began petting it.  
"You can see spirits?" she asked, Zelda felt astonished at the fact that Saria could see them as well as she could.  
"Yes."  
"It must be your magic that lets you see them, I've always been able to them, but this bunch has always been too scared of me to come near. How is it that they come to you?"  
"I don't know, the cat on my lap came first and then some birds, and then eventually most of the rest them came down."  
Link got up from his spot and then walked towards them with a questionable face.  
"Spirits? Saria told me that could see spirits, but I didn't know that you could Zelda!"  
"My magic," said Zelda, and begin petting the cat on lap again. "Let's me see spirits, like the Karkariko Village Graveyard, I talk to the spirits there. Most of them are nice, some of them have just died and are mourning over the fact that they can't talk to their loves ones anymore. Some have no family, I mean 'had' no family left and were happy to be dead. There are no robbers or murderers or anyone from that category because the ancient Sheikah rules say that those who did bad deeds before they died didn't deserve to be among those who were good."  
"That's really weird!"  
"Link, don't take another step forward." Zelda told him as Saria looked at a fairy spirit.  
"What? Why not?"  
"If you do, you'll step on a spirit, and even though you can't see them, you can still hurt them."  
"OK, that's kind of weird...."  
Link didn't move but the Korkori girls began asking Zelda about what it was like to be able to talk spirits. She just told them it was just like talking to the living, and Saria said with animal and fairy spirits it was just the same as if they were in their flesh and bone. Zelda eventually told Link that he could sit next to her if he wanted, and he did. They all kept on talking until the sun was beginning to come down, and then began heading back to the Korkori homes.  
Most of the girls offered for Zelda to stay at their homes, but Zelda politely told them no-thank-you. When all of them had separated and said good-night to Link and Zelda, Saria took this chance to ask something of Zelda.  
"Zelda?"  
"Yes Saria?"  
"Would you mind if you told me about the outside world, I mean Link's told me about it, but I need a girl's point of view, if you know what I mean."  
"Sure, although, I'll have to be going soon to get back to Death Mountain with Link soon. Of course that will be whenever he leaves."  
"OK! Thanks!"  
Saria ran to her home, and Link took Zelda to the bottom of his tree- house.  
"What was that all about?" He asked her quietly so they wouldn't disturb any of the Korkori as they ate of either slept.  
"What was what about?"  
"You coming with me to Death Mountain."  
"Well we're partners, aren't we?"  
"You mean you're not going to try and get there before I do?"  
"If you plan to stay here for a long-time, then yes I will. But if you're not, then I'm going to go with you."  
"Partners, you aren't joking?"  
"Nope."  
"Well that's great! And you won't try and bite me or something?"  
"Don't know, you look pretty tasty." She replied back to him in a sarcastic tone.  
"Hey, why did you turn down all of those offers to sleep at any of the Korkori girls' houses?"  
"Not sure. It's probably just that I'm not used to sleeping indoors that I'm used to turning down offers like that."  
"Don't you have a home or something?"  
"No... well, Hyrule is my home. Or something like that."  
"Well, this sounds a little odd, but would you like to stay at my tree-I mean house?"  
"Sure!"  
"Ok, just don't trip on the ladder."  
Link went up first, and Zelda went up after him. They walked in, and Zelda spotted a small white light on Link's bed. As Link took his sword, shield, and arrows off his back Zelda went to go see what it was. She knew what it was though, it was a fairy, all of the Korkori girls had had one with them. She knelt down and looked to see a young female in the light; she had long braids and a slender body. Her clothes were made out of vines and flowers, and her wings crystal clear, although when the light hit them rainbow colors were revealed. Her eyes were closed, indicating that she was asleep.  
Zelda couldn't help but smile as she looked at the peaceful fairy, then, the fairy opened one eye and looked at Zelda.  
"You're not Link." She told Zelda in a sleepy voice as she rubbed one eye. Zelda's smile widened as she listened to the fairy's extraordinary high-pitched voice. Yawning she stood up, hands on her hips and both eyes open she inspected Zelda with careful eyes. "But you are beautiful, and that's a good image to wake up to!"  
Link walked over when he heard the fairy's voice, and the fairy looked up at him with shock.  
"But you are Link! Welcome home!"  
She fluttered up and then hugged Link's check and he lightly touched her back with both hands. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before she gave him another hug and then flew over and sat down on Zelda's hair.  
"Your hair is tangled and messed up! By the way what's your name?"  
"My name is Zelda. It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"  
"Navi! Link's guardian fairy and partner! Well, I can't fight, but I can tell him where hidden or suspicious things are! And I can help him see what's around corners and help him aim when he's fighting. Hey, are you Link's girlfriend or something? He needs one! I swear he never talks to girls; he's always too nervous most of the time. So tell me, how'd he get the courage to ask you out?"  
Link slightly turned pink and Zelda stood up and giggled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Zelda is NOT my girlfriend Navi! She's my partner!"  
Navi gasped and then looked to Link to Zelda.  
"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?"  
"NO! Just partners in fighting!"  
"Oh," she said in a calmer tone. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
"Farore's name...."  
Zelda felt Navi begin to mess her hair and then she flew to the front of Zelda's face.  
"Let me do you hair! Link never lets me do his hair; he says it's for girls! And you are a girl, so you wouldn't care. I promise I won't mess it up!"  
"Sure."  
Navi did a swirl around Zelda's head and then took Zelda's hand and pulled her with amazing strength over to a chair. Sitting down, Zelda looked at Link and smiled as Navi whizzed out the door to get something.  
"Your fairy's nice."  
"Yeah, but sorry about the whole we're lovers thing, she often exaggerates about things like that."  
"Its fine, even though no one's ever done something like that before."  
"You really don't mind staying here?"  
"Of course."  
"You just turned into a completely different person, I swear on the Goddess names! Although your other side was a lot more challenging to handle, it was... well...."  
"Tame me? Don't even think that you can tame me for a moment!" She told him with a grin on her face. "And trust me, that is not going to be the last time you see my angry side!"  
Navi flew back in, carrying a hairbrush.  
  
That night Link couldn't sleep, he felt restless, like something was wrong. It was at least a little past mid-night, but he still couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't that his bed was too lumpy, it wasn't the fact that a girls was sleeping on another mattress across the room. There was just something wrong. He could feel it.  
A little while later, he heard Zelda get up from her bed. He was facing the wall, so he didn't have to worry about her noticing that he was awake. She walked out his room and out to where his ladder was and then took in deep breaths of air. After a while she began to climb down his ladder.  
'Is she leaving?' he thought as he silently got up and began to follow her. He waited until she was off the ladder, and then also waited until she was a little far off until he peeked over his balcony. She was walking around in a circle, rubbing her temples with both of her pointer fingers. She was making noises, she sounded frustrated, something was defiantly bothering her. He quietly went down the ladder, then advancing to Zelda he noticed that she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him until he actually touched her shoulder.  
"What? Only my guardian scares me like that!" she told him a whisper- yell.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her in the same quiet voice.  
"I can... feel something. Something isn't right. Some black-magic is taking place over towards that cliff behind those trees."  
Link froze with shock, that was the Lost Woods.  
"Are you sure it's coming from over there?"  
"Yes I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Never mind...."  
"I'm going to go check it out!"  
"Not without me your not!"  
"Not without me either!" Both Link and Zelda looked at Navi who had flown down during their conversation. "I'm coming with you too!"  
Navi flew and then landed on top of Zelda's head, and Link looked at Navi with shock.  
"Why did you go on her head and not mine?"  
"Because her hair is soft and velvety!"  
"And mine isn't?"  
"Your hairs usually dirty!"  
Link sighed and then signaled for Zelda to follow him. It was useless trying to argue with his fairy, she always won the fights. Zelda hesitated to follow, and Link looked at her with a questionable face. She pointed to her nightgown, and then pointed back to his house. Link nodded, and then she ran back up to get dresses.  
It seemed like she had barely gotten in his house when she came back out, this time she was wearing a blue tunic, it so dark it was almost black. She still put her circlet on with Navi sitting on its brim. She had also brought Link all of his weapons, and he was grateful for that. Once she was back down Link took his stuff and then put them in their usual places. He took her hand and led her over to the entrance of the Lost Woods.  
"Zelda, are you sure you want to wear such a dark color? I might not be able to see you in this darkness."  
"Alright, just a second."  
Pointing down at her tunic she whispered, "I don't like this stupid color, so let a white one be a bit better." Instantly her tunic changed into a white one, and even her boots turned white.  
"That better?" she asked him sarcastically.  
"I thought spells are supposed to rime?"  
"I don't know why people think that, why do they think that?"  
"Never mind, let's go!"  
She nodded and then followed him into the entrance of the Lost Woods; Navi zipped in front of them, meaning to be their light.  
"Link!"  
"What is it Zelda?"  
"I can tell which was to go, I can sense which was feels the most evil!"  
"Alright."  
Letting Zelda take the lead, he followed her through different tunnels and pathways. And after a while, he realized that she was leading them to the place where he and Saria would spend the day at. The place where Saria would sit on the old playing her Ocarina, in front of some old ruined stairs that would lead up to somewhere unknown. He was hoping that Zelda would take a turn and lead them away from that certain place, she just on going in the correct places.  
Eventually they got there, it looked the same, but Link could feel that something was terribly wrong. He knew that Zelda and Navi could feel it too; all of their eyes were upon the broken stairs behind the stump. He walked closer, then pulled out his Ocarina and played Saria's Song. Zelda didn't say anything, but walked up to where she was right underneath the stairs.  
He heard Saria answer, and felt grateful, but when she spoke to him, he felt worried for her with a sickening heart ach.  
"Link," Saria cried out from his Ocarina, "please help me, the spirits of the forest called me to the place where we always play at, and told me go into the place where the stairs are. But there are too many monsters, please help me! Please!"  
She was cut off before he could say anything, and then he looked up at the stairs, putting his Ocarina back. It began to rain, cold and hard. He had to help her, but how could he get up there?  
"Forest Temple."  
Link looked at Zelda, who was looking up at the stairs.  
"What do you mean by 'Forest Temple,' what is it?"  
"Forest Temple is the temple where it keeps the life of living thing plants in balance. If knocked off balance, then it could make all of the crops that Hyrule has wither and die. That," she told him as she pointed to the stairs. "Is the Forest Temple, I can hear the Spirits of the forest calling for help. I can get up there, but I don't know about you." She turned around, her hair wet but it still seemed soft and clean. Navi was standing under her, shivering from the cold.  
"You can get up there? How?"  
"I can teleport since there isn't anything in my path, when I'm up there, I'll try and find some way to get you up."  
He looked at her, and saw the wisdom in her eyes. She wasn't scared, but she wasn't sure about where she was going to go either, he saw the true part of her, the part that people never see. It was her soul, burning with stubbornness and will. He was seeing inside her.  
He nodded, and she ran over next to him, she seemed to switch places, moving to different spots and then checking back at the stairs. Navi flew back to Link, and finally she found a certain spot that seemed to suit her and then cried out in the booming thunder, "Let me go across the wind and fly like a bird!"  
Her feet lifted off of the ground, and for a moment Link thought she was going to fly, but then her body turned into a white light, then it became something like a thin string and disappeared. She reappeared at the top of the stairs, and then began searching for something to pull Link up with. Then, she pointed over to some vines nearby the stairs, she yelled out something, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She kept on pointing the vines, and then Navi flew over next to them, going up and down them. He figured that Navi and Zelda were suggesting that he climb up the vines, so he walked over to them and started climbing.  
It was hard work, because the rain had seemed to make them slippery, when he was close enough to the stairs, Zelda held her hand out to him, and he reached up, making sure to keep a good grip on the vines. Grapping her hand Zelda began to try and help pull Link up, but it was slow; he and his weapons were proving to be too heavy for her. Her arm glowed with magic, and she yanked Link up with surprising strength. It was so strong than he landed right on top of her, and he instantly jumped off of her.  
"Sorry!" He yelled at her, glad that it was dark so she couldn't his blushing face. She nodded and then got up, and then she ran into the entrance of what she had called the Forest Temple. Link followed her, not sure of where he was going, but still feeling his courage inside of him, pushing him to go on.  
  
So how was that chapter? It wasn't so corny was it?  
  
Sleet: WHERE'S THE ACTION LADY!  
  
EEEEECK! They're back! Why me????????  
  
Gust: Because you're a loser!  
  
Hail: I second that!  
  
--;;;;;;;;;;;; Am I destined to have such a horrible life?  
  
Gust: Seems that way, doesn't it?  
  
Gees... OK, please review! And aren't you guys happy that I put up two chapters at once?  
  
Gust/Hail/Sleet: SHUT YOUR YAP AND TYPE!  
  
Is there no satisfying you muses?  
  
Sleet: Nailed it!  
  
AAAAAAAGGGHHHH! So until next time, CrypticElf.... 


	12. Forest Temple

Hail: Hello readers! It's, me Hail! The one and only! CrypticElf is well... busy hanging around.  
  
Sleet: Shut up! You're giving them too much information!  
  
Hail: OH! Uh, anyway, CrypticElf is busy, and well, eerrrrrmmmmm....  
  
Gust: You suck at explaining things!  
  
I'm back!  
  
Sleet/Hail/Gust: WHAT!?  
  
Yep, that little tying me up trick doesn't bond well with my elfish powers. Heehee....  
  
Sleet: You're an elf?  
  
WHAT ARE THESE POINTY EARS NOT GETTING TO YOU! ONLY ELVES HAVE THE COOL POINTY EARS!  
  
Sleet: But I've never noticed them before!  
  
That's because elves must hide themselves in the human world, so that's why you haven't seen them before! Because I've been hiding them under this hat. Isn't it a cool hat? I found it on E-bay!  
  
Gust: What's Commander Link going to do when he learns that we failed? Crap! We are sooooooo dead....  
  
Ah, I see that you three need a hand.  
  
Sleet: Stop teasing!  
  
Why would I being teasing you? I'll help you all under one condition!  
  
Gust/Sleet/Hail: What?  
  
YOU NEED TO LET ME GET SOME SLEEP! IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO WRIGHT GOOD STORIES WHEN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO CLOSE YOUR EYES FOR FIVE... FREAKIN... MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gust: Oh... I guess we could let you sleep... but how are you supposed to get us off the hook?  
  
Go back to your masters, they will help you!  
  
Hail: I do miss Mia....  
  
Sleet: Me too....  
  
Gust: Ivan....  
  
See? You want to go back to them don't you?  
  
Hail: Well, uh, yeah.  
  
So go back! Back to the flat world of GoldenSun!  
  
Gust: Home.... That's it! I'm going back!  
  
Sleet/Hail: Me too!  
  
(Muses get their luggage and then go out the door.)  
  
FREEDOM! OK! Now that they're all gone, we can get going! By the way, this won't be like the Forest Temple that we know in the Ocarina of Time, but related to it. I don't own anything of Zelda and never will! Here's the chapter!  
  
(Makes the chapter appear and then falls asleep while standing.)  
  
Zzzzzzz.... Commander Link and that Kat Sage of whatever can't hurt me.... Yay.... I like bacon.... Zzzzzz....  
  
Chapter Eleven: Forest Temple  
  
Zelda walked through the entrance of the Forest Temple, and then looked around to see some type of garden that had long been abounded. It was almost pitch-black, but Navi's light let her see what was ahead. She walked around a little, looking at the grass, their was a path, but it was so destroyed that you could only see small pieces of marble between the grass and flowers. It seemed peaceful, but she knew better then to assume that it was safe. There was something here, but she just couldn't tell where. Link walked at her side, looking around as well.  
"Is this the Temple?" He asked her quietly, taking his sword out of his sheath.  
"It is, but this only the front of it; in other words, it's not the actual thing. We need to find the entrance of the true Forest Temple, Navi, do you see anything?"  
Navi zipped around, looking for the entrance of the Forest Temple. She flew back to Zelda and Link and went side to side.  
"No, are sure this isn't the Forest Temple?"  
"I'm sure."  
A sound came from somewhere around them, and both Link and Zelda got in ready battle positions. They both stood back to back, Link holding his sword and shield and Zelda with her hands forward ready to blast anything away. Nothing came, but neither of them relaxed. Navi kept watch of their blind spots, making sure not get in the Warrior's or Sorceress' way.  
A Wolfos jumped at Zelda and she instantly began hurling silver balls of light at it, her eyes white. Another Wolfos attacked Link at the same time so he wouldn't be able to help Zelda. Link knocked the monster away, and then when it was on the ground he pointed his sword directly at its heart. Zelda kept on throwing her magic, but the beast kept on dodging them with ease. It jumped at her, its mouth open to bit her neck, Zelda threw a beam of magic at it, it hit it squarely in the mouth, it went through its mouth and then through its skull, frying its brain. Link sent his sword piercing through the Wolfos's flesh and it howled as it took its last breath, both if the monsters seemed to evaporate into a mist of green and then disappear into the air.  
Both of them sighed and then looked at each other with smiles, it had been their first battle together as partners that hadn't been with each other. Torches off in corners came to life and lit up a door made out of wood that hadn't rotted at, in fact, it seemed like it was polished and there was nothing growing on it. Zelda and Link approached the door and then stopped at the entrance, with Navi flying around with anticipation.  
"Ready?" asked Zelda as she put her hands the doorknob.  
"I'm ready, how about you Navi?"  
"Would you just open the door in Nayru's name!"  
Zelda smiled at Navi and then opened the door, she went in first, and saw one female ghost in the middle of four torches. She couldn't see what she looked like, her form was like noodles. But Zelda saw that the ghost took each flame from the torches and then flew into the floor, crying. Link walked up to Zelda, and Navi went in front of them.  
"Did you see that?" She asked Link in a normal toned voice.  
"You mean that ghost? I saw it."  
"Why do you think she took the lights?"  
"Beats me. Come on, the faster we beat this place the faster we can save Saria and this whole balance thing under control."  
Link walked ahead of Zelda with Navi trailing behind him.  
'Saria's in trouble?' she thought as she followed behind Link.  
The room was lit with torches on the walls, and there were two different stairs leading up to two different doors. One of the doors didn't have a stair way, and it was too high up to climb to. Link and Zelda looked at each other, knowing that if they wanted to get through this fast they would have to split up.  
"So," said Link as he turned and looked at one of the stairs. "Do you want to split up? I'll this way."  
"I think that we'll be OK by ourselves, Navi, who will you be going with?"  
"The one without the magic!"  
Zelda nodded at Navi and then advanced to the stairs.  
"Be careful."  
She looked back down at Link, who was looking at her with a smile. She smiled back and then nodded.  
"I will. And you better be careful as well!"  
Giving each other smiles they turned around and went their separate ways, Zelda got to the top of her stairs and then went through the door.  
  
Link heard Zelda close the door, he turned around to see her one of her white boots disappear and then the door close behind her. Sighing, he went up the stairs as Navi stood next to his neck.  
"You like her Link, I can tell!"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You have a crush on her!"  
"I do not. What gave you that idea?"  
"Fairies can tell these things, and if you don't like her then why did you sigh like that?"  
Link stopped in front of the door and sighed again.  
"It's just a sigh. And what can a sigh tell you if I have a crush on her?"  
Navi just giggled as she jumped off of his shoulder and then opened the door for him. He walked in and Navi flew in with him before the door became too heavy for her to handle. This hallway had torches all along the sides of it, and nothing seemed to be dangerous looking. Link ran forward, and nothing seemed to come out to try and eat him. He got to the other side of the hallway safely and then opened the next door. This time it was a circular room, and a pile of bones sat in the center.  
"I don't get it, there's nothing here Navi."  
He and Navi advanced forward, both of them watching out for something that might try to pop out and attack them. Nothing came, but the chills running down Link's spine told him otherwise. He was on the other side of the room when he turned around to see that the pile of bones that had been in the middle of the room had disappeared. He looked at the spot with confusion and then walked over to it to examine it. His brows went together and then he turned around, a human skeleton right there behind him. He jumped back just before the skeleton tried to slash at Link with its sword. Link kept on going back to get himself some room to attack, the skeleton stayed where he was, and Navi flew over next to Link's ear.  
"It's called a Stalfos!"  
"How can I kill it?"  
"You can't! It's already dead! You have to try and do something so that it can't try and pull itself together, but I don't know how you can do that!"  
"Great...." He muttered under his breath as blocked another attack with his shield. "I hope Zelda's having a better time then I am!"  
  
Zelda walked through the eerie hallway, glancing to make sure nothing tried to attack her. She looked at the door in front of her and then opened it, behind it was another courtyard, this one seemed to be in good condition. The plants weren't overgrowing over everything, and a fountain in the center was giving crystal clear water, the statue of it was a fairy holding a pot and was leaning over to let the water spill out. It was sunny, so it had obviously stopped raining. Zelda looked around and saw a well; she walked over to it and looked into it to meet a tunnel of black with a ladder going down it. It looked the most suspicious, so Zelda decided she should try her luck and began climbing down.  
She went all the way down and found that the well was some type of entrance to another hall of the Temple. Zelda walked forward, and then went through a door to see her in a hall. Walking forward she felt like something was wrong. She turned around to see that the door that she had gone through was upside down, this hallway was twisted!  
She swallowed and then turned around and then kept on going, and couldn't see but could feel the hall twist as she kept on walking forward. She got at the end of the hall, and she immediately opened the door to get out of the cursed hallway. Now she found that she was in another staircase, so she began walking down them. She noticed a picture of a young woman that had brown eyes to match her brunette hair holding a purple fire in her hand. Zelda stared at it for a while, and then noticed that the fire in the portrait was moving. The image disappeared, and Zelda ran down the stairs, hoping to get to the bottom of it soon. She did, but all that was waiting for her was another portrait of the same person and the same flame.  
"Why are you haunting me? I mean no harm, only to fix what is wrong with this temple!" Zelda looked at those brunette eyes, and then the person in the picture turned her head and then climbed out of frame. She walked to Zelda, holding the purple fire in her hand.  
"What," she asked Zelda in a sad, yet melodious voice. "Makes you happy?"  
"Helping others." The words spilled out of Zelda's mouth before she even had time to think.  
"Will you help me?"  
"What is it you want me to do?"  
"Let me take possession of your body, if you do this, then I can lead you to the evil that is within these walls. But you must help me sisters, for they have been captured in portraits. Only I have the power to leave the paintings. But to help my sisters I need someone of the living."  
"Are you the spirit who took the fire from those torches?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you take them?"  
"To give one to each of my sisters, they say it can get cold and lonely, so I brought them fire to help them. I have three sisters, you must help me free each one, and then when we return the fire to the torches to where I was earlier, then a gateway to the evil of this temple shall appear. Please help me free them!"  
Zelda thought for a moment, this could be a trap, but she felt no evil from this ghost, only sadness and sorrow. She had to help her, and Zelda knew that if even if the ghost didn't lead her to the evil here in this temple, she would have helped her anyway.  
"Do what you have to do, but let me still have part control of my body."  
"Thank you!"  
The spirit walked into Zelda, and Zelda felt the spirit take half control of her body. It didn't hurt at all, and Zelda found that the presence of a spirit felt... nice.  
'I shall lead you to their prisons.' The spirit called out from Zelda's mind.  
"Alright, but what's your name? And you can use my mouth if you want to."  
"Thank you," said the spirit, and Zelda found it seemed odd to have a different voice come out of her body and no-control of her lips. "My name is Kale, the youngest sister of all."  
"Kale, it's a pleasure to help you, please, lead the way."  
Kale took control over Zelda's legs and turned Zelda back up the stairs, running, hoping with all her heart that she could really do something to save her sisters.  
  
Link dodged another attack, and then swung his sword at the Stalfos' neck, its head fell off and landed on the floor, and the rest of the skeleton walked around trying to find its head. Link had been doing this for at least fifteen minutes and he still hadn't found a weakness to destroy the monster. Navi flew over to his ear as the monster continued searching desperately for its head.  
"Link, have you found a weakness yet?"  
"What does it look like?" He asked just as the monster found its head.  
"Sorry for asking!" She flew off before the Stalfos had enough time to try and attack her. The Stalfos wildly began slashing at Link, and it was getting harder and harder to dodge its attacks. Link kept his shield up, watching as he saw sparks fall to the floor. Link saw part of the leg of the skeleton shot underneath him, but didn't have enough time to try and move away. He tripped, and hit a statue behind him; the statue made a click noise before the middle of the floor collapsed and fell into darkness.  
The Stalfos raised its sword over its head, and then brought it down; Navi flew into the sword and then began flying around its head. The Stalfos tried to swat her away and began to walk backwards, and before it could do anything it fell backwards into the pit. Navi flew back over to Link and hugged his cheek.  
"Thanks Navi." Link told her as he got up off the ground with a grunt.  
"No problem!"  
The sound of moving stone was heard and Link saw part of the wall move to reveal a door. He stood up and put his sword in its sheath. Walking around the hole in the floor he went and opened the door, and found himself in another circular room, but this one had a number of doors. And there had to be at least ten different doors, he looked at them all, wondering which one to pick.  
"Link, this is a riddle room, pick the wrong door and you will meet your death, so choose wisely!"  
Link sighed and then went to the nearest door; he put his hand on the handle when he felt something move on his wrist. Taking his hand off the doorknob he looked at his wrist and found that it was the wooden bracelet that Zelda had given him. Why was it vibrating like that? Wait, hadn't she told him that it would tell him when evil was nearby? So if he used the bracelet, it could tell him which way was safe!  
Link began to walk around the room with his hand reaching out to the doors, waiting until the bracelet stopped moving. He was a little past the middle of the room when its vibrating almost stopped, and so he went to the next door, but then the bracelet began vibrating even more. He went back to the other door, and the bracelet steadied. He went to the door that had been before that one and it began vibrating harder again. He went back to the door, and then realized that since the Temple had evil in it, the bracelet would still move when he came to the right door, just not as badly as it would to the others.  
He went and opened the door, and then walked in, and saw a statue of a wolf in the center of it, with pots rimming the square room. The statue was one of a wolf sleeping, and it almost looked real. Link looked at it for a while longer and then went forward to try and see what it felt like; he reached out, and gently touched the surface of it. He froze when the rock under his fingers felt like fur, and then realized that it WAS in fact a sleeping wolf, its fur a stone gray. Link slowly took his hand back, and steadied his breathing, getting back up he walked as quietly as he could away from the wolf. He hit the door with his back and then cursed at his stupidity. What was he thinking? Now that he paid closer attention to the monster he could see it breathing, its chest going up and down.  
Link went away from the door a little and then pulled out his bow, stringing it with an arrow he aimed at the wolf's head. Letting go, the arrow flew and pierced through its skull, killing it instantly. Link sighed in relief as part of the wall moved to reveal another door. Walking over to the wolf he saw a small bulge at its stomach, curiously he leaned over and checked for its gender, and found that it was a female. He felt a stab of guilt, feeling Navi stroke his neck with tiny hands.  
"It's Ok Link, you didn't know."  
Biting his lip he picked up the wolf and walked over to the door.  
"Link, what are you doing?"  
"I don't even know how she got pregnant, but she at least deserves to have her body put in better place then this room. Can you open the door for me?"  
Navi went past him and opened the door, and Link walked out into the sunlight. He was in a garden, it was overgrown and a small stream trickled down the middle of it. A bridge led to the other side, and flowers grew everywhere. He walked over to a patch where the flowers seemed to stick out the most and laid the body of the dead wolf down.  
"I'm sorry that I can't bury you, but I must get this temple back in order. Please forgive me." Link said this with truth, this wasn't a Stalfos or a Wolfos, it was an actual animal, and he had killed it along with its pups.  
Standing up her looked around and saw another door; this one was covered in vines, and would obviously take time to open. He looked to the other side of the garden, and saw nothing but flowers. But something caught his eye on the stone wall on the other side, and he went to the bridge and over it to inspect it more. Navi flew ahead of him, and then stopped and waited for Link to come. Once he was there, both of them looked at the wall, and found that it was a picture; it was a child's picture, done with black. It was small, and whoever had done it must have been killed, because a red stain was next to the illustration.  
Looking at he saw that there were four young stick adults, and a few stick children, the thing about this picture was that they were all on the ground, with black coming out of their bodies. And it must have been blood, because all of them had X's where their eyes should have been, tongues hanging out of their mouths. A figure stood towering over them, it seemed to be a tall man, holding a sword larger then he was with blood dripping off it. His cape blew in the wind, and he had a smile on his face, happy at what he had done. One child seemed to be still alive, and was holding up a stick, and was next to something that must have been a wall.  
"In Nayru's name, what kind of a picture is this?" asked Navi in a frightened voice that quivered. Link pointed at the child that held the stick in the picture.  
"That must have been the child who made this picture just before they died, and the man over the dead is the one who killed them. This is a story of how they died; I wonder where their bones lay...."  
"Well I don't want to know!" Navi cried out as she went and sat down on Link's shoulder trying to keep herself from crying. "How sad...."  
Link looked below the bottom and saw that there was tree with lines for eyes and a fury mustache and eyebrows, he felt his blood freeze, that was the mark that all Korkori put on the bottom of an important message. The children had been Korkori, but then who were the four adults? And who could have killed them?  
Link looked at the blood stain next to the picture and then looked down but saw no bones. He moved the grass around, there had to be bones here, where else would they be? He dug a little into the ground and then found a small skull; some pink hair was still attached to it. He felt his stomach roll and twist as he found the full body; it still had a green tunic on. He tightened his hands in fury, and felt tears began to burn behind his eyes. His knuckles turned white, but the tears wouldn't fall. He heard Navi whimper as she looked at the skeleton of a young Korkori, and could feel her tears go through his tunic.  
He covered the body with dirt, and then stood up. This place was a graveyard, it wasn't the place where the balance of nature was controlled, it was a slaughterhouse for the innocent. He turned around almost fell backwards when he saw a Korkori girl with light pink hair and purple eyes with a green tunic standing behind him. Her hair was wavy, and went down to her waist; her eyes were sad, and full of murder. Link also noticed that he could see strait through her, and realized that it was a ghost.  
"What do you want?" He demanded when he got his emotion back under control.  
"What makes you happy?" she replied in a sorrowful voice.  
"Being with my friends, and meeting people."  
She cocked her head to the side and then lifted it again.  
"How do you meet these new people?"  
"Usually by helping them." He answered back as Navi shivered next to his neck.  
"Will you help me?"  
"Help you with what?"  
"Free the other trapped spirits of the Korkori children who were murdered here long ago."  
"How long have you been dead?"  
"At least one hundred years. A little beyond that, but not that much."  
"Who killed you?"  
"A man with a large nose and red hair, he decapitated us all. Except for me, he stabbed me in the abdomen, and so I crawled over to that place and made that picture, and then he cut my head off."  
Link looked at her and then to the spot where the bones lay, those bones were hers.... He turned back around and looked at her.  
"Why do you want me to help you?"  
"Because, I was watching when you took that wolf and set down to rest in the sunlight instead of the cold dungeon. And you respected her even though if she had been awake then she might have killed you."  
"How did you."  
"I can go in and out of this courtyard if I want, and I sensed a living human spirit and so I watched what you did."  
"Where are of the other spirits that were killed?"  
"We were all confined to portraits, but another ghost and I were able to escape. We don't see each other often, because we feel guilty that we both were able to escape and the others didn't. Even though that's what we think about most of the time."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Follow me, and I shall lead you to them. I will be able to bring you to them, but you must figure out what to do."  
"Ok, so what's your name?"  
"Lale."  
"Lale, how come I can see you?"  
"The Temple's magic allows us to be shown at our will. "Alright, show me the way!"  
"Thank you!"  
She walked off to the door that Link had seen earlier and at her touch the vines disappeared. She went through the door and Link followed her, knowing he would do the best he could to help the Korkori spirits be free. He opened the door and saw Lale waiting for him in an upside-down room. There was a table with plates, glasses, and chairs on the ceiling, and even the torches burned upside-down. He went into the room and looked at everything, and then noticed that there was a hole next to the right of the table.  
"Come." Link looked away and then followed Lale again, going through another door he saw that he was in an indoor garden. The plants had odd and poison-like colors, and some of the plants even looked like they were breathing.  
"Mind not to wake the plants. If you do, they will probably kill you." Link looked at Lale with shock, how plants kill him? Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she explained to him a calm and quiet voice, "these aren't actual plants, they only take the form of them. They are monsters, but have been sleeping for a long time and have been waiting for some dinner to eat."  
Link nodded and carefully stepped through the sleeping monsters, more then once he almost tripped on something that looked like a branch. He sighed when he reached the end and then opened and then closed a door. He was cut off when the ceiling came down, barley missing him by an inch; it came back up, and then came back down a few seconds later. He watched it fall for a second time and then saw that there were open spaces where the ceiling didn't fall on.  
Taking in a deep breath, Link charged forward just as the ceiling began to go back up. The spot where he was going hadn't seemed that far away, but as he got closer, the ceiling began fall.  
  
Ok, I know, I know, that chapter sucked, and the battle scenes stunk like a skunk as well. But I promise next chapter to make the battle scene better, it's just that I want to get these chapters up as soon as possible. And the Djinn still haven't come back from their little vacation; they sent me a card though. It has the three of them and they're with their masters, and they're all happy and whatever so forget about them! The fact is, is that I am FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT! And that's sleep. Heehaw. Oh, and I know that the names of the side characters in this story aren't that good, and that's because I make them all up. Before I began writing this story and read other fanfictions I would think, 'What kind of a crappy name is that?' And now, I see that names are actually hard to come up with, although when other writers write they're usually actual names. Zelda's an actual name, but what about Link? And Malon? And Ruto? And ouch! Someone just hit me with a tomato, who did that?  
  
RandomGuy: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!  
  
Oh, so you think that's funny do you? Well what about this!  
  
(Black and a dark red aura surrounds CrypticElf, and then the Random Person begins to get the cheesy computer effect around them too.)  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HACK COUGH COUGH HAHAHAH! Take this!  
  
(Random Guy begins screaming like a valley girl as CrypticElf walks over and gives him a weagy, and then she pulls his underwear over his eyes.)  
  
Let that be your lesson!  
  
Random Girl: This isn't an adventure/action/romance fic, this IS A HORROR FICTION! EVERYBODY RUN!  
  
(Everyone else begins running away; the Random Guy can't see where he's going and runs around in circles.)  
  
I fell so much better now! Mmmm....  
  
So until next time, CrypticElf.... 


	13. Deeper Into the Forest Temple

Hello readers, the evil muses are still not back, but I got ANOTHER box, but I don't want to open it! But if I don't, it will be torturing me with its mystery... Damn it my elfin curiosity, I HAVE to open the box!  
  
(Begins to rip box to pieces. Leans over to check what's inside.)  
  
What the hell...?  
  
(White light jumps out of box.)  
  
Hello, it's me, the one and only Navi!  
  
O.o You have GOT to be kidding me!  
  
Navi: Is it good to be out of that box! Hey are you CrypticElf?  
  
Ermmmm yeah, why?  
  
Navi: I have been sent to watch over you by Link, because he told me that this fan fiction sucks, and that something obviously bothering you.  
  
Link cares about me? I feel so gooey and weird now!  
  
Navi: Actually he didn't say that, I just told you that so you wouldn't feel bad!  
  
T.T Gee, thanks.  
  
You are welcome new friend! And do not worry, I shall protect you, I am your new muse!  
  
WHAT? A new muse is the last thing that I need, I already have three others!  
  
Navi: I actually have something from the muse company, it reads:  
  
The muses Hail, Sleet, and Gust from now on may only appear on GoldenSun fanfictions.  
Signed,  
The Muses Incorporated  
  
What?  
  
Navi: Yep. Its right here in ink, want me to read again?  
  
No, but... I'm... I'm... I AM FREE! NO MORE TORCHERING MUSES!  
  
Navi: But whenever you write GoldenSun fanfictions, they'll come back, that doesn't bother you?  
  
Are you kidding? Of course it doesn't! So, you're my new muse for this fanfiction?  
  
Navi: Yes, and if anything will try and hurt you, I will be there to protect you!  
  
A floating light protect me, how nice.  
  
Navi: I know, that's awesome isn't it? Ok, here's the fic!  
  
(White light appears and then the chapter appears.)  
  
Navi: CrypticElf owns nothing of Zelda and never will! Read on readers, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Deeper into the Forest Temple  
  
Zelda/Kale had entered a room, but the only problem was that they couldn't even see Zelda's nose in the darkness. The door was locked, and for some reason Zelda couldn't use any of her magic.  
"Kale, why can't I use my magic?"  
"This room has a spell on it; it makes all white magic die."  
"Die?"  
"Well, until you get out of this room, then you can't use a drop of it."  
"That's just great to hear...."  
"I wish that I could help. But I've never seen this room before, I'm sorry. I usual just around this room sense I can pass through walls. Sorry again."  
"Hey, it isn't your fault."  
The spirit didn't reply back, and Zelda stayed where she was. There was only one way she could get out of this.  
"Lale, is it only gray magic that gets affected?"  
"White and gray. Not black."  
Zelda smiled to herself, and then closed her eyes.  
"Lale, I'm going to do something, I don't want you to freak or anything."  
Whispering under her breath, she chanted,  
"Ka sha homani shashi nomali lebequina, Sheik."  
Zelda felt her body change into a Sheikah body, the body of a young man.  
"Zelda, what did you do? That was black magic."  
"From now on," said Sheik in his voice not Zelda's, "Or whenever I'm in this form, call me Sheik. I use that Sheikah magic to turn myself into a young Sheikah male."  
"But I sense that you are still a female!"  
"I know, all that I do is alter my body and change my voice and my clothes. I don't change my gender."  
"That's interesting."  
"Yes it is, and with my transformation I can now use Sheikah magic. The way it works is that when I got this form it was from a Sheikah woman, what she did was put Sheikah magic around my body and it turned me into Sheik. But the only way I can get to this magic is to chant what I just said and then I will turn into this, and with it comes a better body and black magic. I can't use my other magic now, I'm not sure why. Make sense?"  
"A little, I can understand what you mean."  
"Right now I can see in the dark like its daylight, it's a kind of Black Magic that ONLY the Sheikah have. But unfortunately, what I can see isn't very good."  
"What do you see?"  
"Something that looks like a giant Fly Eating Plant. Just imagine it at least, let's say, seven larger?"  
"That is not good, is it?"  
"How did you figure that out?"  
Fly eating plants were plants that ate flies and small insects; they were five feet in height and barely inches wide. (Just remember the weird thin things in the Great Deku Tree where you could get Deku Sticks, just not the size part.) The monster in front of Sheik and Lale looked nearly the same, but had different colors, was way larger, had teeth at least two- feet long dripping with yellow bubbly venom, five green eyes the size of wagon wheel and also to make it even better it had about a dozen tentacles with thorns on them the size of a dagger. It wasn't asleep either; it was just waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Sheik looked around it and saw that there were unlit torches, and also saw a statue of an attacking Wolfos nearby.  
'That statue must be the key to making this room filled with light. I think I can move faster then that thing can.'  
Moving as fast as his legs would carry him, Sheik ran to the statue, the giant plant didn't even seem to mind, this was just more fun for it to it to have. Sheik got to the statue and pushed on it, it moved at his touch and all of the torches burst with light.  
"Oh, in Farore's name...." said Lale a surprised yet dulled voice as she saw the monster.  
Sheik looked at the plant with careful eyes, searching for a weakness, and he knew that the monster was as doing the same as well. It seemed that Sheik the Sheikah wouldn't do that well for this job.  
"Aniuqebel ilamon ihsahs inamoh ash ak, Zelda."  
Zelda returned, and she looked at the monster as she crouched down but didn't get on her knees. Her hands lit up with black magic, gray magic was silver or gray, white magic was either white or a rainbow, and black magic dark colors. Zelda was a sorceress of gray magic, and she could control both white and black, and gray was both of them mixed together. Right now it seemed that black magic would do the best, and her hands glowed with a dark purple. The monster saw this and spit out some of its yellow venom, Zelda created a shield to stop the venom; it hit the barrier and sizzled as it slowly went down.  
"Zelda, how do you plan to defeat this monster?"  
"I don't have a plan right now, if you really want to know."  
"Actually I don't think that I did."  
The monster studied her, its green eyes making sure not to miss a single piece of information about her body. Zelda studied it too, her hands still lit up with magic. She couldn't use Sheik in this battle, because his attacks were for building up damage with his speed and swiftness, but what Zelda needed was a well made attack to instantly finish it off, and Sheik couldn't do that. But now that Zelda was in her Zelda form, she was still left clueless about what to do. She needed help; Impa would know what to do.  
If she thought like Impa would, then maybe she could win this battle! Ok, first, Impa would look for a weakness, and Zelda had already done that. So next... Impa would start attacking the weak point, WHAT weak point was there? Zelda sighed in failure, she would just have to do this by her own planning, not Impa's.  
"Kale, do you know anything about this monster?"  
"Afraid not, I am sorry."  
"Thanks anyway."  
The monster spat venom, and again Zelda sent her barrier back up. She couldn't just sit here and drain her magic with a shield, she had to do something.  
Zelda got up and stood with her hands still up glowing with purple, then, when the moment seemed right, she ran and began throwing her magic in forms of disks. The monster sent one of its tentacles at her head. Zelda ducked and then threw another disk, this one missing it by a mile, it hit the roof and a part of the roof collapsed and landed on one of the torches. Zelda ran a little farther when a tentacle flew towards her feet, she jumped and threw a blast of magic as it went under her to make her magic go farther up and also do some damage.  
The monster paid no attention to its new and bloody wound and spat out venom three times in a row, and Zelda turned around and ran in the other direction. One of the venom balls hit the bottom of Zelda's tunic and it hissed as it touched the white cloth. Zelda ripped off part of the bottom of her tunic before it continued to burn away her tunic. 'At least I wear a shirt and shorts under this,' she thought sarcastically to herself and Kale for comfort. She heard Kale giggle inside her, also trying to not make the situation as bad as it was. Zelda kept on running and another tentacle went towards her, this time it went to her center and Zelda let herself fall down so that it wouldn't hit her. But she foolishly forgot about the thorns and it caught the back of her tunic and her skin, it hooked onto her and it carried her up. It sent her flying into the wall headfirst, she fell to the ground and felt blood begin go down her forehead, she touched the blood and felt her vision fuzz. She rolled on her side against the wall and sent up a shield as three tentacles tried to hit her at once.  
'I'm not knocked out? But how?' She thought as her vision fuzzed up even more. She felt Kale give a mental shrug and Zelda kept her shield up as the monster kept on battering her, Zelda needed to defeat this monster now unless she wanted to be dead before she could even see Link again! Link, why was it she thinking about him when it was a matter of life and death? She could be dead within a matter of seconds if the monster got a good shot at her and she was thinking about him, the young man who she hardly knew anything about. That wasn't true, she knew enough about him to know that he was a good person, and he had earned that kind of a title inside of her mind, she had even called him a young man, not a boy.  
She suddenly smiled, she hadn't called him a boy, she had called him a young man, and after she defeated this monster and helped Kale with her sisters she would be able to see him again. That was something that she could look forward to, seeing him, not matter how stupid that seemed at that moment, that was what she was looking forward to.  
Her vision came back, and she looked at the torches that surrounded the room. She created magic darts between her fingers, if this didn't work, then she was dead. Letting her barrier fall, she threw her dart at some of the torches as five tentacles were sent flying towards her. She watched as the darts hit the torches and they all fell, and as the ones closest to the monster made the monster catch fire. Her head turned and she looked as the five tentacles drew upon her, she was taught by the Sheikah ways, and the Sheikah believed in facing their death. They suddenly caught with fire, and they withdrew themselves as the monster screeched in pain, Zelda let her head rest on the floor as she saw the monster burn, and she laid there until the monster was nothing but a pile of hot ash.  
Sighing, she slowly stood up, she felt everything move and closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She took in long deep breaths to keep the oxygen and blood circulating through her body. She felt the blood on her face ran onto her hands, was it that bad? But of course it was, she had been rammed into a wall by a tentacle of course it would be that bad! She sat back down on the floor, what could she do to make the bleeding stop? Kale invisibly hugged Zelda, wishing that she could do something to save this young woman.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Just to let everyone know, this is taking place just as Zelda started her battle with the freaky weird annoying stick thing-a-ma-bob.   
Link reached the spot just as the ceiling fell where he should have been, and he felt the air move around him as the ceiling hit the floor. Navi jumped as it fell and Lale simply let herself go through the ceiling, the ceiling slowly went back up, and Link sighed and waited for the ceiling to fall so he could look for another spot to run to. The ceiling fell again, and another spot was revealed.  
"Navi, I need you to go that spot over there where the ceiling doesn't fall."  
"What? Why can't you just go on top of the ceiling?"  
"Because it's too high for me, and if I don't get to a place where it doesn't fall then I'll be crushed."  
"Fine! Just wait right here!"  
Navi floated out of Link's collar and waited for the ceiling to fall, once it did and it began to go back up, Navi went under it when it was hardly three inches off the ground. She made it well before the ceiling can crashing down again, and Link waited for the perfect moment to run to the place where Navi was.  
"Ok, Navi don't move, I'm going to use you as something like a guide."  
"Alright!"  
The ceiling fell, and slowly began its way back up; Link sprinted to the spot where Navi was. He made it a few seconds before the ceiling came back down, and again sighed as Lale floated over to them. She kept on going until she was on the other side of the room and then waited next to the door. Navi didn't even let Link give the command as she flew off to the next safe spot. Again, Link sprinted and made it just as the ceiling fell down. They did this together for at least five more times, and then finally made it to the other side of the room. Link took no time and opened the door to the next room. The next room had a pit that lead all the way to the other side of the room. "Well this is great, how the heck am I supposed to get across?" Lale floated over the pit and over to the other side, she turned around and faced him. "There is a way that you can get over here without killing yourself, I don't know how though." Link nodded to her, and then faced the pit with determination. There was a way to get over this; he just had to figure it out. Navi fluttered to the center of it and began looking around.  
"Link, I don't see how you can get across!"  
"I don't either Navi."  
He looked around and saw vines that stretched to the other side of the room, and an idea clicked inside his head.  
"Hey Navi, would you say that these vines could support my weight? The ones on the walls?"  
Navi flew over to them and inspected them with careful eyes.  
"Barely, you aren't thinking of climbing them are you?"  
"That's what I did when I had to get to the entrance of this Temple, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, you're right, just don't slip!"  
Navi joined Lale at the other side of the room, and Link went to the side where Navi had inspected. He got a tight grip on it, and then he placed a foot on it as well, once he had finally gotten his other foot and hand on the vines he began to climb them. He felt his breath go in uneven paces, and he couldn't blame himself for being scared. If he slipped, it would be all over, but these weren't wet like the ones outside of the Temple were, but then this one had a pit, and Link didn't want find out what was at the bottom.  
He was almost to the end of the room when a part of the vines began to catch fire, and it quickly spread to the other vines. Link moved faster, and thought this inside of himself with anger, 'Can't this stupid temple just quit trying to kill me for at least five minutes?' He jumped off the vines, and saw that the fire had just about been close enough to engulf him. He took in a deep breath, and then walked over to Navi and Lale with a satisfacted smile.  
"Well, I'm not dead, isn't that nice?"  
Lale smiled back at him and then floated over to the door, and then floated through it. Link opened it and saw that this room was dark, and in the center was a flat fountain. Pink fairies floated around the water, and some of them were splashing each other and giggling. Link slowly walked forward and five of the pink fairies flew up to him, they circled him and let their magic touch and heal his skin. Once they finished they floated back to their fountain and continued playing. Link kept on walking until he was in the fountain itself, and then Navi zoomed forward and began greeting her sisters, all pink fairies were female, the reason was unknown. After she was finished, Link cleared his throat to get the other fairies attention, once he did, he began speaking.  
"Have any of you seen a Korkori girl with green hair, eyes, and tunic?"  
"Nope!" They all answered him at the same time; they still kept their eyes on him.  
"Ok, do you know where an exit is? I mean in this room?"  
"Go to the right and you'll see a door that leads to a hall, it isn't twisted though, this one will lead you several different ways, depending on the door you chose. One door is deadly, so chose wisely!"  
Link put a hand through his bangs and sighed, the fairies all still watched him contently. One of the pink fairies floated up to him  
"There is someone that you are looking for?" She asked, high-pitched but not as much as Navi's.  
"Uh, well kind of, but kind of no."  
"There is one other like you in this place, though she isn't a Korkori, if you want to see her, then go to the fifth door on your right!"  
Link's attention was immediately caught by the fairies information.  
"Zelda? How is it that you can know where she is?"  
All of the fairies answered him at once, and they also jumped and started to float around him too.  
"We can sense when a life is danger!"  
"What? What kind of danger is she in?"  
"We don't know, but we know that she's hurt!"  
Link stopped putting his hand through his hair and then went off to the right, and three fairies followed him. Lale followed as well, and Link kept on walking but glanced at her.  
"Lale, I'm sorry for this, but she's my partner, we had to split earlier so that way we could try and get through the temple faster."  
"It's alright, I don't mind. Besides, I know what's like to lose someone that you care about."  
Was about to correct her when he realized that was right, if he didn't care about Zelda, then he wouldn't be going off to make sure that she was alright. Instead, he told Kale this, "I care about her in a friends was, not romantic."  
"Of course, that's what I meant."  
Link ran into the wall, and then rubbed his sore nose; Navi flew around the wall until she found the door that lead to the hall the pink fairies had told them about. Link walked over and then stopped rubbing his nose; he opened the door, and then saw a hallway that had at least fifteen doors on each side. The Pink Fairies flew in front of Link and then stopped at the fifth door to the right. Link followed them, and then opened the door.  
When he walked in, the room was lit on one side, but on his side all there was was a pile of ash, some parts gray and some parts still red and steamy. On the other side sat Zelda, who was cradling her head as she sat down on the floor. Link ran to her, he knelt down and Zelda moved her hands and then looked up at Link. Link watched as blood from her head ran down her face.  
"Is that you Link?" she asked him in a voice like she had just had a bag of drugs.  
"Yes it's me, what the hell happened to you?"  
"Battle, got rammed into the wall, right above me, it's all fuzzy though, so I can't really tell if that's where I was thrown."  
"What's fuzzy?"  
"Everything, I was able to tell it was you by your hair and then blob of green on the bottom. What are those pink thingies?"  
Link looked at the Pink Fairies, and they floated over to Zelda, and then began to work there magic on her, and the bleeding on her head stopped and healed immediately. After a few seconds, Zelda sat up more, and the fairies flew back over to Link.  
"Oh, it is you isn't it Link?" She asked him in her normal voice, as she tried to wipe away the blood on her face but only smeared it. She reached down and ripped a small part of her tunic and then began wiping her face. Then, when she was finished, she spoke again, but this time a different voice came out.  
"Is that your name? Link, that sounds like a chord or wire, funny name."  
Link almost jumped out his skin, that wasn't Zelda's voice! Zelda put a hand on her mouth, and then talked again, but this time it was hers.  
"Sorry Link, I'm sharing a body with a spirit right now, her name is Kale."  
"Kale? Wait, that sounds like Lale."  
"Yep, it does doesn't it? Oh, who's that ghost over there?"  
Zelda pointed to Lale, and Lale smiled and waved at her.  
"Her name is Kale, and she's a Korkori spirit, she was, murdered her, and I'm trying to help her free some of the other Korkori, they're trapped in portraits, if that makes any sense to you."  
"Actually it does, I'm helping Kale free her three sisters from portraits as well, and when she was killed she was around her early twenties, that's right isn't it, Kale?"  
"I was twenty-one, and it's nice to see you again Lale."  
Lale floated over to Zelda and then looked Zelda in the eyes.  
"You can control magic?" she asked Zelda.  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"Only those with magic can a spirit posses, that's why I didn't try and share a body a with Link."  
Zelda slowly got off the ground, and Link helped her up, when she was back on her feet, she looked Link in the eye.  
"Link, thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For saving my life, if you hadn't come here, then I would have been dead! When I say thank you, I mean it with all of my heart."  
Link stared at Zelda for a while, and then smiled at her, she smiled back at him, and he led her back to the hallway with multiple doors.  
  
I know that some of you might want to kill for letting Zelda get the worst damage, but let me tell you this, if it had been Link, then he would of ended up just like her. Because she got the short end of the stick when she faced that monster! And I was going to make the ending of this chapter a little different, but I didn't want to keep any of you guys waiting. And if you have noticed, I have put another story, but that one is GoldenSun, and the evil muses will be there to bother me again! T.T But since I'm writing this story which as a most of you have guessed will be HUGE the GoldenSun story is going to be one of those few chapter ones. And I know that the name to this chapter was bad, but I couldn't think one!  
  
Navi: See, now that was better chapter!  
  
And if the name's Kale and Lale were mixed up, then sorry, because for a whole period of time I was calling Lale, Kale, and I tried to fix it, but I might have missed some. And I also just noticed in this chapter that their names are almost the same! I can't believe I did that, so, if some of you could maybe give me some names for some of the ghosts, then that would be GREAT. I hate trying to make up names; I just can't make names up. But whenever I try and use a real name, they suck, and so I just make them up anyway.  
  
Navi: That's a good point, I mean, what kind of a name is Lale?  
  
Don't rub it in.  
  
Navi: Ok, now please review!  
  
That's my line!  
  
Navi: Not any more!  
  
Grrr... So until next time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	14. Ghost

Hello, sorry about the major delay on this chapter, it's just that I got a lot reviews on my GoldenSun story, so it just motivated me!  
  
Navi: So that's where you've been....  
  
Yep, oh, and the chapter after this one might arrive late too, because I'm going back home next Monday! I need to change my profile; I might as well tell you guys now that I live in California. In Orange County.  
  
Navi: Just like the movie?  
  
Yes, everyone always says that, why? -- hey, have you been watching the TV?  
  
Navi: Well, the pictures just appear in a box, how can I help it?  
  
Whatever. Ok people, here's the fic!  
  
(Creates the chapter out of black magic from weird elfin powers.)  
  
Read on, readers! And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Ghost  
  
Zelda slowly followed behind Link, they had chosen a random door when they had gotten into the hall with multi doors, and she was having a feeling that they had chosen the wrong one. She could tell that even Link edgy, as they looked around at the empty portraits that hung around the walls.  
"This place is creeping me out." Whispered Zelda quietly.  
"It doesn't just creep you out!" Link whispered back.  
Lale floated next to them, looking as calm as ever.  
"It isn't so bad." She said to Link and Zelda, and she also looked at the empty portraits that hung along the walls. "But perhaps that is because I have been here for so long, that it no longer frightens me."  
"You are right," said Kale from Zelda, that made Link jump, he still wasn't used to that. "It has been so long since I have been afraid of this place, after I died, it didn't really matter to me anymore. Strange."  
"Strange indeed."  
"I wonder what ever happened to that man who killed us?"  
"Don't know, I can't really remember his face."  
Link felt a sweat drop go down his head, theses spirits talked so freely of their deaths and who had killed them. Was that how he was going to be when he died?  
"Hey," he asked them, Kale/Zelda and Lale looked at him. "I thought that when you died, you would go up with the Goddesses, why didn't you guys? And what about the spirits in the forest, and the ghosts in the graveyard of Karkariko Village? What about them?"  
This time Zelda answered and Link for some reason felt a little better when she did.  
"My guardian told me that it depends, it depends on what the Goddess decide. All spirits eventually go to Great Goddess, but there are some who had an unclean death, and they stay so that they can try and fix it within a period of time. Trapped spirits like Lale, Kale, and their friends were imprisoned, once they all reunite together without being trapped somehow can they all go to the Goddess. Some just want to stay, and so they do. Some are keepers of something and they must stay until their time has done or whatever they are guarding has been taken or destroyed. But most of the time if it has been taken they have to go after it, but sometimes not. And sometimes you have to stay until the Great Goddess say that you do, that is the case with the animal spirits in the forest. They have been waiting for centuries to go up to the land with the Goddess but have not been called. But every few thousand years, the Goddess call them all up at once, which is called, 'The Spirital calling of The Great Goddess.' They all gather at a Temple like this, only it's called the Spirit Temple, and that is where you go to be with the Goddess. The whole point of that Temple being there is so that it can act like a teleporter, so when the Goddess call you to go up to them, then you are guided there and then you are teleported.  
But the bad thing is, is that if you are trapped and you can't escape it, then you can't go."  
Link kept on walking quietly even after Zelda stopped speaking. 'She knows her stuff!' he thought as a grin crept up onto his face.  
"What are you smiling at?" Zelda asked him when she noticed it.  
"Well, it's just that you seem know the answer to every question that I ask."  
"Oh, well, haven't you noticed that most of the time, the sentences begin with, 'my guardian.'"  
"Not all of the time, but whenever they do begin with that, it usually sounds like some of those ancient fables. Kind of like the Sheikah, you know, those people who lived like a hundred years ago, and then disappeared?"  
Zelda tried to hide a smile, it was true, some people thought that the Sheikah had died over a hundred ago, but some people actually knew of their existence. Most didn't though. And Link had actually meet Sheik, but he didn't even realize that he was a Sheikah!  
"Why are you smiling?" He asked with a frown as they walked down the corridor, why did it seem like this place didn't have end?  
"Well, my guardian is a Sheikah, her name is Impa. She actually leads them, so, I guess in your terms you would call her the queen of them. And there isn't a King."  
"WHAT? You can't be serious, they are actually still living?"  
"Link, have you ever seen a stone all the way out in Hyrule Field or at some other place and it has like this weird eye on it?"  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the Sheikah?"  
"Well, moron that's their symbol, have you ever seen anyone wear a symbol like that on their clothes?"  
"No, and don't- hey, wait a moment, remember that time when I had first meet you and then ran away?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I went after you, and then I meet this weird young man, and he had that symbol on his chest. He must have been a Sheikah!"  
  
"Hit the jackpot. What did he look like?"  
"Well, he had creepy red eyes; I could have sworn that it looked more like he had put a ruby in his eye though. He had a shawl over his face and it covered up the bottom of his nose and down, his hair was wrapped up but he let pieces of dirty blond hair fall out anyway. His skin was tanned, and his clothes were ninja like, and he was muscular. Well, not like me, but still. And when I first saw him, I was walking up to him to see if he had seen you, and then he like flipped up in the air and landed perfectly on my chest! I swear, you should have seen it, and then he grabbed my color and pointed a sword at my throat, and then asked me with this kind of voice, 'who in Nayru's sweet name are you?'"  
Zelda laughed, that wasn't even close to how she actually sounded, and it looked like she had made an impression on Link.  
"He was weird, and when he left, he blinded me. He was really weird. Hey, I just noticed something, both you and him say, 'Nayru,' instead of Farore. That's weird. And one time you even said, 'sweet Nayru.' Now that's weird."  
Zelda bit her lip; she would have to do something about that. She looked ahead and saw that they weren't any closer to the end of the hall. That was weird, because it looked like the exit wasn't coming closer either. She stopped walking and found that when she stopped she was pulled back over to the entrance, the floor was moving backwards!  
"Link, stop, the floor is moving backwards and so we aren't going anywhere!"  
Link also stopped and looked around stunned when he moved backwards as well.  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" He cried out as he gripped his fists in anger. "It wasn't like that when first came in!"  
Zelda started walking again so she wouldn't go farther and then eventually hit the door.  
"Link, its fine, all that we have to do is speed our pace up, and I was fooled as much you were."  
Link started walking when he meet up with Zelda and nodded at her, and she could tell that he was getting control over his temper.  
"Alright then Zelda, let's go faster, and hope that this thing doesn't speed up."  
And just as they began to speed up, the floor moved as fast as they did, Lale looked at them as she hovered over the floor in the same place.  
"Link," Zelda cried out as they ran forward and the floor just moved faster. "I think that you jinxed it!"  
"So do I!"  
Zelda took a glance back and saw that the door that they all came through wasn't there anymore, but instead a large monster with teeth just the same size as the monster that had nearly killed her earlier. In fact, that was that you could see, just the mouth wide open, waiting for its lunch. She grabbed Link's arm and put as much magic as she could into this spell, "Let me go across the wind and fly like a bird!"  
She heard Link yelp at his first experience of actually feeling magic as she teleported them to the end of the hall, when they landed, the floor was still moving and Zelda had to instantly grab the handle and pull Link through with her. She slammed the door shut and then Link grabbed her arm with wide eyes.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked her, and Zelda noticed the small tone of fright in his voice, and she couldn't blame him, it was an unearthly feeling that gave you goose-bumps after using it.  
"You want to take a look what's behind that door?" she asked him as she pointed to it, he sighed and let go of her and opened the door. She saw his eyes get wide and then he slammed the door.  
"Erase that, thank you for saving my life."  
"Now I don't owe you a life." e gave her a weird look, and Zelda smiled, remembering that he didn't know the Sheikah ways. "In the Sheikah ways, when someone saves your life, you owe them a life, make sense?"  
"No, but Ok."  
She laughed and looked at him with shinning eyes.  
"What I mean, is that when you saved me earlier when I was bleeding to death, I needed to do something for you in return that was life threatening, or something that you needed terribly badly."  
Link gave her a weird look, and almost slapped him.  
"Not like that, you pervert!"  
"Well, it just crossed my mind when you said that, I wouldn't actually make you do something like that!" He replied innocently with his hands over his head like he had just been caught stealing something. Zelda smiled and laughed, he was brave in battle, but when it came to woman saying things like that, he would shyer she in a bath towel.  
"Let's just get going." She told him and she put his arms down and looked around, it was a stair case, and above the stair case was an empty portrait. She kept her look strait, but recognized it immediately.  
'Kale is this one of the rooms where one of your sisters are?' she asked through her mind.  
'Yes! The oldest, we are so close! So close!'  
  
Alright, I know, short chapter! But I only have one day until I leave New Jersey! Let me see, it's 9:26am right now, and I'm going to leave today on Monday at ten, so it was either chapter or no chapter! Because I've already used up all my time on the computer writing the GoldenSun fic. Sorry about updating that and not this, but I didn't want to have to finish that story back in Cali and not have any information from the past chapter. But as it turned out, I didn't have enough time to fish the whole chapter, so I downloaded it as it was. Ok, I have to go now! I promise to try and give you all an RRRREEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY long chapter for your waiting and then only getting a four paged one!  
  
So until Next Time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	15. Freedom

All right, hello all of my readers, here is the next chapter!  
  
Navi: Gees is it good to be out of that suitcase!  
  
I know what you mean; airplanes can be stuffy when you're just sitting there.  
  
Navi: What are we gibbering about? Let the story continue!  
  
What you said! I own nothing of Zelda and never will, mind you; but everything that happens in this story is mine.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Freedom  
  
Zelda raced down the stairs and Link was racing down after her.  
"Zelda wait up!" He yelled after her, but Zelda paid no attention to him. She went down until she was at the bottom, which was much steeper, then the staircase that Kale had been haunting. But sure enough, at the bottom was a portrait of a sleeping young woman, she was holding a blue flame that was moving, her dark brown hair falling carelessly around her shoulders. Link came stumbling down the stairs, gasping for air. Lale came floating down the stairs slowly behind him peacefully, but when she saw the painting at the bottom she gasped.  
"Oh my, it's Milan!" Lale cried out happily, the woman in the picture stirred but didn't open an eye. Zelda could feel Kale stir and move around with excitement, Zelda smiled, the first and oldest of the sisters.  
'Kale, what must I do?' Zelda asked through her mind, now she felt Kale thinking.  
'There is something in here that will trigger something that will free her; it is something that no spirit may touch. I think that it is located somewhere within the walls.'  
"Ok," Zelda whispered as she looked around the walls, "here we go."  
She walked up to a part of the wall and pressed her hands on it, sending her magic through the walls. The walls were filled with black magic, which was what was keeping the spirit trapped in the portrait, the way to undo it was to find out what the pattern of the magic was and then break it.  
"Link." Zelda called out to him as she kept her hands and magic on wall.  
"What?" He asked, she could still tell that he was out of breath.  
"I need you to go on the stairs and stay on them, I'm going to need to brake the magic pattern in this room."  
"What?"  
"When you cast spells on walls or basically a solid object, it comes out as like a weaving. Every magic spell has a pattern to it that is unique, so if you ever want to break a spell you need to destroy its pattern."  
"But what about when you battle?"  
"When I battle, I just use my magic, if I cast a spell on a solid object like that charm I cast when I first told you that I have magic the magic itself will weave into the walls. So, when you use magic and you place it on something, it lays itself on it and creates a pattern on it. If a spell is simple, then it can come undone the instant you try to take it apart. If a spell is extremely powerful, then there is only a small place where you can make it become undone, it's like the stray string and when you pull it, it comes undone. Understand?"  
"Sure, I think."  
Zelda smiled and went to the center of the room; she sat down in a meditation position and straitened her back. She looked at Link and he went off to the stairs and stood there.  
"Link, you might actually want to sit down, the spell on this room is the complicated I've ever felt in my life, this could take hours."  
Link nodded and sat down on the stairs in a comfterable position.  
"Ok, another thing Link, you can't make a sound, if you do, you might brake my concentration and I'll have to start over again. And make sure NOT to go in this room until I actually tell you that's it's safe, if you come in here, you could be trapped in the pattern and stay there until the Great Goddess come down and get you themselves."  
Link nodded and lay down in the stairs and looked up, Lale floated over to the stairs and floated next to Link. Lale meet Zelda's eyes, and Zelda could see the hope and faith that she was placing upon Zelda.  
"May the Goddesses be with you." She told to Zelda, and Zelda only nodded back. Zelda looked forward again and then closed her eyes; facing her palms up; she sent her magic through the walls and began searching. She felt the magic's pattern, it was complex beyond her belief, now that she was actually feeling and trying to penetrate it, it was at least ten times harder then what she had first thought of it. A headache was already beginning to form, but that wouldn't stop Zelda, she wouldn't let this get in her way.  
She let her magical self flow on top of the spell, looking and analyzing, taking in as much as she could.  
  
Link stared at the ceiling, Zelda hadn't been joking about this taking hours, she had been like that for about over eight hours, just sitting there in the same position. Link hadn't made a sound just as she had told him, he didn't want all of her concentration get ruined because of him. And he DEFINATLY didn't want her to start over, he had even fallen asleep a couple of times, and then wake up to find that Zelda was still focusing.  
He looked at the ceiling far above him, it didn't have and tiles, and it wasn't wood, it was just plain gray stone, the same thing that he had looked at for a while. He quietly moved his head to look at her, but there she was, as still as a statue. He glanced at Lale, she was floating, her eyes closed. He could feel Navi's breath against his neck, in the pattern it would take whenever she would fall asleep. He looked at Zelda again, blinking his dry eyes. How long was this going to take?  
He looked at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes; there was nothing better to do.  
Another hour went by, and Link was still asleep, but he woke suddenly for no reason. He looked over at Zelda, and again, she was in the same position. He felt like he could scream, but like the Goddesses saw his frustration; Zelda's plank position suddenly slouched over. She slowly turned around and looked at Link, her eyes blood-shot red and her face pale and glistening with sweat.  
"I'm finished."  
Link jumped up, Navi flew out of his collar and stopped herself from crashing into the floor. Lale's eyes flew open and she looked wildly around. Link ran over to Zelda and wiped away the sweat on her head.  
"Ok," Link told her as Zelda's eyes bent low, "Sorry for saying this, but you look like crap."  
Zelda chuckled, and Link just gave her glare, she didn't faze at all, but usually his glares were never that good.  
"No offence taken, my guardian tells me that after I come back from exploring and hadn't bothered to take a bath."  
Link tried to help Zelda up, but her legs failed and she stumbled into Link's arms.  
"Sorry." She mumbled in his chest as she struggled to stand on her own. Link didn't reply, but instead her pulled one of her arms over his shoulders. "Thanks." She told him drowsily.  
"No problem." He told her as he looked at the portrait of the sleeping person, shouldn't she be free now? "Zelda, why isn't she free?"  
"Oh, she is.... She just has to wake up and get out herself...." She yawned, and Lale zoomed down the stairs and over to the portrait. She placed her ghostly hands on the rim of the painting.  
"Oh, Milan, please, wake up!"  
The eyes in the portrait opened, and Link saw the shock in her eyes when the ghost saw him and Zelda, then her eyes flew over to Lale.  
"Free?" she asked her, her voice was high and had a hint of noble birth in it.  
"Yes, free!"  
The ghost experimentally reached over, and Link could see the joy and happiness in her eyes and smile when her hand went through. She laughed and then glided out of her prison, she laughed and floated around the room, laughing with so much joy that Link couldn't help but smile himself. She finally spotted Link; she floated over to him and looked him in the eye.  
"Are you the one who freed me?" she asked him with a happy voice.  
"Nope, but she did." He looked at Zelda and found that she was fast asleep; the ghost leaned over and smiled at Zelda.  
"Well, I have no idea what to say, I mean...." She was lost in speech as tears built behind her eyes; Link smiled at her and then put Zelda on his back. Zelda mumbled something under her breath that Link didn't catch, but he didn't mind. "What a beautiful young woman, what is she doing in this horrid place?"  
"Well," Link told her as he looked at Milan, "If you said something like that to her, then it wouldn't be pretty."  
"Oh, a stubborn one is she?" Milan asked him in delight, "Well, is she your lover?"  
Link almost fell over, "Why is everyone saying that?" He asked himself aloud; Navi flew over to Zelda and landed on Zelda's head. "And how come you went to her and not to me?"  
Navi giggled and her wings fluttered, Link smiled and then looked at Lale.  
"Lale, do you know where to go next?"  
"Well," She said as she floated happily over to Milan and then grabbed her arm. "Without our sorceress, what will be the point of going any farther? Perhaps we should rest until she wakes up?"  
"Well, I've been laying on the steps for like nine hours, and I don't need a rest, and besides, what would Zelda say if she knew that we stopped just so that she could get her strength back? I don't think that she would be happy, would she Navi?"  
"Nope! Not at all!" Navi replied happily as she smoothed out Zelda's hair.  
Link looked at Lale with a smile, and she returned it happily. Lale let go of Milan, and then floated over to where a torch was. She pointed to it, and Link walked over, carefully reaching up and making sure that he didn't drop Zelda on the floor he pulled on the torch. The wall made a sound, and then rearranged itself to where a doorway appeared. Link looked into it cautiously before he ventured in, looking around to make sure that nothing snuck up on him. It was like all of the other halls he had been in here, torches on the side of the gray stonewall with a red carpet down the center. Nothing seemed to look like something that would eat him, in fact, the only things that would be able to hurt him were the torches, and they couldn't move.  
It was just until then that he realized that the pink fairies that had healed Zelda weren't anywhere on sight. He gave a silent and mournful sigh, even though they had only been with him for a few minutes, he hadn't even been able to fully thank them for healing Zelda. But that was how fairies were, they would disappear without you noticing, that was their nature.  
He kept on walking, he was getting closer to the end, but it still seemed like every step he took he didn't go anywhere. But every time he looked up to make sure that the end wasn't staying in one place it was always a little bit closer. What was wrong with him? A small groan came over to his ear, and he realized that he was worried about Zelda. That was odd, she would be fine, he knew it, and yet, he couldn't help but feel a little worried that something horrible was wrong with her. Funny, normally if it had been a person he had just barely meet and gotten to know like Zelda he wouldn't be as worried as he was now. But at the same time, he knew that he was wrong, he knew Zelda, and this was what he knew about her so far:  
  
She was stubborn beyond belief  
  
She was a definitely more beautiful then normal girls  
  
She didn't take advantage over her beauty  
  
She could protect herself  
  
She could be wise when the time called for it  
  
She didn't like it when men underestimated her  
  
And she was brave  
  
That was all that he had pulled together so far, but even so, it sounded like the kind of person that he would want to befriend. He had didn't have that many friends outside of the forest, but right now, he knew that he had a new one. He smiled dumbly to himself, how many friends outside of Hyrule did he have? There was Malon and Talon, and Dilla, a few men at the Bazaar knew him, but Link didn't go there often enough to learn their names, and of course, Zelda. That was it, but he wouldn't want to trade in any of them even if he got five more friends for just one of them, because, just one was one of those lifelong friends that you would protect for all of your life, and you knew that they would do their best to protect yours.  
The door had come up so suddenly that he almost ran into it, and he heard Navi give a giggle.  
"Haha, ya, very funny Navi."  
"You almost ran into the door, how funny!"  
"Anything can amuse you, Navi."  
Navi just giggled, because she knew that he was almost right. Link opened the door, but then he made sure to check what was behind it before he went any father.  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just another circular room, why the hell was he running into so many of these? He walked in, and just looked around for another door, he needed to get out of here as soon as possible before anything could attack him, because with Zelda needing protection, he wouldn't be able to fight at his fullest. But instead of a door, something that he had just seen a while ago seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
"Gees, great Farore, another portrait?"  
In this one, two Korkori twins sat together, sleeping just as Milan had been. They were boys with the curly orange hair, their faces were covered with freckles, so much that it seemed like there would never be any room to have any more. One had his head on another's shoulder, and the other had his head on the others head. Each wore an orange tunic that didn't look that good on them, but you could tell it was to match their hair.  
Now Link felt another headache come up, Zelda was knocked out, and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. What was he supposed to do now?  
"Well this is just great...." He mumbled under his breath, Milan and Lale floated over to him and then pointed to an odd pattern that was on the wall.  
"Over there!" They said at the same time, Link walked over and looked at the symbols on the wall, and then recognized that they were music notes. He smiled; here was something that he could do! He placed Zelda carefully on the wall, and then when he was sure that she was comfortable, he got back up and pulled out his Fairy Ocarina. He looked at the wall, memorizing the symbols; he played it on his Ocarina. The song filled his heart, and he could feel the power of the Forest Temple fill him, it was almost like Saria's Song, but Saria's Song was filled with life and happiness, this song filled him with the power of the Temple, and it made him feel like he could feel where every plant in Hyrule was. He began to glow a dark green, but he kept on playing the notes, the glowing on his seemed to fall off and form into green sparkles. It flew over to the portrait, it flew around its rim and then for a split second the whole portrait except for the sleeping boys glowed green and then it all disappeared.  
Link pulled the Ocarina away from his lips, and then Milan and Lale flew over to the portrait.  
"Milo! Kilo! Wake up!" cried out Milan, Milo and Kilo jumped up with a start and looked at Milan with shock.  
"Milan! You're free!" cried out one of them, "But you're trapped, like us, how did you get out?"  
Milan smiled, "You two are free as well, come, get out of that prison!"  
The two boys looked at each other, then, taking each other's hands, they jumped out of their prison.  
"We're free! It's true!" The other one cried out, they both hugged each other and shot up and swirled as they did so. They let go but their hands didn't part, they flew down to Lale and Milan, and they all embraced. Link smiled, this time, he had helped and had freed two ghosts this time. He quietly put away his Ocarina and then picked Zelda up on his back again. He went over to the happy ghosts and then looked at the two boys.  
"So, your names are Milo and Kilo?" Both of them jumped and looked at him, Zelda, and then at Navi.  
"It's alright," Said Lale soothingly, "he is the one who saved you, the young woman on his back is named Zelda, she is a magic wielder."  
After Lale finished, Kilo and Milo's faces lit up and they flew over to Link.  
"How did you free us?" One of them asked eagerly.  
"Well, I played this song, and then, it just happened."  
"Wow, was it that song over there on the wall?" One pointed over to the music notes, and Link nodded. "That song is called Minuet of the Forest, it allows you to teleport to the Temple whenever you need to, it also unlocks hidden secrets in this Temple, and you can just play it for fun. So, what did instrument did you use?"  
"An Ocarina, a Fairy Ocarina, to be exact, I got it from my best friend, her name is Saria, I came here to save her."  
"Oh-h-h, I get it!"  
"No, I mean, she's a Korkori, and I'm well, just, a normal person, not a Korkori."  
"Oh, Ok, so, is the girl on your back your lover?"  
Blushing, Link answered in the best voice that he could, "No, she's just my fighting partner."  
Oh," said the other one with curiosity, "But what good is she if she's asleep?"  
"Well, she used up all of her energy freeing Milan, and, well, now she's asleep."  
"OHH! She freed Milan? She's the coolest living female EVER!" exclaimed the other as he moved over and looked at Zelda. "She's really pretty too."  
"Uh, by the way, which one of you is Kilo, and which one of you is Milo?"  
"I am Kilo," said the one who was looking at Zelda, "The way you can tell us apart is by looking at our hair, mine is longer, and Milo's is shorter."  
Link looked at their hair and saw what he meant, Kilo's hair was a longer then Milo's by at least half an inch.  
"Oh, Ok, thanks."  
"Sure!"  
Link then looked around the room, there didn't seem to be an exit.  
"Um, how do we get out?"  
Kilo and Milo looked around the room, they flew over to each other and held hands again, Link saw this out of the corner oh his eye and his lips twitched before his eyes went back to searching.  
"Hey, there isn't an exit!"  
"Perhaps," said Milan as she inspected the music notes on the wall, "you need to do something about these marks on the wall?"  
Link looked at the music noted, they were the only things on the wall besides the empty painting. He turned around over to it and looked at it with a careful eye, then he noticed that some of the notes were different colors, but what was that supposed to mean?  
"Damn it," Link whispered under his breath so low to where only Navi could hear him. "Zelda, wake up, I need you!"  
Zelda didn't wake up, but she whispered something under her breath, and it was: Fairy. But what was that supposed to mean? Navi seemed to move around in Zelda's hair, and then she went over to Zelda's ear and began saying something in her high-pitched voice, but so quietly it was obvious that Link wasn't supposed to hear. Link noted that and didn't try to try and listen to whatever Navi was saying, so he continued looking at the wall. He was looking at the colors when he noticed that the a red music note seemed to be pulsing, for a few seconds it would be a dark red, and then for a moment it would be a lighter red and then turn back to normal. He went over to it and put his hand on it, he felt his hand tingle, just the same as when he had felt when he and Zelda had teleported across the hall. There must be some type of magic in this music note, but not for music, it was something that you had to do.  
"Navi, are you done?"  
Navi flew over in front of his face, "What is it, Link?"  
"Can you tell me about that red music note on the wall, it has magic in it."  
"Ok."  
She fluttered over and then touched it, then, her light changed from white to red.  
"Navi!" Link cried out as that happened, but Navi fluttered back over to him.  
"I'm alright Link."  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
"Ok, Ok, Mister Grouchy, I won't! Now put Zelda down."  
Link did as he was told and put Zelda down softly on the floor, wondering what was going to happen.  
"Ok," Navi said as she flew over Zelda, "Watch me, Link!" She flew around in circles over Zelda, and the red light seemed to fall off of her in small dots a light. When they touched Zelda they disappeared like she was a sponge taking up water. Navi's new red light drained until she was white again, then Navi flew over to Link and landed on his head. "All done!" she said, Zelda stirred and then looked up at Link.  
"Oh, hi." She told him as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with a sleepy hand. "Is it morning?"  
"No," Link told her as he knelt down next to her, "But then again, I don't know."  
"Oh, isn't that nice. Where are we?"  
"In the Forest Temple, I freed two ghosts."  
That seemed to wake Zelda up as Link saw that look of remembering on her face, and then she looked at the group of ghosts that had gathered around then without Link noticing.  
"Oh, so you two boys must be twins!"  
  
Zelda got off of the ground and looked at the two new Korkori ghost in front of her.  
"So, tell me, what are your names?"  
"Mine is Kilo!" said the one with the longer hair.  
"And mine is Milo, it's nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too." Zelda replied with a friendly smile as she held out her hand. Kilo took it and gave her a good a handshake, and then Milo did the same.  
"Your really pretty you know!" Said Milo, Zelda did a slight blush.  
"Thank you, I like all of your hair, you two."  
They blushed this time, and then Zelda smiled one more time, and then looked around the room. She saw the music notes and looked at them with curiosity.  
"Oh, isn't that song the Minuet of Forest?" She asked herself, but Link got up from his spot and looked at Zelda.  
"You know that song?" he asked her, Zelda nodded simply.  
"Yes, I know a lot of songs, I wish I could play it, it's such a nice song."  
"What? Do you know what it does?"  
"Nope, but I know that it's a nice song."  
Link shook his head and looked at the symbols with her.  
"Does anything look out of order to you Zelda?"  
"No-o-o-o, but then again, why are the notes different colors? Let me see...." She walked over to it and touched a blue note; she could feel the magic going through it. She went over to a green note and felt more magic, then a yellow, and felt the same. She had to place magic in a note it seemed, and each one would do something different. She chose a yellow one and put magic into it, then, she felt it give a strong shock in her hand and she snatched it away. She looked at her hand and could tell by the new redness and the way it as already starting to peel that she had chosen the wrong one.  
"What happened to your hand?" asked a ghost that she didn't remember meeting.  
"Um, who are you?"  
The ghost laughed and smiled at Zelda, "My name is Milan, I am the ghost that you freed earlier. The one in the portrait, you used up all of your energy saving me."  
"Oh," replied Zelda as Milan looked at her hand, "Well, I guess, hi."  
"Yes, hello. Did you just burn you hand?"  
Link walked over to Zelda's side and then picked up her hand with gentle ones.  
"Gees, Zelda, how did you do that?" he asked her as he looked at her hand.  
"I touched the note and put magic into it and it shocked me, I guess that I picked the wrong one."  
"Yeah, you did!"  
Zelda smiled at Link and then gently took her hand away from him, "I'm fine Link, and it isn't like I'm bleeding to death."  
Link's bit his bottom lip and didn't make any more noise, Zelda looked back at the music notes and this time she chose an icy blue one, using her bad hand she sent magic in through it and felt her hand begin to freeze. She pulled her hand off and saw the new frost that was on it, now it was stinging like it was on fire, she also noticed that even though she had pulled her hand off the frost was still getting thicker on her hand. She bit her lip and sent picked another note, this one was pink; she placed her bad hand on it and then put magic into it. This time, she felt a healing magic go through her hand and instantly the ice disappeared and the burn healed. The wall where her hand was moved around and a hidden door appeared.  
"Well, that wasn't so bad." She said, Link went in front of her, and Zelda looked at his hair, and then thought if he had even noticed that he didn't have a green hat anymore. She would get him a new one, at least if she ever made it out of here.  
"Let's go!" Link said as he went opened the door and checked what was on the other end of it. Nothing seemed to wrong to him so he stepped though, and Zelda followed. Then, Zelda noticed the hollow feeling in her stomach and then realized that they hadn't eaten since they had gotten here. She kept on going though, following Link as he kept his hand on his sword's hilt. But it was just another empty room, and on the other side was a door. Link walked forward but Zelda stayed where she was, there was something in this room.  
She looked around her, and then saw a statue of one of the Great Goddess, this one had long hair, a face without a flaw, and Zelda already knew that it was Nayru. She quietly walked over to it and looked at it, then, she saw that the statue was holding a blue stone in its hand. Zelda reached out and touched it, she felt at it for a while, then tried to pull her hand away. But to her surprise, her hand stayed on. Zelda didn't panic, Impa had always told her that was the worst thing to do in situations like this, not matter how much you wanted to. She calmly tried again to get her hand off, and again, it stayed on. Then Zelda realized that it was because of her magic that it wasn't letting her go, it was charmed so that her magic would go stick to it like a magnet.  
"Link!" she yelled after him, and then realized that he had already left the room. She sighed and bit her lip; she would get him for leaving the room without noticing that she wasn't there anymore. She felt Kale stir, and then Kale woke up.  
'Oh, Zelda, when you fell asleep, I couldn't help but do the same, please, I am dreadfully sorry!'  
'It's fine, but one thing that isn't is that I'm stuck.'  
'Oh, how?'  
'The stone that I'm holding onto won't let me go, it's my magic.'  
'Oh, that doesn't sound too good.'  
'How'd you guess?'  
Then Link's head popped from the door on the other side of the room, he looked at Zelda and she looked at him.  
"Uh, Zelda, what are you doing?"  
"I'm stuck, what else?"  
Link went over to her and put his own hand on the rock and to it away.  
"Mine didn't get stuck."  
"We'll, you don't have magic, do you?" she replied sharply as she tried to pull her hand away without success. Link didn't say anything but he put his hands on Zelda's stuck one and helped her try to pull, but again, it stayed on.  
"Gees, it is stuck!"  
"What, did you think that I was joking?"  
"Well, no but still!"  
They tried another pull, and not even the statue moved. Milan seemed to pop up out nowhere and both Zelda and Link jumped when they saw her.  
"It's a stone for teleporting, there is one at the entrance of the Temple. So if you left, it would let you come back."  
"Ok, so how do I get off?" Zelda asked in an impatient voice.  
"Magic, put magic in the stone."  
Zelda sent a small piece of magic in the stone, and it glowed an even brighter blue and Zelda's hand came off. She stepped back and Link followed her, the stone stopped growing brighter and then it began pulsing.  
"Now you can teleport back to the entrance of the Temple if you like," said Milan, "It was put there so that way we could get around the Temple better."  
"But we need to go!" Link said, and he made a move to keep on going, but Zelda grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned around and looked at her.  
"Link, maybe we should stop and get some food and or packs, we need to get some supplies!"  
She saw the look in Link's eye, he wanted to help someone in this Temple, but at the same time, she could tell that he knew that she was right.  
"What about them?" Link asked as he pointed to Milan, Lale, Kilo, and Milo.  
"We'll be fine!" said Kilo in a trusting voice, "If you guys fall asleep while doing this and something sneaks up on you, what will you do? Defeat it with snoring?"  
Link sighed and then went over to the stone, Zelda followed him, she looked at all of the ghosts, and they all nodded. She smiled at them, and then Milan told them how to use to the stone.  
"Just put your hand on it and then say, 'Empta, penara.'"  
Link and Zelda placed their hands on the stone, and then at the same time, they said, "Empta penara."  
Blue light flashed, and in an instant they were standing at the fake entrance of the Temple. It was pitch black again, and Navi flew forward making light. Zelda and Link cautiously went forward, and then to Zelda's surprise she found that they were right next to exit. She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him forward and then she saw the Lost Woods. She went over to the vines and began climbing down, and Link followed.  
It was either dawn or sunset, but Zelda had a feeling that it was sunset. Together, Link and Zelda silently began to make their way back to the Korkori's homes. It didn't take that long to get back, and when they did, the Korkori children ran over to them, it was obvious that they had been looking for them. Zelda smiled as all of the girls ran over to her and began hugging her legs. Most of the boys went over to Link and gave him small hugs as well, then the girls went over to Link and began hugging him too. Zelda laughed, and so did Link, after all of the Korkori except for one boy had said their happy hello's and where were you's they began talking about something called the Great Deku Tree. Link's face turned serious when all of the Korkori began telling him that this Great Deku Tree wanted to see him. Zelda only listened; this seemed to be forest folk business.  
Zelda silently walked away from Link and his little group, they needed to discus things that she didn't need to hear. She went over to the place where Zelda and the Korkori girls had been earlier, and then sat down in the middle of the space. She picked up a flower, and then noticed a Korkori boy with blond hair and a green tunic watching her. She put the flower down on her lap, and then patted a spot down next to her. The boy slowly went over to her and sat down where she had patted. Zelda smiled at him, but he just frowned and looked at the ground. "Are you a friend of Link's?" she asked him in a friendly voice, "What's your name?"  
"My name is Mido, and I'm the leader of the Korkori." He huffed back at her.  
"Oh, I didn't know that they had a leader."  
"Yeah, well, they do. And I am not a friend of Link's."  
"Oh, why's that?"  
"Because he's an outsider."  
"Because he's not a Korkori?"  
"Yeah, just like you."  
"Oh." Zelda picked up the flower on her lap and twirled it in her fingers. "But everyone else seems to like him, just because he doesn't have the Korkori blood, you don't like him?"  
"All that he is, is a big show off, that's what he is!"  
"How does he show off?"  
"Well, he just always has."  
"He doesn't show off to me."  
"Well, you don't have to, he just does it, no one else sees it except for me."  
"Oh, Ok. So are you his rival?"  
"Yeah, that's what I am! In forest, I'm his rival."  
Zelda looked at Mido, then she noticed that he blonde hair like Link.  
"Wow, you and Link both have blonde hair."  
"Yeah, so what? You do too."  
"Yes, but, it's just finny since you're his rival."  
"Oh, yeah, amazing."  
"Do you have anyone who doesn't like Link like you?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Just 'cause, Ok?"  
"Alright."  
"Humph."  
"Hey, who do you play with?"  
"Why do want to know?"  
"I don't have to, I'm just asking."  
"Well, I don't like to play."  
"Why not?"  
"Just because."  
"Oh."  
"No one wants to play with me, but that's just fine with me, because I don't like to play."  
"So if I asked you if I wanted to play with you, you would say no?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Ok, what about your friends, what do they say to you when you say that you don't want to play?"  
"I don't have friends."  
"Oh, you have to have friends here."  
"No."  
"Well, do you want a friend?"  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"I guess, but no one wants to be my friend."  
"I do."  
"No you don't."  
"Why not?"  
"Just because."  
Zelda looked away from Mido and picked a yellow flower, she held it out to him, and he looked at it and then snatched it from her hands,  
"What's this for?" He asked suspiciously.  
"A flower."  
"So what, what's it for?"  
"Just a present, for you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my friend."  
Mido didn't say anything but put the flower behind his ear, then he just looked at the ground again. Zelda's smile widened, then she sent saw a firefly off in the distance. She watched the pattern it made, then, holding up her hand, she made the same flashes of light with her magic. She saw Mido look at her in the corner of her eye, so she made her light stronger. The firefly came over slowly, and it landed on her hand. She began to make more flashes of light, and more fireflies began to wander out of the trees around them and then they all flew over to Zelda and Mido. She could see Mido's eyes widen with delight, and she made more light and more fireflies came from the trees.  
  
Link stepped into the Great Deku Tree's meadow, it was nighttime, and for some reason just before he was about to go the Great Deku Tree Zelda had been no where sight. But he didn't have to worry about her; she could take care of herself. He walked closer to the Great Deku Tree.  
"Greeting's Link, Navi."  
"Hello, Great Deku Tree." Link replied back, Navi zoomed forward and went into the Great Deku Tree's branches and then disappeared.  
"'Tis been a while, has it not Link?"  
"It has."  
"It seems that thee has found out about the Forest Temple."  
"Yes sir."  
"As thee already has discovered, Saria has been caught within."  
"Yes sir."  
"It seems as if thyn destiny has begun."  
"Destiny?"  
"Thee has been always made for grand things, and it 'tas begun."  
"What has begun?"  
"Destiny. You have met the Sorceress?"  
"You mean Zelda?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah, we're fighting partners."  
"What will happen after thee completes the Temple?"  
"Well, I guess, she'll leave."  
"Well, that is all that I have to ask of thee."  
"Yes, sir, it has been nice talking to you."  
Link turned around and walked out of the meadow, as Navi flew back down to him and followed once they were back in the circle of Korkori homes Link looked at Navi.  
"What do you think he was talking about?" He asked Navi.  
"I don't know, I've never known him to be so... odd like that."  
"Yeah, but, right now, we need to find Zelda, where do you think she is?"  
"The question is, where is everyone else?"  
Link looked around and saw that no one was around, of course, it was night now, but the doors to the trees were all open. Then, he could hear laughing off in the distance, he followed the laughing, and then to his surprise, it was coming from the place where all of the flowers grew. He came out from the trees and saw more fireflies then he ever had in his life, then he could see all of Korkori in the center laughing and catching them. He went over to them and a few of them smiled and waved at him. He would always smile back, but at the same time, it was the only thing that he could do.  
Then he saw Zelda, she was sitting down, her hands glowing with light in different patterns. He walked over to her, she smiled and looked up at him, and he smiled back.  
"So," He said as he sat down next to her, raising his voice over the laughter that filled the air. "I guess that you did this?"  
"Yes, isn't beautiful?"  
"Yeah." Link looked around, and then Zelda's hand appeared in front of him, and on it a firefly was sitting on her hand.  
"For you." She told him, Link gently took the firefly from her hand and looked at it as it blinked different patterns.  
"Thanks." He told her, but she didn't hear him, she was looking at a group of a boys playing together. He looked over at them and saw Mido with them, his arms stretched out, laughing, and for once he was just playing like a normal kid should. He smiled, that was the first time he had ever seen Mido smile.  
"Is Mido your rival?" Link looked over at Zelda, and she looked back at him with playful eyes.  
"What? I guess, but that's what he thinks."  
"But what do you think about him?"  
"Well, he can be mean and rude."  
"Do you ever play with him?"  
Link blinked at Zelda, "Do I ever what?"  
"Play with him."  
"Well, no."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, well, he's mean."  
"Well, Mister," she said to him as she plucked a blue flower and gave it to him. "Maybe he's like that because he never had a friend before."  
"Before?"  
"Yes, he's my friend, dumb-dumb."  
Link looked at the flower, and then at Zelda, she smiled at him, and then the light coming from her hands disappeared but the fireflies didn't. She laid down and closed her eyes, curly up on her side. Link smiled, and then just enjoyed the sight of fireflies. But something was still on his mind, he had to get supplies the next morning and then he was going back to the Forest Temple.  
  
Zelda woke up the next morning; she sat up and realized that she was in Link's bed, in his room. She stretched and then looked around and found that Link was nowhere to be seen. She frowned and then got off of the bed and then she went to his porch and looked around. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder; she spun around and met Link's eyes.  
"Morning." He told her as he handed her a green apple, she told it and then bit into it, her hunger over coming her. "I'm going to get some arrows, I'll come back later when I finish re-supplying." She just nodded at him as he went passed her and out the door, Navi whizzed by Zelda and followed Link down the latter while crying, "SEE YOU LATER ZELDA!"  
Zelda went back in, she needed to check her pack and make sure that nothing was gone. She found it in a corner and then she opened it and was more then relieved to find that everything was still in place. She felt like there was something that she had to do, and then remembered that she needed to make Link a new hat. But how could she do that? Then she looked down at her own tunic, it wouldn't be that bad, after all, she didn't like this color. She went through her things and pulled out a plain white tunic, she would figure out what to color it later. But first, she needed to clean this. Closing the door to Link's house, she changed clothes. Then grabbing her old tunic and some soap she went out of his house and went in search of a source of water. A lot of the Korkori greeted her on her way, but none of them asked where she was going.  
She had been walking for a while until she finally found a small stream, settling herself down next to it. She put the tunic in the water and then set to washing it, this would take a while. After washing it for a while, Kasi appeared from behind a tree on the other side of the river.  
"Are you washing your clothes?" Kasi asked when she jumped across the rocks and was sitting on her heals next to Zelda.  
"Yes, I'm going to make Link a new hat."  
"Oh! Neat, can I help?"  
"Well, if you could get me some string and a needle, that would help."  
"A string and needle? You want to sew it?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok! I'll be back soon!"  
Kasi got up and then ran back to where the homes of the Korkori were, Zelda smiled after her. Then she turned her attention back to her clothes and making sure that it got clean. This was going to take forever, she needed to get this done faster, but she couldn't use her magic for this....  
'Zelda.'  
Zelda jumped when she heard voice, and she looked around wildly, but no one was around her. And it sounded like an adults voice.  
'Zelda.'  
She jumped again, where was that coming from?  
'Zelda, it's me, Kale.'  
Then it was when Zelda realized that the voice was coming from her mind, but why was Kale still with her? Shouldn't she be in the Temple?  
'Kale? I thought that you left me when I left the Temple!'  
'No, since I am inside of you, I can leave, that is why I wanted to go in your body. If you want to get that cleaner faster, then....'  
  
Link came back from getting his supplies around noon, and right now, he wanted some food. He walked around the forest until he found a bush with berries on it. He gathered a couple of these and then went to another tree for some fruit, he picked some of these and then began heading back home. Navi appeared from a bush, eating some berries that were small enough for her to eat.  
"What did you get, Link?"  
"Some berries, and some fruit. That's what I always get."  
"I know."  
Navi fluttered next to him, busy with her berries. Link kept on walking, then he put a hand on his head, he missed his hat. There had always been a hat on his head, and now there wasn't. He had always had one since before he could remember, and now, it felt like a piece of him was missing. He sighed sadly and put his hand down, his hat....  
He jumped when Zelda popped out from behind a tree; he almost dropped all of the food that he had gotten.  
"Oops, sorry Link, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Yeah, well, you scared me!"  
"He he."  
Zelda pulled out something green from behind he back, and then Link realized with pure joy and happiness that it was a new hat!  
"A hat! A hat!"  
Zelda went over to Link and put it on his head, Kasi also came up behind Zelda and smiled at Link.  
"It looks great!" said Kasi; "I think that it looks even better then your old one!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Awesome, thanks Zelda!"  
Zelda only smiled at Link, and then she looked at the food that he had gotten. Link laughed and handed her some fruit, she took it and ate it happily. Link a hand on his head, a hat! He looked at Kasi, and then saw that she was holding Zelda's hand and talking to her with a waterfall of words falling out of her mouth. It seemed like Kasi and Zelda had been bonding when Link wasn't looking, but he was happy about that.  
Together, the four of them went to Link's house, and Kasi had been talking the whole way there. He didn't mind, it was just as long as it wasn't he who she was talking to. It wasn't bad, but, sometimes other girls would go over and start talking as well too, and Link didn't like when they would all try and talk to him at the same time.  
When they all settled down in Link's room, Kasi's mouth stopped making noise as she ate some fruit with them. Then, Kasi's fairy flew in and asked Kasi to come help some other Korkori with making another home to help replace someone's. Apparently theirs had rotted away by some bugs, and soon the other wanted get working on making other houses so that way they wouldn't have to make more later if others rotted. Kasi was off just as fast as she had come in, and then it was just Zelda, Link, and Navi.  
"So Link, how do they make houses?"  
"Oh, they get small rocks and start pecking at the wood like wood peckers and then they shape it. It doesn't take that long, it takes a few hours, but that's it. It seems like a long process, but they can hit pretty hard, and when they all do it together, it goes by fast. And as they do it, a few fairies help from the rocks killing the tree, so that's how they do it. Kasi's the best one at doing it, she goes the fastest and she hits HARD."  
"How do you know?" Zelda asked him mischievously.  
"Well, one time when I was way younger, me and the boys played a trick on this girls. What we did is when they were coming to play on a large rock; we poured some tree sap on them. And did we regret doing that gees; they came at us like wild animals! I got hit by all of them, but when Kasi got me, gees, she pounded me into the ground like a pepple! Man, she is strong."  
Zelda laughed just after she swallowed something, Link waited until she finished and then put a more serious topic on.  
"Zelda, have you gotten everything that you need?"  
"Nope, I need to meditate to get all of my magic back, then I need to make some potions. That's it, after that, wait, I need to get some new clothes."  
"What? What were you doing this whole time?"  
"Making you a new hat, washing my clothes. It takes a long time to do that, you know."  
"Oh, well, how long will all of that other stuff take to do?"  
Zelda stopped what she was doing for a moment, deep in thought, and then she looked back up at Link.  
"About half a day, so, we'll leave tomorrow morning, sound good to you?"  
"Sure, just as soon as you finish, and then we get rested, we're going strait back to the Temple."  
"Right, by the way Link, could you get more food, we'll need some if we're going to stay in the Temple like we did last time."  
"Of course, you can count on me."  
"I know I can."  
Zelda got up and left after she had wiped her face. Link smiled as she left, she trusted him.  
  
Zelda wandered around the forest, making sure not to lose her way. She still couldn't find the right plants or flowers for potions; maybe there weren't any here? She spotted a plant that she needed and knelt down and inspected it. It was spongy, was dark green with long leaves and purple flowers. She made a small dagger of magic and cut off two bundles of the flowers, and then she put it in a pouch on her back. She got back up and continued on, looking out for the plants and flowers that she needed.  
She wondered on until she saw a few mushrooms that she needed and she knelt down and took some and then put it in her pack. She got back up and went on with her search.  
She had kept on going until she came to a strange meadow with a large tree in the center. She looked at the tree with interest, it looked almost like it had a face, she looked at it and then saw some plants that needed nearby her. She walked over and cut some, and then put it in her pack. She got back up, then looked around and saw another plant she needed that was by the large tree. She went over slowly, looking at the tree, it was almost as if it was looking at her. She shook her head, she was imagining things.  
"Well," she said to the tree, as she knelt down and began to cut the plant that she needed. "I hope that you don't mind me. I'm just getting this, and maybe if I see something some thing again, but then I'll be gone. I promise." Zelda kept on going, but then again, did that branch just move? She got up and stopped what she was doing and looked at the branch in front of her, hadn't it been that way? She heard a noise and she looked behind her, but nothing was there. She sighed as she turned around, this was stupid. As she turned around, the branch that she had thought had moved had gotten closer, in fact, it was almost touching her. She slowly gave it a small nudge, and just as she did that, the whole branch snatched her up like a giant hand.  
She didn't scream, as Impa had told her, that would make her more frustrated and would make her struggle, and it would only kill her faster. The branch brought her up to where Zelda thought she had seen a face, and to her amazement, it spoke!  
"Thee 'tis the Sorceress?"  
She kept her tongue from moving, she shouldn't make a noise.  
"I shan't curse thee for speaking, for I am the founder of 'tis forest. I am its creator."  
"You are the Great Deku Tree?" Zelda asked and then shut her mouth as fast as it had opened. Why had she done that?  
"Thee is right, no need to be frightened. And it 'tis all right to take the plants. Thyn needs them for potions, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmmmm.... So are thee the Sorceress?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmmmm... thee doesn't have much magic."  
"What? I have lots magic!"  
"Not for what destiny has for thee."  
Zelda felt angry course through her veins, what did he think that he was walking about?  
"I have lots of magic, you talking junk of rotten wood!"  
Zelda began to kick the branch that was holding her.  
"'Tis stubborn, I see."  
"Yeah, now let me go! Damn it you!"  
She was getting her hands ready for zapping the tree, but suddenly the tree seemed to zap the magic out of her.  
"That shan't work."  
"What the hell did you just do?"  
"We can't have a talk if thee is trying to destroy, can we?"  
"Just shut up, let me GO!"  
"Now, now, stop yelling, if you do, then you will disturb the animals."  
"Kiss my ass!"  
"Hmm, stubborn indeed."  
Zelda continued to try and free herself, but no matter what she did, it only seemed like she would get stuck in it more.  
"Shit!"  
"I shan't like the Korkori to learn such vial language, do you speak like this often?"  
"Oh, just shut your can!"  
"Hmm, so stubborn."  
"You BET! And after I get out of this, I will fry you until you're just a pile of dead ash, black, and DEAD! Let me go, Din curse you! Sweet Nayru let me go!"  
"So, so, so, stubborn."  
"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING LIKE DAMN SALESMAN!?"  
"Hmm. Stubborn."  
Zelda kicked harder, the tree just kept on talking the same calm tone, and how DARE he say that she didn't have all lot of magic? If he hadn't taken it away, then he wouldn't be saying that!  
"Fuck you!"  
"Hmm, are thee sure thee shan't talk like that in front of the Korkori?"  
"Argh!"  
"Calm, calm. Please, I would just like to talk."  
"Then put me down! You stupid piece of crap!"  
To her surprise, the tree set her down softly, and she almost ran off, but now, curiosity got a hold of her.  
"Now, may we talk?"  
"Yeah, I guess." She replied stubbornly, she was starting to feel like half of her soul was missing. She felt empty and hollow without her magic, and then, she noticed that Kale wasn't with her.  
"Do not worry over the spirit," he said like he had read her mind, "she shan't be in any danger. Now, I have something for thee."  
The tree slowly began to glow green, each leaf, branch, ever inch of it covered with green. Then, a green stone began to form in front of Zelda, then, as the tree stopped glowing, it began to drop down. Zelda grabbed it, and then looked at it, it was beautiful.  
"'Tis called the 'Korkori's Emerald.' The Jewel of the forest, I entrust it with thee, for it contains magic that shall help you on your quest. Have a nice day, now."  
Zelda's eyes shot back up at the tree.  
"What about my magic?" she demanded in an angry tone.  
"Oh, 'tis right."  
The same branch came down and Zelda touched it, instantly she felt her magic return. But with it came even more, and she gasped after the tree finished giving her magic. She fell down, and she gasped as she grabbed her chest.  
"That... you gave me more magic!"  
"Correct, thee needs more magic, so I give."  
Zelda caught her breath finally, she stood up and went over and got her pack. She walked away, feeling like she had far too much liquor then her body could hold. She felt herself sway this was, and then that way, and then as she entered the trees she kept on going until she just fell over and fainted.  
Eventually she woke back up with a massive headache, and then realized that was because she had at least twice more magic then she had before. She got up, and began walking back to the Korkori homes, how long had she been out? She kept on walking while she rubbed her head, way too much magic....  
"Zelda!" Navi popped up from behind a bush, she twirled around Zelda, and she only felt herself starting to get sick. "What's wrong?" Navi asked her in a concerned voice.  
"I met a big tree, and now my head hurts...."  
"Big tree?"  
"Yes."  
"How big?"  
"Big enough to talk...."  
"YOU MET THE GREAT DEKU TREE?"  
"Yeah, ouch...."  
"OH, IN FARORE'S NAME!"  
"What you said...."  
"OH MY! OH MY!"  
Navi flew around faster then Zelda's eyes could manage, but that might be because she felt ill. Zelda just stumbled forward; she wasn't in a talking mood right now. But Navi saw this and just zipped past her, yelling. Zelda ignored that and just kept on walking. She felt the green stone in her hand, she held it up, and then, she felt the magic that hadn't been used in it for ages start going into her. At first she wanted to resist, but then she stopped when she realized that is was helping her headache. Then, it stopped, but Zelda felt her head clear and even though it had given her more magic she didn't feel like she going to explode.  
She walked forward again, feeling better then had just been, then, she entered the place where the Korkori homes were. A couple of Korkori almost ran into her, it was obvious that they had been going to see if what Navi had just told them was the truth. Zelda smiled at them, and then they just gave her a confused look. Then, Zelda saw Link running to her.  
"Zelda!" He cried out when he reached her, "Navi just said that you said that you had just seen the Great Deku Tree!"  
"Well, I did."  
Gasps spread through the Korkori, and Zelda almost blushed.  
"YOU went and saw the Great Deku Tree? He called and asked for you?"  
"Well, no, all that I saw was this huge tree that creeped me out in the middle of this meadow."  
"WHAT?"  
"Uh, yeah." Zelda was starting to regret for speaking so... violently in front of the 'Great Deku Tree.'  
"Wow.... Come on, Zelda, I need you to tell me every thing that happened!"  
Groans spread through the crowd of Korkori as Link led Zelda back to his home.  
  
Ok, that was.... Twenty pages long, I hope that you're all satisfied!  
  
Navi: That took FOREVER to write!  
  
Ok, I have nothing to really say, but... I hope you like it and REVIEW! Because if you don't review after that... then it's just going to hurt. And another thing, have any of you noticed my little add on my Bio? If you haven't, then, oh well, I guess I suck. But, even if this does sound cheesy, I'm looking for online friends, because, well, I'm lonely! I have one person who answered, she reads my GoldenSun fic! Yay! And another thing, I have two quotes up on my Bio, there at the top.  
  
So Until Next Time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	16. Getting Ready

Here is another chapter of Truth!  
  
Navi: Here we go!  
  
Ah, I love writing... but NOT when I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!! AHHHHH!  
  
Navi: She had writers block the whole time for both Truth AND her GoldenSun story, it was horrible. And do you guys remember Sleet, Hail, and Gust? Well, they were there too, trying to get her to type or AT LEAST touch the keyboard! So no worries about them, they are doing JUST FINE! Grrrr....  
  
Navi's angry because they thought that she was a bug, and so they kept on trying to eat her.  
  
Navi: Do they even have mouths?  
  
I have no idea. But more to the point! Here is the story, and, Zelda's little... outburst in the story is just to keep a reminder of how freaking stubborn she is! I think that it worked, although, I have a feeling that I might have shown that she isn't soft. Oh well, I guess it was just to show that she IS NOT a normal girl in being polite. Ok, I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Navi: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Oh yeah! I own nothing of Zelda and never will, but this story line is mine and if you try and take it, I get to sue you! Epee Yaw!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Getting Ready  
  
Zelda had just finished Link about her meeting with the Great Deku Tree, leaving out a few details at the same time.  
"I can't believe that you wondered into the Deku Tree's meadow!" Link exclaimed right after Zelda finished telling him her story.  
"Yes, well, it was an accident...." Zelda replied, trying not to blush.  
"And he gave you more magic? I can't believe it! What did you say to him? You never told me that part."  
Zelda felt a huge sweat drop go down her head, how was she going to say this?  
"Oh, never mind!" Link told her, he seemed a little too excided, at least in Zelda's eyes. "But I still can't believe that! I mean, wow... I mean, I guess he had to talk to you since you began cutting the plants that were right next to him, but more magic? It's amazing!"  
"OH!" Navi shrieked as she whizzed around in circles like a kid who had waaaaaaaaay too much candy. "YOU MET HIM! YOU MET HIM!"  
"Yes, Navi, I did." Zelda said, starting to get annoyed by Navi's buzzing around. Link saw this and looked at Navi.  
"Hey, Navi, maybe you should you go tell the wild fairies?"  
"OF COURSE! HOW COULD I GET FORGET? I NEED TO GO GO GO!" Navi shot out the window, Zelda sighed happily, Navi was nice, but sometimes she just went over the edge.  
"Thank you Link." Zelda told Link in a grateful voice, she owed him for this!  
"Well, Navi can go a little nuts." Link told her, Zelda smiled at him.  
An awkward silence passed over them, and both started to blush. Zelda stood up after while, and Link looked at her with questionable eyes.  
"I still need to get some herbs, to make potions, I don't have enough." She told Link as she picked up the pack that held the plants that she had gotten earlier. Link stood up as well, this time Zelda looked at him with question.  
"Erm, can I go?" he asked Zelda, Zelda gave him a warm smile.  
"Of course you can, besides, it can get lonely.... Oh, that must have sounded stupid!"  
"Nah, it didn't, I get lonely when I go out... and, um...." Link trailed off, feeling a little stupid himself for not knowing what to say.  
"Thank you Link, I'll need your help." Link nodded and followed Zelda, grateful that she didn't just stand there and stare at like Navi and the Korkori would have done.  
  
Link walked behind Zelda, thinking, why did the Great Deku Tree talk to Zelda? He barely even noticed when he and Zelda were deep in the woods, and several times he almost ran into trees and large plants. He caught himself every time, and if Zelda noticed this, she chose to not say anything. Link was grateful for that, Navi would have been buzzing in his ear wondering why he was acting like a Stale Child.  
It seemed about an hour had passes, Link had forgotten his thoughts, but neither Zelda nor him had said anything. Zelda would just look at plants, often just passing them. Some she bent over and cut with a magic dagger, then would put whatever plant it was in a pouch. Link thought that her back would brake off from bending over so much, but this didn't seem to bother her at all.  
Link wanted to say something, but the problem was, was that he had nothing to say. It was an odd silence, it didn't seem to bother Zelda, but then again, he couldn't even see her face.  
"Link?" Link jumped when Zelda finally broke the silence, she was looking at the ground.  
"Uh, yes?"  
"Who... who was your mother and father?"  
"Uh, I don't know." Link replied in shocked voice, what kind of a question was that?  
"You don't know?"  
"Well, the Great Deku Tree always told me that I was given to him by someone. But he never told me who. I think it must have been one of my parents, but I don't know if they're dead or not."  
"Hmm."  
"What about you?"  
"Impa."  
"What?"  
"Impa," Zelda told Link in more forceful voice.  
"Impa? Isn't that the name of that Sheikah you told me about?"  
"Yes."  
"You never told me that you were a Sheikah! You sure don't look like one."  
"Oh, I'm not, I just consider Impa my mother. I think that it doesn't matter if you're related by blood, I think, that it matters by heart. I don't know who my mother or father was, but it doesn't matter to me, just as long as I have Impa."  
Link looked at Zelda's back that was one of things that she had told him that had been of wisdom. Actually, it was almost like the first thing that she had told him that was wise that wasn't part of trying to fix a Forest Temple. This made Link respect her a little more, and in another way that he had never felt before.  
"Hey, Zelda, uh...." Link wanted to continue talking, but nothing seemed to stick out of his head. "When will you be finished?" Link gripped his hands that came out wrong, now it sounded like he was bored, even though he wasn't. He liked walking in the forest with Zelda, even if that did sound a little odd.  
"Once I finish getting all of the plants I need, I'll be done. If you're getting bored, you can go."  
"No, no, I just didn't know what to say, that's all. I like walking, I really do."  
"Glad that you do." Zelda told him, for a moment Link thought that he had heard some type of sad tone in her voice, but it was so small that he decided that it was nothing.  
"Hey, if you're hungry, I think that there's a fruit tree nearby. And a stream, I think that I can hear it."  
"Ok...."  
"What is it? Is there something bothering you?"  
"Well, it's just that, when I get new magic like I just did, for some reason, I start think unhappy thoughts."  
"Is that all?"  
"Hmm, the magic that the Deku Tree gave me, and the one from that weird spiritual stone, I don't know.... It just doesn't feel very comfortable in me; it's trying to get out. It's forest magic, and I've never really handled it before, so, I'm having a hard time getting under control. I just feel kind of...."  
Zelda finished her words by falling backwards; Link caught her, and saw that she was unconscious. Link laughed for some reason he didn't know, but he just picked her up and began walking to a stream nearby.  
There wasn't anyone there, but that was fine for Link, it didn't bother him if there was someone there or not. He rested Zelda on the ground next to the river, then, he took his boots off and put his feet in the cool water. He sighed and looked around, seeing a berry bush off to the side, he walked over and checked if they were edible. Making sure that they were, he picked a handful and then sat down next to Zelda, his feet resting in the peaceful stream again.  
He ate all of the berries, and then he drank and washed his mouth with water. He didn't like his teeth to be covered with berry juice. Once he felt that his mouth was clean, was trotted over to Zelda and sat down again.  
Link looked down at Zelda, pondering.  
What did she think of him? Did she like him? Or did she hate him? Those were two main questions zooming across his mind. Link liked Zelda, as a friend of course, but he couldn't help but feel like that she didn't enjoy his company. Normally he didn't care about things like this, but for some reason it felt like it mattered more. Link shook his head, it was nothing. They were partners for fighting, nothing else, besides, after they completed the Forest Temple; she was going to leave, wasn't she?  
Link felt a sudden stab of sadness; he didn't want Zelda to leave. It was the first time that he had actually met someone who was a human, and he didn't him or her to leave. But then again, she was the first person that he had ever met and then had become fighting partners. It was an odd partnership, but it was one.  
His mind drifted to someone that he hadn't thought about for a long while....  
Who had been the Sheikah man that Link had met in Hyrule Field?  
Link shook his head again; he was thing of stupid things. There were better things to think about, he just had to find them....  
"Thinking?"  
Link jumped and looked at Zelda, who was sitting up and looking at him with low eyelids.  
"Uh, have a nice sleep Zelda?"  
"Sure, where are we?"  
"Uh, a stream."  
"Mm."  
Zelda went on her back again, and Link heard her sigh.  
"Something bothering you?" Link asked Zelda in a simple voice.  
"No-o-o...." It was obvious that she didn't bother to cover up her voice tone.  
"Am I supposed to believe you?"  
"It's nothing, really, nothing."  
"Right, I still don't believe you."  
"Well, I'm just thinking, like I said earlier, when I get magic like this, I start thinking unhappy thoughts."  
Link had a feeling that she was lying, and he knew that he shouldn't pry, but at the same time, he knew that whatever Zelda was troubled over might be serious.  
"Zelda, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I can tell that you're lying."  
"Oh well." She sighed, looking at the trees.  
"Please Zelda, tell me."  
Zelda didn't say anything; she just looked at the sky, and then slowly closed her eyes again. Link sighed and looked at the water it was useless she really was stubborn.  
  
Zelda closed her eyes, trying to get a feeling of sorrow from levitating over. But she couldn't, something was wrong, but she didn't know what.  
It was bothering her, like a splinter in her mind. It just wouldn't go away.  
'Something is bothering you, Zelda.' Kale told Zelda in her mind.  
'Yes, but I don't know what.'  
Kale sighed, 'Are you sure that you don't know?'  
'....'  
'Well then, that's a grand answer.'  
'I don't want to talk, I, I, miss Impa.... But that isn't it, the dead, they're getting unsettled. I can see the dead forest creatures, they're nervous, something is wrong. I want to see what it could be, but....'  
'You want to stay with Link?'  
'I think that I'm growing fond of the forest boy.'  
'Why is that bad?'  
'I don't want to like him.'  
'Why not?'  
'I don't know! I like it when I start getting used to people, it bothers me.... I don't know why, I only trust the Shadow People. I can trust them.'  
Kale didn't reply, and Zelda didn't want her to. Because it was the truth, she trusted the Sheikah, they were her family, and she didn't want to leave that family. So many Sheikah that she could trust, so little of those who were not of the Shadow People she could trust.  
Zelda opened her eyes again, Link was napping nearby her.  
Zelda quietly stood up and snuck away, she needed to be alone.  
Zelda walked for a while, then, she settled down next to a stream and started pulling out all of the plants that she had collected. Placing them out neatly, she got out her tools and started making the potions. They weren't really potions, but creams. Zelda just called them potions because that's what the Sheikah would call them.  
It didn't take too long; Zelda finished within an hour and had already put all of the potions in jars. She stood up and walked, she needed to find some food. She didn't want to kill any animal in this peaceful forest, but she needed to add some dry meat to her food for strength. She wanted to put that at the end of her list, so she started gathering nuts. After she had a few, she started looking for a certain plant. She didn't find it, but almost jumped with glee when she found a huge group of plants with long steams with white flowers on the tips.  
She immediately started taking some of the long stems and placing them in a neat stack. Once she had a few, she cut all of the flowers off, one taste of those and you would be dead in a few seconds. She made sure that all that there was left was long thick branches, and then started cutting those until they could fit in her pack without taking much room. Zelda stood back up, pleased by her success. She had found 'White Death,' it sounded deadly, but the steams were considered a delicacy among the Sheikah, and were EXTREMELY rare. It was like candy, it tasted like candy, and seemed to give you energy when you ate it. Zelda would save these for later, sweet Nayru would they taste good!  
Zelda decided that instead of gathering fruit, she should start gathering some Sheikah food. Sheikah food was often roots, leaves, flowers, and grass. It was an odd diet, but if you grew up with it, it tasted just fine.  
Zelda went inside of a cave; she needed some privacy to do this. Making sure that she was well inside of the cave and that no one was in the cave, she began chanting:  
"Ka sha homani shashi nomali lebequina, Sheik."  
A few minutes later, a strange Sheikah man with dirt blond hair and red eyes stepped out from a cave. His hair was done up in wraps, even so some hair fell out freely as bangs. His face was covered up with a shawl, and in one hand he held a thin and long sword out, covered with Sheikah symbols. It was called, 'Nocturnal Edge.'  
Stretching, the young Sheikah man did a flip to make sure that he wasn't rusty. Then, he jumped up into a tree. Once he was on it, he jumped to the other tree, and then the next after that, and the next after that. He was just waiting to find the right tree that he could see through but not be seen by things below. He didn't have to wait that long, he found the perfect tree, with a group of deer underneath. He sheathed his Nocturnal Edge, and instead, pulled out needles about nine inches long each and thin, as a needle should be.  
He was aiming for the oldest deer, when a group of Korkori suddenly burst out just as he was about to throw the needle. The deer scattered, and the group of boys started laughing.  
"That was great!" cried out one of the boys all of the others gave each other back-pats and handshakes. Sheik felt anger boil within him, it wasn't because they had scared off the game, it was because they found so much delight in frightening peaceful animals. It was one thing to hunt, for that was for food, but to scare them just laughter, that was cruel.  
Sheik leapt down from the trees, and landed so quietly that the boys didn't even notice him until one of them let out an ear-piercing scream and pointed at him. They all froze and stared at Sheik, Sheik almost felt bad for them, they looked like they were going to pee.  
"How dare you find humor in frightening animals! It is a cruel thing, and you will not go unpunished!"  
They squealed and huddled together, they were thinking that Sheik was going to kill them! Sheik pulled out a marble from behind his, then, he tossed it towards the boys.  
It cracked open, and out came a smell so horrible you might as well consider it even worse then rotting flesh. The boys howled and covered their noses as Sheik jumped up into the trees to escape the stomach wrenching smell. He glanced down as the boys found that no matter how much they tried, the smell could pass through their tunics and hands. It would fade away in about a minute, but it would teach those mischievous Korkori a lesson.  
Sheik smiled and then jumped to the next tree, hoping that he would still be able to find some game.  
  
Link had woken up and found that Zelda had left, so he had shrugged and went back to his home. When he had gotten home, Navi was still gone and Zelda wasn't there either. Link didn't worry and just sat down and started polishing his sword, it deserved it. Once he finished that, neither of his friends were back so he set on making sure that all of his equipment was in well condition. Once he finished, Zelda came in, carrying a pack on her back. Link raised an eyebrow and looked at Zelda as she set her items to the floor and then pulled out a huge ball of white string.  
"Where have you been?" He asked Zelda as she started using her magic to take it apart.  
"Getting some food."  
"You've been gone for all that time getting food?"  
"Well, I couldn't find that much game so it took a while."  
"You went hunting?"  
"Yes," she said, as the ball was completely unraveled. Now Zelda used her magic to bring it down towards her. Then, she pulled out a clear saber made of crystal that made a steady glow of light. She cut the string in half in one place, and then she put her saber back and started weaving the strings together.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what Link?"  
"I didn't know that you had a weapon besides your magic!"  
He saw Zelda look at him with a smile, her eyes unclear.  
"Well, I just found when I was exploring inside of a cave. I'm going to get ride of it soon though, I don't want it."  
"I'll take it!"  
"No, besides, you wouldn't know how to use it, it's a Sheikah weapon. Someone must have lost it. You know what, I think that I'm going to try and find that Sheikah! After I finished this, I won't have anything else to do, so, I might as well."  
"Ok, what are you making anyway? Is it a blanket?"  
"Cloak, I love them."  
"Oh yeah, what happened to your other cloak?"  
"I left it here. But I decided that it was time for a new one. But I can't find it, so it's that reason at the same time."  
"Hmm, I wonder where it went?"  
Zelda shrugged as she finished weaving the cloak, it floated down into her lap and then was let go of her magic.  
"Ah, the advantages of magic. Normally I would have weaved it myself, but, I wanted to finish fast so I could find that Sheikah.... Oh, dang it!"  
"What is it?"  
"I need another circlet."  
"What? Why?"  
"This one is getting old, and tight. I need a new one, I've had it for about a year and like I said, it's tight. But I don't think that the Korkori have a blacksmith, do they?"  
"Nope, but why do you need one?"  
"Well, even though it doesn't seem that sturdy, it can also work as a magical storage system.... I just haven't tried to use it for that yet. You have to get the correct type of metal, and make sure that it isn't a fake. Sounds stupid, but it works. Ok, I'm going now, I'll be back... later."  
Link watched Zelda get up and leave, taking her new cloak bundled in her arms, and everything else that was hers. Which wasn't much.  
She turned around and looked at Link at the doorway, and then she turned around and left.  
Link sighed, there was nothing to do but rest, but if he slept now, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He stood up; a practice with his sword would be pretty good.  
  
Zelda walked out of the circle of Korkori homes, she found a place where it was just mainly trees and started walking towards them.  
'Where are we going?' Kale asked inside Zelda's mind.  
'You haven't spoken for a while, we're going to find a Gossip Stone.'  
  
'What is that?'  
'They are stones scattered across Hyrule, and they lead down to the Sheikah tunnels hundreds of feet beneath the earth. You have to swear to me that you will never make so much a mumble of this in your sleep to anyone until you crossed in the realm of Great Goddess.'  
'I swear, it must be important to hide.'  
'It is, the Sheikah were thought to be nearly dead, but that isn't true at all, they live in the ground. And some are even hidden in the shadows of the outside, right under your nose.'  
'And I suppose that you know where each of them lay?'  
'Almost. My guardian Impa has taken me to a few homes of those on the outside, but I've never seen a map that points out where they live.'  
'Another question, why do they except you as their own?'  
'Well, because I grew up among them. My guardian Impa treated me just as she would her own child, and the other Sheikah treated me as if I was of their own clan. You see, Impa adopted me. So I became part of the clan. At least, that is what she has told me. Is that Gossip Stone?'  
Zelda ventured over to a large stone, and to her happiness, it was an old worn-out Gossip Stone. To others it just looked like a large rock with uneven levels, but Zelda could tell that it actually had the symbol of a Gossip Stone on it. Zelda smiled and then pulled out her harp, she lovingly touched the rim, how long had it been since Zelda had played this? Too long, it seemed.  
Zelda closed her eyes and let her fingers fly across the strings freely, playing the song the Nocturnal of Shadow. She felt the pull of the song starting to teleport her to the Karkariko Village Graveyard, but Zelda firmly stated in her mind that she wanted the Gossip Stone to answer her. It worked, and the Gossip Stone's eye turned purple. Then, it seemed it glide backwards, and a hole underneath it opened up and made itself large enough for five people to fit through.  
'Sheikah magic,' Zelda explained to Kale, who nodded inside of Zelda.  
Zelda went in, and heard the ground move and conceal the evidence of the passageway. There was no light, but that was because Zelda knew that that was because this passageway hadn't been used for a long time. She should have brought a torch, but then again, she would have probably just set the whole forest on fire.  
Zelda lifted her palm, and said, "Let Light Be My Eyes." It was different spell from the one that she had used when she and Link had been on Death Mountain, but this spell aloud the light follow Zelda without her holding.  
The light appeared and floated to where it was in front of Zelda. Zelda started walking, and the light always stayed four steps ahead of her. Whenever Zelda wanted it to turn to the right, she would just think it and it would do so. Another advantage of the spell is that it was linked to her mind, and so she would think what she want it to do and it would do so.  
There was still nothing to be seen, but this didn't surprise Zelda, these were old tunnels. But she needed to get to some of the Sheikah fast, she couldn't stay here long.  
"Ka sha homani shashi nomali lebequina, Sheik."  
A few moments, and Sheik had his hair up, his circlet gone, finger wrapped, and shawl up. He didn't need to go so into his disguise since all of the Sheikah knew whom he really was, but he preferred to.  
Stretching his legs and arms, he got ready to run. Once Sheik was sure that he wouldn't pull a muscle, he got in a ready running position.  
"I No Longer Need A Third Eye." The light that had been guiding Sheik disappeared, he could see better in the darkness then he could in the day, and the light might get in his eyes and make him hit something. And as fast as Sheik could run, if he hit something he would probably wake up in a few hours with a large bruise.  
"Ready, set, go!" Sheik started running, using magic to make him go faster. If not for his Sheikah eyes, then everything would have just been a large blur; he just hoped that he would find some Sheikah soon.  
  
Link swung his sword high and then low, and then made a stab middle length. He continued a series of swings and stabs, doing it until he was sure that he did every move perfectly and until he was covered with sweat.  
Link collapsed on his bed, his muscles burning steadily. Now THAT was a workout. Link took in deep breath, in the morning; it was time to go back to the Forest Temple. He wanted to be ready for that; he was going to use every ounce of his strength to save Saria.  
Link sat up, what was going to be for dinner? Perhaps a couple of fresh berries and fruit? He got up and walked out of the house, then, for a moment, he smelt himself. He needed a bath.  
  
After about half an hour, Sheik had almost run into a dead end, luckily he had caught himself and had managed to only hit the wall enough to knock him back a little but not suffer any bruises. Sheik got up instantly and looked at the wall, this wasn't too good. None of the tunnels had dead ends, so why did this one?  
Sheik sighed and transformed back into Zelda, once she had taken all of her wraps off and gotten her circlet back on. She touched the wall, and then she put her ear on it and listened....  
Off, somewhere, Zelda could hear the sound of people moving about in a hall. Talking to each other, and some just walking. This passage had been sealed off because of the Korkori; the Korkori must have started to realize that something was underneath them. The Sheikah moved the instant they suspected that someone knew if they were there, and so then they must have sealed off this tunnel just in case.  
Zelda didn't want to blast the tunnel open, but she couldn't teleport through walls.  
Zelda started punching the wall, she didn't think that knocking could be heard. After a few second she stopped and put her ear to the wall to see if any of the noise had stopped, but it hadn't they still couldn't hear her. Zelda pounded harder on the wall, after that, she stopped and listen, no change at all.  
Zelda growled and kicked the wall in anger, how was this supposed to work?  
Then, Zelda heard some sort of a knocking behind her; she put her ear on the wall and listened quietly. They had heard the kick!  
Zelda smiled and then started kicking the wall; she kicked in special patterns to where it was the melody of peace that only the Sheikah knew. After finishing, she put her ear back on the wall, listening. The others on the wall were telling her to stand back. Once they finished, Zelda kicked the wall to tell them that she understood. She ran from the wall, when she realized that she couldn't see anything she put a hand on the wall and used to guide her away from the dead-end. Then, when she felt that she had gone far enough, she stopped and waited. She was humming the lullaby tune that Impa played to her when the wall exploded; it was strong enough to make Zelda fall over. Zelda immediately got back up as a Sheikah man walked over to her.  
"Zelda? Is that you?" the man asked as he helped her up, Zelda coughed a little and then replied.  
"Yes Priest Rinul, it is I."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Can I tell you after get a new circlet, and couple of other things?"  
  
There you go people! Sorry for the hold up, again, BUT I HAD EVIL WRITERS BLOCK! I swear, I HATE IT!  
  
Navi: Do I look like a bug? DO I?!  
  
Um, yeah.  
  
Navi: What? No I don't! How DARE you think that?  
  
Well, you do... you're still angry over the whole Hail, Sleet, and Gust thing, aren't you?  
  
Navi: Well how did you know? HOW DARE THEY TRY AND EAT MEEEEE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Oo0 Ok, before something weird and something stupid happens, I just want to tell you to review.... Oh, and thank you Hououza for answering my add on my Bio, you go dud!  
  
So Until Next Time,  
  
CrypticElf.... 


	17. Unsespecting Death

Hello, my readers, it is I, CrypticElf!

Navi: We are back in action people!

Ok, let the insanity begin!

I own nothing of Zelda and never will, but the script in this is mine, and if you take it, I get to sue you!

Chapter Sixteen: Unsuspecting Death

Zelda stood in front of a stand, trying to figure out to buy. The Sheikah woman waited patiently, she knew that Zelda liked to take her time. Eventually Zelda picked out a ring with a violet stone, she placed it on her finger and looked at it.

"What does this one do?" Zelda asked as she looked at the small violet stone.

"It is a protection stone, placed on your finger, and it will ward away evil spirits of the dark. A most rare stone, I would say, only grown in one cavern of these tunnels."

Zelda looked at the stone with more intensity, only one of the tunnels? Nowhere else?

This certain merchant Zelda trusted, she was a traveling merchant, and so Zelda didn't see her often. She would tell the truth, and would make good bargains and trades, Impa also trusted her. She usually had rare items, and would always know what they did. If she didn't, she would always tell Zelda, then I wouldn't dare to put it on my blanket.

"Dark spirits? Sounds like something that I need, do you only have one?"

"Sorry to say, but yes. I was lucky enough to even get it."

"How much?"

The merchant hesitated for a moment and glanced nervously at Zelda.

"It is expensive, I would bring the price down, but not many Sheikah are buying from me these days. They don't have the money."

"How much? I won't know until you tell me."

"Seven hundred Rupees."

"That is a lot!"

"I know."

Zelda sighed, this was far too expensive, was there something that Zelda had that she could trade?

"Oh! Can I trade you something?"

The merchant raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, but I doubt that you have anything that could be enough for this, no offence."

"None taken!" Zelda said as she took her pack off of her back and placed it on the floor. Taking out a bundle of thick stems of a rare plant, she placed it in front of the merchant. Gasps spread from behind Zelda, even the merchant looked at it and then to Zelda with wide eyes.

"Is... is that Death White Zelda?"

"You bet, how many rupees would I get from that?"

"Oh, many many many more then I think that I could ever give you!"

"May I exchange the ring for these?"

"If it is alright with you, but I must insist that you pick out other items! I could not take all of that with you only taking that ring!"

"Oh, but it's all that I need."

"No, I will not except, unless you promise to pick more items out."

Zelda smiled and nodded, this merchant always had useful things. Making sure that White Death was still on the blanket to the side, the merchant showed Zelda her most expansive items, so expansive that she didn't even bother to show it on her trading blanket.

Zelda bought new shoes, although, she decided that she would get some boots instead. They weren't like normal boots. It didn't have such a bulky look because it could be thinner from the Goron's skin. It also had lots of straps, so that way Zelda could tighten and loosen it when she wanted to. She got gauntlets, these made of Goron's skin as well. So it looked more like hand decoration, and her boots looked like they were just there, not for walking miles or running or fighting.

Zelda even found a new circlet that she loved, it was silver, as always, but this one wasn't just a small loop to place on her head. It twisted like vines, and if you looked closely enough, you could see Sheikah marks trailing all along it. On it was a hole that seemed to have once had something placed in it. But the merchant told Zelda that that was how it was made, she said that the man who had made this had had a vision from one of the Goddess to make it and then sell it to the first person who wanted it. This certain merchant had been the one Zelda was bargaining with now.

"Now, Flaa," Zelda asked. "Did he happen to make anything else?"

"Now that you ask, yes he did. When I came by again, he had made two others after this one. He told me that he had two more dreams, and they were from the two other Goddesses, they had told him to wait for me to come again and then sell it to me. I almost thought that he had been lying but his eyes told of the truth. Would you like to see the two other items that he made? They are bracelets."

"Of course, I am interested."

Flaa nodded and pulled out two bracelets from her box that was filled with the items that she choose not to put out unless she was dealing with someone of importance. Impa, as such. Or a Priest or Priestess of high ranking, or a famous warrior.

These were each identical, they were more armlets then bracelets, but they were made of silver and both had holes just like the circlet. Sheikah marks wove across and around it, and that was when Zelda noticed that on one of the bracelets it seemed to fit the shape of something that she had. She didn't bother to get that certain item, but she kept her eyes on both of the bracelets intently.

"Did there used to be something in those holes?" Zelda asked as she felt around the hole of one of the bracelets.

"Not that I know of, but these don't seem to have any scratch marks from digging anything out. And the man never told me that anything had to go into it, and never told me that anything ever had. I have always wondered as well, but I have never come across anything that seems to match those holes."

"Hmm."

Zelda decided that this was the time to pull out what she had, it was too large to fit the hole, but the shape still matched as far as she could tell. And Zelda pulled out the certain stone that the Great Deku Tree had given her, the Korkori's Emerald.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Korkori's Emerald."

"Oh, of the children of the forest?"

"You don't think that they're demons?"

"No, not at all. I find it to be a foolish thing to think of, the only thing being capable of being a demon is Ganondorf. In fact, I think that he is one. I can't wait for his turn on the throne to end."

"If that ever comes, how long has he had the throne again?"

"As old as you are, seventeen years of sadness, death, and fear."

"I wish that I hadn't been born right after he took rule."

"I know, I know. Now what about that jewel that you have?"

Zelda looked down, and then picked up the bracelet that matched it and held them in each hand. Then, both items shot out of her hands and a flash of green appeared. Soon after, the items fell into Zelda's hands, only this time, the Korkori's Emerald had shrunk and fit itself into the hole on the bracelet and now sat there on the bracelet.

"You are filled with wonders today!" Flaa exclaimed as the Sheikah around them crowded to see the bracelet. Zelda blushed as she looked at the bracelet, now she was really going to have to keep it.

"I suppose that I'll buy the other bracelet as well, I guess that these three belong with each other. I think that is all that I will buy today, thank you."

"Are you sure? You don't want anything else?"

"No, I need to go, someone above is waiting for me. By the way, do you know where Impa is?"

"No, in fact I don't. She's been gone for a long time; no one had seen here, that is the word that is going around. I thought that she might be with you."

"No, she told me that she had Sheikah business to attend to."

"Ah, that one. I wonder where she has gone? But she will come back, she would never abounded her people, or her daughter."

"Good-bye, I can't wait to meet you again." Zelda smiled as she left, and ignored the looks that the Sheikah gave her. It wasn't something like that happened everyday in the tunnels, so Zelda couldn't blame them. They were thirsty for something to happen.

Zelda went back to the large hole in the wall, no one had bothered to go in and investigate. But that was because they were going to seal it off once Zelda left. Zelda stood in front of the hole, looking in. She never liked leaving the Sheikah, leaving the cool earth, their open arms, and personally Zelda just didn't like Hylians. Even though Zelda was probably one herself, she still disliked them. The Sheikah had gone from sight since the last line of Royal Family had been killed, because that was the only thing that had ever bond them to Hyrule. But they still stayed underneath Hyrule; they could leave whenever they wanted to. But the Sheikah were not known to leave people in need, and Hyrule was defiantly in need.

Zelda was about to go through the hole when she noticed a young girl looking at Zelda. Zelda looked at her and smiled, and the little girl smiled back, her red eyes sparkling. The little girl was only about five or six, but had a small dagger at her side. All Sheikah were taught how to fight right when they learned how walk. No sooner, and no later. Zelda pulled her pack down from her back and fumbled until her fingers touched White Death. Zelda kept her hand in and looked at the little girl.

"How many people live with you?" Zelda asked kindly, but she didn't make a baby voice like Hylians did.

"About five, my mommy, daddy, brother, and my other brother."

"Here," Zelda told the girl as she pulled out five pieces of White Death. "Share this with your family."

The little girl gave Zelda a large smile and gave Zelda an unexpected hug. Then she broke it and ran off, while saying, "Thank you!"

Zelda smiled and walked through the hole that was the last of White Death that she had. She would get more soon, maybe when she got out of the tunnel. She wanted to get some before she left the forest at least, a lot too. She could earn a lot of rupees when she got down to the Sheikah tunnels, and she knew that she would need some rupees sometime.

It was already getting dark after Zelda took a couple of steps, so she sighed and turned into her alter ego Sheik.

She didn't bother to put his hair up, or wrap his fingers he knew that he didn't have that much time before sunset. And he still had to do about one more thing, and he wanted to go to sleep when the sun went down.

He walked farther as he pulled his shawl up, he should at least have that up. He sighed; he needed to add an addition to his transforming spell. When he transformed into Sheik, his shawl, and wraps would already be up. And when he turned back into Zelda they would go off. It wouldn't take that long, maybe he should do it before he went to bed?

He walked a distance, and then crouched down.

"One, two, three!"

Again, Sheik started running faster then any Hylian could, using his long and powerful legs to make long quick strides. He went faster then he did last time, he was on a time limit.

Link just finished putting on a clean tunic when Navi zipped in.

"Hey Navi, you've been busy I guess?"

"Yes, but.... Oh! Link, I have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"The Great Fairy of the Forest is calling all of the fairies, I'm sorry Link! Please forgive me, tell Zelda that I said bye!"

Navi flew out before Link could say anything else and Link held back a sniffle. He didn't want Navi to leave him; he and her had just seen each other after such a long period....

He sighed and put his boots on, looks like he would be alone again....

But Zelda would be there, with her magic, she could keep him company. He hoped that they didn't split up again; he couldn't get that image of Zelda bleeding to death against the wall out of his head. If those pink fairies hadn't been there, she would have died, and Link wouldn't be able to do anything to help her.

Link walked home with the sunset against his back. He hoped that Zelda was at his home, sitting down, and then saying something critical about him being out so late and not using this time to get some rest for tomorrow. He smiled, hoping that she was there.

He walked up his latter and into his home, hoping that a certain person was there....

But she wasn't, everything was just as it was as when Link had left. He shook his head; he had never worried over a girl so much. Why now?

He sat down on his bed, another thought going through his head. A Sheikah in the forest? Why would there be a Sheikah in forest? Maybe there could be, after all, there was nothing wrong with that, but it still sounded odd to his ears. Maybe it was nothing, he shouldn't worry.

But one thing was worrying him, where was Zelda? Shouldn't she be here by now?

Zelda walked in right when Link was about to get lost in his thought. Link jumped up and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled ruefully.

"Where have you been?" Link asked Zelda with curiosity.

"Hmm...."

"Hey, that's a new circlet! Where did you get it?"

"Sheikah merchant."

"What? There are Sheikah here?"

"No, I would tell you how I got there... but I can't. The Sheikah don't like to be found and revealed to others."

"You mean that there's a hole group of them somewhere? I thought that they were a dying race!"

"They live in the shadows, that is their home. They are still here, I can tell you that. But I cannot tell you where."

"How come you know? You aren't a Sheikah, are you?"

"No, but the leader of the Sheikah is my adopted mother. And I was brought up just as Sheikah children were, I lived with them, ate with them, talked with them, trained with them.... I was brought up between two worlds, one shadow, one out here...."

Zelda stopped and sighed, and sat down on the floor.

"Uh," Zelda said with anger. "I still need to make a new tunic...."

"Um, I have some." Link volunteered.

"No thanks, I wouldn't to deprive you of your tunics."

"You sure?"

"Yes...."

Zelda pulled out another ball of thread, this one a light blue. She used her magic again, and the threads weaved together and started making a tunic just the same as the other one that she had worn before. Link sat down and watched her, and when he thought that the bottom was going to end, it continued. Link was wondering if Zelda didn't realize but didn't say anything. The bottom grew longer, but it split at the same time on the sides. Link realized that the threads must have already been cut, because Link noticed that Zelda hadn't bothered to cut them.

It finally ended to where Link had a feeling that it would end at Zelda's ankles. It floated down to Zelda, and Link noticed that he really shouldn't even consider it a tunic, because it was sleeveless.

"Why aren't there sleeves?" Link asked as Zelda fumbled in her pack.

"Hmm. I have no idea. I just wove whatever I felt like weaving. It does look interesting, doesn't it?"

Zelda pulled out two thin cloths of white, and also pulled a small kit. She opened it up, and pulled out a white thread and a needle. After putting the thread through the needle hole, she started sewing them as sleeves. Link watched silently at this.

"I didn't know that you knew how to sew." He told her once she was on her second sleeve.

"Every Sheikah has to learn how to sew, even the men."

That made Link laugh, he couldn't imagine himself sitting down and sewing peacefully. If he ever tried, he would probably stab his eye out.

"It does sound funny, doesn't it?" Zelda asked him after he finished laughing. Link nodded, smiling.

"Hey, what are you going to do after the Forest Temple?" He asked just as she finished the second sleeve.

"Death Mountain, the Fire Temple. I'm guessing that whatever is disrupting the temples is going to continue. But there's going to be something there to stop them, and that is me."

Zelda knotted the thread as she spoke, and now had it lifted up to her. The sleeves went mid-length, and weren't loose but meant to fit like his own sleeves. Zelda seemed to approve as she set it down and yawn. But she didn't stop; she pulled out a ball of white thread. Pointing at it, she said. "Light blue." The ball turned into light blue as she said.

She let the thread separate, and then it started weaving itself. Link sat silently as they turned into pants that would go down to the bottom of her knees.

"That's going to be an interesting outfit," Link remarked as he pictured Zelda wearing it.

"I like it," Zelda replied as she spread it out. She yawned again, and then went into a meditating position and closed her eyes. Link went silent, but Zelda opened her eyes after not even half a minute.

"Was that it? I thought that you were going to meditate!"

"I was just making a spell, now I'm going to meditate. But you can do whatever you want. When I was taking away that spell for Milan that was a different type of meditation for breaking a spell. The type of meditation that I'm going to do is like sleeping, it's so I can get any magic that I lost back. And it also builds it up new magic, very, very, very slowly. And that's only once I've recovered all of my other magic. If you need something, then just touch my shoulder. Sound won't get me out of my concentration, but a touch will. So just don't bump into me, Ok?"

"Sure, but what about dinner?"

"Oh, I should eat before I meditate, shouldn't I?" Zelda smiled at Link, and Link smiled at her.

"I'll go get something for you," Link said quickly as he went out of the house. Zelda looked after him, and then back at her clothes.

Zelda was a little shocked at what she had made, this was an outfit of the Sheikah. Or at least the style of it, the two main styles was where the sleeves of a tunic were extended and the bottom was extended as well. The other style looked much like the one Zelda had just made. Zelda liked that she had made it, but she still needed to make some thing else. But what else did it need?

A belt, of course, but Zelda didn't want to use her other one, it was old and Zelda knew that she had it for too long. She needed a new one, but where could she get one? She sighed as she looked at her new outfit, she would make another match of it soon. But how could she forget to get a new belt if she had been planning to get something new to wear...?

Zelda fumed, and then she heard Kale tell her in her mind.

'Meditation seems to be very good for you right now, you need to calm down and rest.'

"Ha, ha, funny." Zelda replied aloud with a hiss.

"Oh, you should calm down." Kale told Zelda, using Zelda's mouth this time.

"Hmm...."

"You have a short fuse. What are you so angry over?"

"Nothing...."

"Now then, I can tell when you're lying. You need to tell someone before the anger gets bottled up and then explodes at the wrong time."

"I'm just going to meditate after eating, I'm angry over nothing but myself."

"Alright, whatever you say, sorceress." Kale finished with a final tone.

Zelda was about to reply when Link came back up with an armful of fruit. Zelda immediately hid away her anger and put on a happy face.

"Took you long enough." Zelda told Link as he passed Zelda a green apple. Zelda took it and looked at it.

"I thought that there was only nuts and berries here." Zelda remarked just before she took a large bit.

"Well this forest is enchanted, remember that. Nearly everything grows here, even corn. Weird huh? If the Great Deku Tree wasn't here, then nothing of that stuff would ever grow and it would become filled with monsters from Hyrule Field, or perhaps even those from the Forest Temple."

"Hope that the Great Deku Tree lasts long, then."

"I do too," Link replied, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the Deku Tree died, Zelda could read it in his eyes.

"Oh, by the way Link. I got this for you."

Zelda picked up the purple ring that she had gotten from Flaa; Link took it and looked at it with interested eyes. Zelda smiled and looked at Link's face, she knew that he didn't like.

"It isn't for fashion, moron. It's a ring that has a spell on it to keep evil ghosts away from you."

"Oh! Ok." Link replied more happily as he slipped it on his pinky finger.

Zelda ate the rest of her apple, and Link passed another. Zelda loved green apples, not the red ones. And the ones that Link collected seemed to be even sweeter and sour then the ones that Impa would give her. Zelda defiantly didn't object, the more sour and sweeter the better.

Zelda finished the second one, and Link gave another. Zelda didn't know why she was so hungry, and didn't bother. She just wanted to eat and then meditate.

Zelda ate the last apple that Link gave her, which was the fourth one. Zelda felt her stomach was no longer empty, but warm and filled with satisfaction. Zelda thanked Link, and then started meditating. All sounds slipped away, and Zelda listened to the sound of her heartbeat, counting the rhythm....

Zelda woke after what must have been about five hours, because Link was asleep and no light came in from his window or doorway. Zelda slowly got up, was the vision that she had just had true?

Zelda stretched out her muscles for half a minute, and then headed outside.

She went the same way that she had gone when she had first met the Great Deku Tree. Words went through her head, 'please be wrong, please be wrong....'

Zelda stepped into the meadow of the Great Deku Tree, and then she ran as fast as she could to the Deku Tree. When she got there, his bark was gray, the leaves on his branches dead and dull. Zelda felt his bark with her fingers, and she knew that the Great Deku Tree was going to die. She fell to the ground, holding back the tears. She wasn't even attached to the Deku Tree, but she knew that if he died, the Korkori would as well. Monsters would come and slay them, the forest would lose its enchantment and all of the magic that it held would be lost. She didn't want that to happen... no, please don't....

"'Tis that thee, Sorceress?"

"Yes." Zelda answered quietly.

"I need thee to... to hold this."

Zelda looked up as she heard the rustling of branches, leaves fell all around her. But eventually something that looked close to an almond fell next to Zelda; she would have taken it for that if she hadn't felt the magic that lay inside it.

"Is this a seed?" Zelda asked as she looked up at the Great Deku Tree.

"Yes, thee are correct. My own seed, plant it in front of me.... For it is... the new... Great Deku Tree.... Please watch... over.... My children...."

Zelda didn't bother to hold the tears back as she felt the life of the Great Deku Tree slip away. She looked down at the blurred image of the seed in her hands. Why did he have to die?

But at least there was this seed, and Zelda was going to replant it.

Zelda slowly got up, and then she walked forward a few paces and started digging in the dirt. She made a hole, and then gently placed the seed on it. And then covered it up with dirt, the tears had stopped, but Zelda still felt the sword of misery that was cutting into her. She sat down and prayed to not just Nayru, but to Farore and even Din. She didn't know how long she prayed, but when she finished, she knew what had killed the Deku Tree.

The Forest Temple, she had to balance it. It was starting to kill, and Zelda knew that she couldn't delay any longer.

Zelda ran back to Link's home, and then she ran in and started taking off her nightclothes and into her new ones. She didn't care if Link saw her; all that she cared about was avenging the Deku Tree. Zelda looked down at the way clothes flopped carelessly around, and also say one of Link's belts. She grabbed it, promising to Link silently that she would get him a new one.

She grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder, and without even bothering to wake Link up; she ran out as fast as she could to the Forest Temple....

I like to type, and that's the chapter for today!

Navi: OHHH! I can't wait for another! I like this story!

Well, could that because you're a character in it?

Navi: I don't know, but WHO CARES!

Ok, whatever... um, just remember to review!

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


	18. Forest Temple, But Without Zelda By His ...

Ok, I'm back with a new chapter! Will Zelda avenge the Great Deku Tree? And how long will Link stay asleep in his fairy p-j's? All of this answered in this new chapter! MWA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HACK HARF COUGH COUGH CHOKE GAG GASP! Damn it, I can't even do an evil laugh?

Navi: Guess so.

I'm the freaking CRYPTICElf, and I can't even do an evil laugh? Oh well.

Navi: You wouldn't even hurt a fly, why do you call yourself CrypticElf?

(Smashes fly with a newspaper.)

HA! You thought that you could get away and get all over my food, BUT I WIN!

Navi: Never mind.

What did you say?

Navi: WHY DO YOU CALL YOURSELF CRYPTICELF IF YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HURT A BUG?

(Smashes a spider, beetle, another fly, and a group of ants.)

Navi: Do you do that on purpose?

Do what?

Navi: -- never mind, you stupid human.

Hey, I am not a human; I am an elf in this realm hidden as a human. Some times my ears come out unexpectedly, but I always wear a hat.

Navi: What does your real form look like?

Let me see, black hair, skin like snow, long pointy ears, fangs, not really tall but not short, and one purple eye and one red eye. I think that that's about it.

Navi:....

Oh, and I can use black magic.

Navi: I think that I'm going over here now....

I own nothing of Zelda and never will, but the script is mine and if you take it I can sue you! More money for me!

Chapter Seventeen: Forest Temple, But Without Zelda By His Side

Link opened his eyes and looked around, there was something wrong with this picture. What was it?

Zelda!

Link was so shocked that he fell out of his bed and hit his head on the floor. He jumped right back up and started putting his tunic on.

A few minutes later, Link ran out of his house and went up to a Korkori boy.

"Hey, did you see Zelda?" Link asked the boy.

"No. But Link, there's something wrong! A monster appeared, it didn't hurt anyone, but what do you think that it is? And where's Saria anyway?"

Link swallowed nervously; there was only one thing that could explain the monster.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

Link didn't have any time to wait, not even for Zelda. He had to get to the Forest Temple that was the only thing that Link could of going. Nothing else could do something like to the Deku Tree, and hadn't Zelda said that the Temple wasn't balanced? This must be it; it must starting to destroy living things. First it would start from the forest, and then spread. And since the Deku Tree had been protecting the forest, he was the plant to go first.

Link clenched a fist and ran to the Lost Woods, the Korkori boy staring after him.

Link stopped a little after he had entered the Lost Woods, remembering that he had a teleporting song. Pulling out his Ocarina, he played what he had remembered from the Forest Temple wall, "Minuet of the Forest."

In a flash of green light, Link found himself standing in front of the Temple on the strange rock on the ground. But he ignored that and started climbing the vines next to the fake entrance of the Temple. Once there, he ran in and into the darkness.

It didn't take long for Link to find the teleporting statue, and he instantly teleported to the room where he had last seen Milo, Kilo, Milan, and Lale.

He saw the three Korkori sitting there, they were awake, and when they saw Link they greeted him with smiles and ghost hugs. After that was done, Link looked to Lale.

"Where's Milan?"

"Milan went with Zelda," Kilo told Link before Lale could respond. Lale gave him a glare and he retreated like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Zelda came before you did, and she told us that she needed to free the other two sisters of Kale and Milan. She told us to wait here for you, and that she wanted us to tell you that you should free the Korkori ghosts. Don't worry; freeing Korkori ghosts don't have anything to do with magic. Only the four Poe sisters count, at least that is the nickname that they have earned."

"What? Why?"

"Because together they may open the way to the deepest and lowest dungeon. What is down there, I do not know, and no one else knows either. But it must be of importance. But we Korkori ghosts were just sealed for our murderer's entertainment. I can remember him telling me, 'You remind me of a frightened animal trying to escape from the killer, when you know that there is no escape.' That is what he told me after he sealed me in the portrait."

Link saw Kilo and Milo shudder at the words that Lale repeated.

"How long has Zelda been gone?"

"Not long to use, because we have been alone and dead for so long. But to you, it would be about seven or eight hours ago."

"WHAT? THEN LET'S GO!"

Ran over to the door and opened it up as the others flew behind him. Link ran through the room, what happened if Zelda was bleeding or already dead?

Link ran strait into the next room, and was in the middle of it and going to the door when a large Wolfos jumped in front of him. No, large was not the right word, Link preferred to say that it was about four times larger then all of other Wolfos that he had fought.

Link unsheathed his sword and pulled out his shield, he wanted to get to Zelda as fast as possible. And no stupid Wolfos was going to get in his way.

Zelda looked at the portrait in the room. This one had a young woman with curly brown hair, her eyes gray.

Zelda had gone through room after room, monster after monster for about eight hours. And was so tired that she knew that if she sat down she wouldn't be able to get up for a long time. But she didn't sit, she kept herself going. The deeper in the Temple she got, the more traps and monsters had been waiting for her, so she knew that she shouldn't even try to sleep without a protected circle around her.

Layers didn't protect this room and layers of magic like the room with Milan had been. And right now, Zelda couldn't find where the trigger was to set this ghost free.

"I wonder what it is that is keeping Kalona in this room?" Lale said as she tried to search the room for magic. Ghosts could see and feel magic too, but not as well as Zelda could.

"That's what I'd like to know." Zelda replied glumly.

"I wonder what it is as well." Kale remarked as she took a temporary control of Zelda's whole body to try and see if she could find it. She let go seeing that she could find nothing and left Zelda alone. That is except for Zelda's mouth.

"I wish that I could help," Kalona whimpered sadly from her prison. "I have been trapped her for hundreds of years, and I can't even help you figure how break it."

"It isn't your fault at all, don't say it like that." Zelda told her as she continued searching for even the slightest touch of magic.

"She is right, say it like that and you make yourself feel useless even though you aren't." Kale said with as much enthusiasm as she could make.

Kalona sighed; she could do nothing from here. Just sit and wait.

Silence came around the room again, and it lasted for half an hour until Zelda screamed and threw a bolt of magic at the wall in frustration.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Milan coxed as she hugged Zelda's shoulders. Zelda bit her lip.

"I want to, but this is making me angry!"

"Oh, please calm down. If you are angry then you won't be able to concentrate."

Much to the other ghosts surprise, Zelda straitened her back and smiled at Milan.

"You're right, I need to concentrate."

Then Zelda looked down at the new bracelet that held the Korkori's Emerald. Could this do anything to help?

Zelda walked over to Kalona's portrait and lifted up her wrist to see if it would do anything to help. It didn't do anything, but both Milan and Kalona looked at it with wide eyes.

"You have the Korkori's Emerald!" Kalona said as she pressed her head against the invisible wall. All of the ghosts in the portraits were each the size to let all of their body be shown. So she stood at about a foot tall when stood up. When she would be free, she would be life-size.

"Yes, the Great Deku Tree gave it to me. You know who he is?"

"Oh yes," exclaimed Milan as she looked at Emerald without touching it. "He is still alive? He was here since the very beginning of time, and was created by Farore. And when I say that, I mean that she even placed some of her Goddess strength in him. Not enough to be immortal, but still."

"No, he is dead. He died this morning."

"Oh, I was hoping to talk with him when I was free.... But then again when I go to the realm of the Goddesses then I may talk with him as long as I want. After all, there would be nowhere where I had or needed to go...."

Milan sighed painfully and returned to searching the walls with less energy as she had before. Zelda wanted to say something, but nothing came.

Zelda returned to trying to use her bracelet, but it still wouldn't work. Zelda gritted her teeth and tried again, this time placing magic in the stone at the same time.

That seemed to have a positive reaction, because a small flash of green light appeared from the stone, and suddenly it went away. Kalona looked at Zelda.

"Do you think that I can get out now?"

"I wouldn't just stand there, try!" Zelda replied, Kalona nodded and took a step forward. Hoping that her foot wouldn't be stopped....

But it wasn't, and she happily glided out and started laughing as she hugged Milan and then Zelda. Zelda returned the hug, and made sure that Kale could feel the hug as well.

"Freedom! I can't believe it! I can finally walk or float without banging into something after only four feet! Oh, thank you Milady, thank you!"

"Don't call me Milady, just Zelda."

"Alright, Zelda. Whatever you want! Whatever you want!"  
Zelda smiled as Kalona flew around the room, and then she tried to figure out how to get out of the room.

'Kale?' thought Zelda.

'There is a door behind a wall, but the wall is not thick. Just blast it away.'

Zelda nodded and started tapping on the wall to check where it sounded hallow. Kalona was still laughing like a gurgling fountain, and Milan was still happy with watery eyes.

Zelda didn't have to wait to long to find it. And after, she backed up and threw a ball of gray magic at the wall. It exploded and a door appeared. Kalona flew over to Zelda and looked at the door with interest as Milan hovered over as well. Zelda walked forward and twisted the doorknob, or at least Kale did. The green flame that had been in Kalona's hands had long disappeared, returning back to their rightful place.

In this room, a pair of Stalfos waited, and Kale let go off of her control to let Zelda do the work. Zelda moved aside as one tried to run and slash at her without success.

Zelda liked her new clothes, she could run and move _MUCH_ faster then before. Milan and Kalona watched from the ceiling, they didn't want Zelda to get distracted by running through one of them by accident.

Zelda ran on the brim of the room and threw a blast of white magic at one of the Stalfos. She hit it perfectly and it exploded into pieces. Zelda smiled and then stopped running once she was at the other end of the room. She put her hands in front of her and then shot a silver ray of magic at the other Stalfos. Slashing its head off. Then she took her ray away and threw four small balls of magic, blasting it to bits.

"Try recovering from that, bone bags." Zelda told the piles as she advanced to the door. Milan and Kalona floated down from the ceiling and joined with Zelda again.

"A most magnificent win!" Kalona exclaimed as they went through the door and entered a hall that looked like all of the others. "You fight with grace and power at the same time. You are truly a great Sorceress!"

"Err, thank you." Zelda replied blushing, Milan shook her head and sighed. Zelda kept on walking, even more alert because of the extra blood flowing to her head. They had reached the end of it, and Zelda went through the door. Making sure that she wouldn't be ambushed by something behind the door, she continued on. Watching the statue of a median sized vine monster out of the corner of her eyes.

She tripped over something on the floor, when she looked to see what it was, nothing was there. She frowned and stood up; she didn't want to know what was in this room. She began walking again when something tugged at her foot; and Zelda's eyes flew down and saw nothing again. She clenched her fist and turned back around, only to be wrapped into a cocoon of vines.

Link dodged the first slash that the enormous Wolfos had given him, and counterattacked by giving a slash of his own at the creature's neck. It dodged just as swiftly as Link had, licking its teeth with hunger. Link just stepped back, ignoring the monster's teeth licking. Link waited until her saw the muscles of the monsters twitch and then threw his sword forward in a stab as the monster jumped at him. But somehow, Link didn't know how, the monster seemed to go over Link's sword and right over to Link's head.

Link ducked and then rolled away and then got back up in a defense position, he wasn't going down that easy.

"Shit!" Link almost got hit when the monster tried to jump at him again right when he got back up. Link kept his defense, but waited to try and impale the monster with his sword when it jumped again. But it didn't, and instead it charged forward, howling as it missed Link. Link jumped forward and made a mid-length slash, and he smiled as he made the hit go all the way down the side of the Wolfos.

His smile disappeared when the monster's teeth seemed to appear out of nowhere and appear onto arm. Link gritted his teeth in pain, but instead of just sitting there helplessly he drove his sword into the Wolfos's neck.

The creature's teeth were still clenched like steel, Link had to pry them off before he got his sword back.

Link stood up slowly, his wound burning like fire. Blood dripped off of his sword, quietly making drip drop sound on the floor. Link sighed and looked at his arm, it wasn't as bad as it looked. But the bad thing was, was that he had no way of healing it.

He took the pack off of his back; he had brought something for healing hadn't he?

He smiled as he pulled out a tiny bottle of cream; he had let Zelda take all of the herbs, but had taken this just in case.

Link took the quark off and then starting spreading the cream on his arm. It burned, but not as bad as other things that he had experienced. He looked into the pack again and found some wraps; he hadn't put those in there.

But when he looked closer, he saw that it had a small ball of light with wings sticking out. That was Navi's sign; she must have put that there.

Link wrapped his wound up and then looked at his sword, and then he wiped the blood on his tunic. He preferred a shiny sword to a tunic that was going to get messy anyway.

He sighed and then walked around the Wolfos and then over to the door, Milo and Kilo whizzed around behind him.

"WOW! You fight really well! Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Asked Kilo.

"You're dead, stupid!" Milo told him.

"Oh, you're right...."

Link muffled a laugh and then went through the next door, thinking in his head. 'What's behind door number two?'

This room was different from the others thank Farore's mercy. This one had a lower floor from where Link was standing, and was covered with plants that looked like they had teeth. But in the center was a spinning platform that was Link's level, faraway from the so-called plants.

Link jumped on the platform and then looked around. This room didn't seem to have anything that was going to try and kill Link, but it was too unusual. There had to be something here.

Link looked around, starting to get dizzy from spinning around. Not too much, but enough to make him get a sore head.

Well, he might as well try to get across. He walked towards the edge but not close enough to where something could reach and grab him. He waited until the other side of the room was in front of him, and then he jumped.

Just as he jumped, the ceiling came flying down. Lucky enough for Link, he rolled just beyond the ceiling and almost banged into the door. He glanced at the destroyed floor and then opened the door; he didn't want to be crushed.

This room looked just like others, circular with torches, but in one part of the room a bored looking Korkori boy in a portrait sat staring at the wall.

This one had wavy yellow-green hair with yellow eyes and tanned skin without any freckles. His tunic was yellow, and his lips thin and dry.

He jumped and looked at Link with wonder.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Link, and I'm here to help."

He looked at Link for a moment, and then saw Lale, Milo, and Kilo. And his face instantly lit up with happiness.

"Lale! Milo! Kilo!"

"Hello!" The other three said together as they flew over to his portrait and put their nine hands on his barrier.

Link looked around, trying to see how he was supposed to free this one as the others talked. He looked up and saw nothing. He looked around and saw nothing. Nothing was here to help free this trapped Korkori. Link scowled and looked at the ground, and to his surprise a pattern that looked like the Great Deku Tree was etched onto the floor.

Ok, there was something, but what did it mean?

"Hello!"

Link looked away and at the boy in the painting. Link smiled and walked over, taking his thoughts of how to free him away for just a moment.

"What's your name?" Link asked curiously.

"Wes."

"Mine is Link."

"Are you really going to free me?"

"Of course I will, I just need to figure out how."

"OHHH! Then take your time!"

"Thanks, I will."

Link looked over at the tiled floor of the Deku Tree and thought. What could he do?

Pondering over what he should do, he stood and waited for an idea to come stumbling through his head.

Zelda felt the vines wrap around her, she resisted and threw a bolt of magic at one of the vines. Whatever it was, it made a yelping sound and retreated. Zelda kept her guard up though; it would attack at any moment again.

Zelda felt her hands glow with magic and let it flow into her hands with ease.

Nothing flew at her, and Zelda looked around herself cautiously. She glanced at the statue; it was still there and in the same position. She didn't feel any life coming from it, so it couldn't be what was attacking her.

A bucket of something clear and sticky feeling on top of Zelda and completely drenched her. She spat out some of the goo that got in her mouth and looked up.

It looked just like the same monster that she had fought when she had nearly bleed to death but Link had saved her with Pink Fairies.... But he wasn't here now, and there weren't any Pink Fairies to save her this time. She couldn't let herself be thrown across the room this time, or else she knew that she would die.

She took in a deep breath and moved out of saliva range; good thing that this wasn't the venom that looked like it could melt her in a moment.

Another small vine flew down, followed by many others. Zelda knelt down and put a barrier up around her. Once the vines had been thrown back she let her barrier fall and then sprinted for the wall. Once she made it she threw up another barrier.

It was a useful trick, for the wall was one side of protection and your barrier the other. That way you would only use up half of the magic required to making a shield.

She knelt down on her knees, keeping her shield up she started to concentrate.

She placed the image of the torches in her mind, and imagined the monster on the ceiling at the sometime....

Imagining the torches floating up, she imagined them setting the monster on fire. Then she poured magic into her mind....

A sudden burst of heat made her open her eyes, and she saw that the monster was on fire.

Smiling she let her barrier down and ran out as fast as she could out of the room.

That had been easier then she thought.

"Oh! A most fantastic win!" Kalona repeated just as she had before. This ghost seemed to be the hyper one out of the four sisters.

"Thank you, again." Zelda replied as she looked around the room that she was in this time. It was another circular room with nothing that looked dangerous. "Wow, I wonder why this room doesn't surprise me with its uniqueness over the others." Zelda told the other three sarcastically.

"Well, all the rooms do look the same, don't they?" Milan replied.

"Who built this place anyway?" Zelda asked as she looked around the room that looked like all of the others.

"We did." Kalona told her with a supportive tone.

"What? You did...? Oops, sorry."

"What she meant," Milan said. "Was that our family built this place. Or at least they were the first ones to explore the temple. The Three Great Goddesses made each of the temples. Our family was created to be the keepers of this temple. And we did protect it, until that putrid Gerado came and killed us all."

"Gerado?" Zelda asked curiously, she loved learning new things.

"Yes, a male Gerado."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he came and killed us all because he wanted to gain control over the temple. But we wouldn't tell him how to gain it, so he killed us all."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I know why I died?"

"Sorry... it's just that it sounds just like my theory."

"What theory?"

"Well, the person who is ruling over Hyrule is a male Gerado. His name is...." Zelda's voice trailed off, she didn't like to the name of someone who caused so pain, suffering, and countless deaths. "Ganondorf."

"Hmm. And what is he like?"

"Horrible, terrible beyond words and probably smells like onions, garlic, manure, and many other horrible smells all mixed together and magnified by a trillion."

"Sounds like you don't like him."

"How'd you guess?" Zelda replied skeptically.

Zelda walked forward and looked around the room to make sure that nothing was going to try and eat her. Nothing and perhaps nothing in the next room.

A thought popped into her head.

How was Link?

She shoved the thought out of her head, but she still felt worried for him.

Damn stupid emotions for those who lived above the Sheikah.....

'Oh, you shouldn't try to make yourself hate him.' Kale told Zelda calmly.

'Hmm.' Zelda replied tartly. Kale didn't reply, it was pointless.

Link stared down at the painting of the Deku Tree, what did it mean?

"GAH! I hate this damn thing!" Link whispered harshly under his breath.

"You need help?" Lale asked as she floated over next to Link.

"Do you know why there is a picture of the Deku Tree on this floor?"

"Hmm. I think that I can remember this room the Deku Tree meant something. But I can't remember what."

Kilo popped up on the other side of Link.

"I bet Kale would know. She was always the smartest and quietest out of the rest of us. Even when that giant sword that was going to cut her head off was coming strait at her she didn't even scream."

Link wondered how these ghosts could talk about death so freely. It gave him bumps on his skin to think about things like this. Or at least, about how a person screamed before their life ended.

"She was the very first out of us to be killed. Hmm." Kilo floated off, in a thinking position. Link just looked at the picture on the floor and tried to ignore the thought of death that was inside of his thoughts. But it wasn't working.

"I think that the Deku Tree was in here because...." Lale trailed off, and then her voice came back. "It was for the symbol of life!"

Link almost wanted to re-kill Lale just at that moment. He already knew that!

"Sorry, I can't believe that was all that came into my head...." Lale floated off, and Link kept on looking at the picture on the floor.

Life. What in Farore's name was that supposed to mean? Obviously it was the answer of freeing Wes.

Link took a deep breath and walked away from the picture and over to Wes. Putting his hand on the wall next to Wes's portrait and leaning on one leg he looked at the Korkori ghost in portrait and smiled like he was hitting on a girl.

Wes laughed and pointed at Link. Link's smile went away and he leaned on the wall as his finger lightly tapped on the portrait's edge.

Milo floated over in front of the portrait and looked at the laughing Wes and put his hand forward, meaning to lean against the invisible barrier.

But instead, his hand went through farther then it was supposed to and he would have fallen in the portrait all the way if Lale hadn't caught him and pulled him back. Link jumped off the wall as Kilo rushed forward as they all looked at the portrait.

"How come my hand went through? Is the painting trying to catch me too?"

"No," Lale told him as she let him go and then she smiled at Wes. "He can come out!"

"What?" Wes said to Lale as he edged forward. He kept on walking, and to Link's relief he kept on going until he was all the way out.

He did a cry of joy and immediately started zooming around the room. Milo and Kilo joined in, but Lale stood where she was. Link looked at her, and she looked back.

"You're wondering why he's free now, aren't you?" Lale asked Link.

"Yeah, what did I do?"

"Life," Lale told him in a wise voice. "You touched the portrait with hands that are warm with life and the spell was undone. All that was needed was a living touch and he would be free. That is why the Deku Tree is there, for the answer was life."

Link thought it over for a moment, and then realized that she was right.

"Why are you... so wise?"

"Wise?" She asked back.

"Yeah, the other Korkori aren't as wise as you are. In fact they act like the living Korkori that I know. But you don't act that way, you act like you know more then you tell."

"That is because I was freed by prison and I was able to roam the Temple as I pleased. What do you think that I did? Sit around and do nothing? No, I watched my surroundings, read books and simply gained knowledge by other ways. Kale is also wise like I, but she is even wiser. For in life she was already wise for her age and much brighter then any of her sisters or the Korkori. So when she escaped her prison she did just as I and learned even more. That is how it happened. The others all just sat in their portraits and waited until the day that they would be free. Although Kale and I often visited them, it still grew boring to them." Lale sighed and floated away, Link watched after her and then walked across the room and to the door that lead him to the next room.

He waited for a while, and then Zelda rolled into his head. Why had she left before he did? Why didn't she wake him up? He sighed and then thought about the first time that he had met Zelda.

_A young teenage girl with long dark blond hair that shimmered when light touched it with a silver undecorated silver circlet on was standing next to Epona, her midnight blue cloak gently covering her body. Putting his bow down; he looked into her eyes, and felt his breath taken away. Her eyes were of an incredible deep dark sapphire blue, he felt like he was drowning in her beautiful ocean eyes...._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She stammered out after they had stared at each other for a few seconds. Blushing madly, he walked out of the water and advanced towards her. Once they were at least a yard away from each other, he stopped and looked at her again._

_"Who are you?" He asked, afraid that he was going to drown in her eyes again with their beauty._

_"My name is Zelda, I'm sorry that I scared you like that, its just I saw you over here and wondered what you were you doing. Sorry for intruding on you, I think I will just go now." Turning around, she was about to walk way when Link gently put and on her shoulder making her turn around._

_"Why are you wandering around in such a dangerous place by yourself? Don't you have a guardian or someone to protect you?"_

_"I can take care of myself, I don't need protection from anyone."_

Link smirked as he remembered how shocked he was when she told him that she could take of herself. If he had known her better, then he wouldn't have said anything like that. But one thing that that he didn't laugh at was when he thought about how he felt when he first looked in Zelda's eyes. He could feel her eyes looking at him at that very moment, soft, warm, gentle, and yet still you could see the strong stubbornness and will that was filled within. She wasn't like a normal girl; even Malon wouldn't be as rude as Zelda had been. Fact is, is that Malon would probably say yes immediately. She wanted to marry a knight or brave warrior. Luckily she only considered Link a good friend and only thought of him in that way.

He didn't want to think of what would happen if Malon were attracted to him. He didn't want to think about that at all....

He jumped when Wes called him out of his thoughts. Link looked up and saw that all four Korkori were looking at him with eager eyes. Link smiled at them, then silently turned around and opened the door to the next room. With the thought of only one person inside of his head, soon to fade away.

Ok, sorry about the long delay on these chapters, but for some reason I'm have A LOT of trouble Logging onto I wish that I knew what was wrong....

Navi: I wonder too, I feel really bad for all you people who are reading!

Oh well, nothing else special happened.... OH! And one more thing, if you actually read this stuff me and Navi are saying, then on the bottom of your review write: 'CrypticElf and Navi.'

Navi: Why should they do that?

It's so that way I can tell who reads and who doesn't! I notice that some people don't answer me when I ask questions. Because even if what I write can be pointless, sometime I ask for certain things and then only two people answer me. Usually it's only one. So please, write: 'CrypticElf and Navi.' On the bottom of your review.

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


	19. Wrong Ghost

Ok, sorry about the delay on this chapter.... I had everything ready, I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH IT TOO! When my mom had to delete EVERY SINGLE THING in the computer. Basically what I'm saying is that my mom had to restart the computer and everything was erased!

Navi: That just isn't fair!

I know that it isn't! And just guess how many viruses that we had in the computer?

Navi: You aren't going to believe it!

FIFTY-FIVE! How can...? GRR!

Navi: She was almost finished too! Sniffle so close....

Ok, I own nothing of Zelda and never will but the script, Milo, Kilo, Milan, Kalona, Lale, Kale, Wes, and Tali are mine so if you take any of that I get to sue you and buy a new computer! o

Chapter Eighteen: Wrong Ghost 

Zelda walked quietly down the hall as the other two ghosts followed quietly behind her. One question was bugging her, and she knew that it wouldn't go away until she asked.

"Milan, has Link arrived here in the Temple?" Zelda finally asked after her curiosity won over her stubbornness. Or perhaps, one part of her said, its your heart that won and not the curiosity?

"He has arrived, I can feel his life energy. He is doing well; I do not feel anything pulling on his life."

Zelda nodded just as Kalona asked a question.

"Who is this man? Is he old?"

"No, he's maybe just about a year older then I am."

"Hmm.... Who is he to you?" Kalona asked with pure curiosity.

"We are fighting partners, we came here with the same ambition. But we had to leave to re-supply and rest. And after a few days... I left before he did."

"Oh, why?"

"I forgot about him or something... I wasn't thinking strait."

Zelda sighed and nearly bumped into the door at the end of the hallway. She blinked and then shook her head as she opened it.

This time it was a garden outside filled with flowers and many plants that for once didn't look like they would pop up and try to eat her. The sun was to the west but the tall stones walls didn't block it out. Zelda felt her heart lift and she took in a deep breath of air.

"It's so... wonderful." Milan whispered. "I haven't been outside ever since we all died...."

Kalona slowly floated forward and lifted up her arms and tilted her head to the sky. Zelda watched for a moment and then picked a spot on the green ground to sit down on. She looked back just as Milan bent to the ground and looked at the flowers. Zelda smiled and then started getting out some food out of her pack and started eating. She took out some water and let the coolness of it quench her thirst. She sighed and continued, her stomach now controlling her.

"Oh! Beautiful! The sky has never looked so blue! The grass so green! The flowers are so sweet...." Kalona floated around the garden in circles singing something as Milan stood up and laughed and started floating around the garden along with Kalona singing as well.

Zelda ate some of the food that Link had given, and she ate it with her mind focused on him. She tried to get him out as she always did, but for some reason she didn't try as hard as she usually did to get him out of her head.

After taking in another mouthful of water she put away her canteen. She lay down, and used her pack as a pillow as she closed her eyes. She could hear Milan and Kalona laughing with each other as she slowly slipped into sleep.

Link walked into another room, circular and stone gray walls.

"Nothing is in here, guess that we should keep on going." Link told the Korkori ghosts that floated around him. Wes stood (or floated) next to Link, waving his arms and humming.

Link walked all the way across the room and opened the door to the next room.

Link walked in and immediately felt his stomach twist. He was in a hallway, but towards the end it opened up more. He couldn't tell why his stomach had acted like so, but something was obviously wrong. He could feel it.

He walked to the end of the hallway where it opened up and saw what he had felt that was so mysterious.

This room was square, smaller then normal, but the thing about it was, was that it appeared that Link wasn't on the floor but on the ceiling.

"This has to be an illusion." Link finally said, then he heard small little giggles. Turning around, he saw that the Korkori ghosts were upside down. Or was it he that was the one upside down?

"It is you who is the wrong way!" Giggled Kilo.

Link frowned and felt his head and realized that he wasn't wearing his hat anymore, and then he also noticed that the bottom of his tunic was going up instead of down. And just to make the moment even grander, his sword slipped out his sheath.

Kicking himself, Link reclaimed his sword and walked back to get his hat. Picking it up and putting his hat back on his sword slipped out again. Link sighed and grabbed his sword, this time simply keeping his hand on the handle.

"How could this happen? I don't get it!" Link gritted his teeth and walked back to the waiting ghosts.

"It is the riddle of this room," said a voice out of no-where. Link jumped and looked around. "Come out and look to your left, there's a glass floor that'll keep you from falling."

Link slowly stepped out, first testing to make sure that it was sturdy. Assured that it was, he stepped fully onto it and looked to his left. It was a ghost, but to Link's complete disbelief and horror it was a sister.

"My name is Liana, yours?"

Link stared for a moment as the others gasped and the zoomed over and started hugging the portrait the held the brown-haired light-eyed beauty.

"Uh, Link."

She laughed and smiled at him, but then the smile turned to a frown.

"Unfortunate I can feel that you have no magic... so you can't free me. I guess that I must wait another century or two before another with your skill and courage can come in here.... And they would have to have magic as well. Not good at all."

Link shook his head and snapped back into his normal self.

"I may not have magic," he began. "But I have a fighting partner who does. She's somewhere in this Temple... I just don't where. I didn't lose her, but...." Link told the ghost the story of how many other ghosts they had freed and how they had taken time to rest. But then how Zelda had run off before he had, so he had no idea where she was.

"Interesting." Liana told Link. "What is her name? You haven't told me."

"Zelda, her name is Zelda."

"What a beautiful name! I love it. Never heard it before, it is just as unique as yours."

Link blushed and then smiled at her.

"Zelda..." he said. "I don't where she is, but we're bond to meet somewhere in this crazy Temple. And Kale will tell her where to go, so she should come here."

Link smiled at his words, he hadn't even thought about that before he had said it. The words had just spilled out his mouth!

Liana smiled and clapped happily.

"Then I shall be out soon! I can't wait to stretch out these stiff arms!"

Zelda woke a good two hours later, Kalona and Milan's laughing bringing her awake. Opening her eyes she stretched and sat up looking at the others still laughing together. They weren't dancing, but were pointing and laughing at other things as if children. It must have that affect after not seeing sunlight in such a long, long time. Zelda didn't blame them; she had felt giddy when the sunlight had first touched her face.

Drinking some water again and putting it away she stood up slowly, getting some real stretching done.

She was about to tell the others that they needed to get going when she found that she wanted to stay just a bit longer when a thought came into her mind. She wanted to read.

Sitting down again she looked through her pack again and found the book that Impa had given her at the bottom of her pack. Nearly jumping with joy she opened it up, it took her a while to find the page but eventually she had it and had her nose stuck in the book almost as if it was glued. She read quickly, a trick that she had gotten when she was about ten or nine, she had always read. It had been something that she had done all of her life, and something that she enjoyed. And something that Impa approved of as well.

She read and read, the hours passing by. Both living and the dead weren't keeping track of the time, both wrapped up in their joy. Whether it was reading, or whether it was looking at flowers or pointing at something that you remember you hide there and never remembered where you had put it; both were having joy and happiness flowing through their souls.

Zelda had read at least four five hours before she realized that she needed to get going. She put her book away hastily, and then took out some water to drink. She didn't have a headache; her brain had grown used to reading for long periods of time. After finishing she put her canteen away and swung her pack over her back and then stood up.

"I feel horrible for telling the both of you this," Zelda told Milan and Kalona as she walked over. "But we should leave. You all may stay, but I must go."

Milan turned around and stood up from her crouched position, as did Kalona. Both of them made one of the most sorrowful looks that she had ever seen, but then they seemed to force a smile onto their faces.

"We will not leave your side! You are the one to free us!" Kalona exclaimed as she stretched her arms out to Zelda. "Oh! You are truly a kind person to tell us to stay here, but we will stay with you Milady!"

Zelda smiled and thought over 'Milady' for moment.

"Kalona is right, we won't stay here." Milan said with a nod.

Zelda laughed and then hugged Kalona who gasped. After a moment Zelda let her go and hugged Milan, who gasped as well. Zelda let go of Milan and then smiled at the two.

"I did not know that we could touch!" Kalona cried out as she touched her arms. "My arms tingle with the touch of your life, it feels wonderful!" She laughed and did a small spin in the air.

Zelda nodded and looked around, searching for the exit. There didn't seem to be one, but how could that be? All that there was, was an old well off in the corner.'

The old well that had to be the exit! There was nothing else, and how could there be a dead end? Zelda hadn't run into any before, and maybe this would be the first one. But she should at least check the well first.

She walked over; seeing that the top of the well wasn't covered she leaned over the edge and looked down.

She couldn't see the bottom; all that she saw was a portal of never-ending darkness. It didn't seem reassuring, but it was the only place to go except for back. And she wasn't planning on going that way.

Without even knowing what she was doing, she raised her hand up as if she was going to touch a wall and a light appeared.

"Well that was convenient." Zelda said to herself, "I didn't even need to say a spell! It must all of that magic that the Deku Tree gave me!" She said this more to the ghosts that appeared at both sides then to her.

"Amazing! It truly is beautiful!" remarked Kalona as she stared at the light as if it was her link to going to the Great Goddesses. Milan shook her head and then peered over the well.

Zelda tested to see if her magic could do something that she wished that she could do ever since she had learned how to make a tiny speck of light.

She focused her magic on the light, thinking about it going down....

It went down, to her delight and kept on going down. Lighting the sides of the well it went down slowly. Unfortunately, as it went farther and farther down Zelda still couldn't see the bottom. It was almost out of sight until Zelda pulled it back up, happy that she didn't have to hold the light any longer.

It drifted up the well faster then it had gone down, and soon it was floating just above the well to the side to let Zelda go down.

"Well, time to see what's at the bottom." Zelda told the others as she swung over the side of the well and felt for something to support her weight on. She found an iron bar, and when put her weight on it she found that it did not break. All wells had iron bars on the side, in case something dear to you fell down the well.

She started down, her light going down so it could guide Zelda's feet so she would not slip. Milan and Kalona drifted down slowly after Zelda, making sure not accidentally crowd each other.

Zelda went down, farther and farther, but soon Zelda felt her feet touch the bottom of the well, that had gone by faster then she thought it would.

Kalona and Milan almost ran into Zelda, actually, the fact is is that they did. After running into each other and Zelda swearing, they all got down safely with Zelda's light letting them know where they were going.

"Well, this looks like a cozy." Zelda remarked as she looked about the stonewalls, slightly shivering from the cold. There was something like a river next to her, murmuring quietly to itself.

Zelda walked forward, her footsteps echoing after her. Kalona and Milan followed, both cautiously.

_'Having a nice time, Zelda?'_

_'Kale! What happened to you?'_

_'Being in your body makes me sleepy, for a reason I do not know.'_

_'How close to the next ghost?'_

_'You are not far.'_ Kale replied, and that was all that she said.

Zelda nodded, and then quickened her pace, hoping to get to her destination without a problem.

It didn't take long until they made it to the end of the well, with a portrait waiting for them with a small torch burning next to it. Unfortunately, it wasn't what any of the three expected.

A Korkori ghost sat in the portrait instead of a sister, she was looking nervously at Zelda, rubbing her little hands like a rag.

"Wh-who are you?" The little girl asked in a quiet voice, shrinking in her chair as Zelda came a bit closer.

"My name is Zelda...." Zelda whispered as looked at the little Korkori with light blue hair and green eyes, along with a green tunic. She looked scared to... well... I can't say death, for she was already dead!

"Tali!" Kalona cried, she flew into Zelda, knocking Zelda over. It didn't faze Kalona though, she ignored it and pressed her hands up against the invisible barrier that 'Tali' was trapped in. "Tali! Tali! Tali! Tali! Tali! Tali! Here you are! Oh how I have missed you!"

Kalona started getting excited, talking like her life depended on it. She was taking in deep breaths as well, Zelda just stared at Kalona, amazed.

"Kalona!" Milan cried after a minute went by of Kalona talking and everyone, even Tali, staring at her. "You're going to hyperventilate! Stop talking!"

Milan put her hand over Kalona's mouth, and finally Kalona stopped talking... although the few seconds she kept on going, not noticing that Milan's hand was over her mouth.

Zelda shook her head and chuckled to herself as she stood up and looked around. She stopped laughing as she saw an illustration of the sun on the wall.

Zelda got it instantly, and she walked up to Tali's portrait and took off of the wall. Tali screamed as she fell off of her chair and onto a side of her prison.

"Sorry Tali." Zelda told her as she walked back to the ladder that was off in the distance, her light trailing behind her.

"Milady!" Kalona cried as she followed Zelda. "I believe in everyone wondrous skill that you have but what are you doing?"

"You'll see, Kalona." Zelda replied as she kept on walking. Tali was grabbing her chair, which hadn't moved, it appeared that it was somehow stuck to where in was.

Milan followed as well, Kalona making a fuss as she fiddled with her hair.

After Zelda was thinking about locking Kalona in the well, she made it to the ladder. It would be tough climbing the ladder with only one hand, but she had to do it. Grabbing an iron bar with one hand, and her foot on one, Zelda pulled herself and Tali up. Although, she went off to the side and almost fell off, but she kept a grip as her feet dangled. She let herself drop, and then tried to climb the ladder again with same results.

Sighing, Zelda looked longingly at the ladder. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to make up in her present form....

"I have no choice." She whispered to herself. Even though she had told Kale her secret, she didn't want to tell the others. She had been finding herself telling Kale things that she wouldn't tell others... and she didn't want to share this secret with the others at all.

"Uh.... Kalona, Milan, don't... freak out."

"Why would we Milady?" Kalona asked with a curious face. Zelda sighed and put Tali's portrait down softly, although she couldn't avoid Tali screaming again as she shifted.

Zelda got ready to perform her spell, but just as she was about to say it Kale interrupted her.

_'Use no words Zelda, just like the light. It will come.'_

Zelda wondered for a moment why it would be Kale who would know this, but shrugged it off remembering that Kale had never said anything unwise before.

Zelda took in a deep breath, and then called her Sheikah magic out. And in a flash of light, she was no longer Zelda the sorceress; **he** was Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikah.

Kalona screeched at the top of her lungs, and Sheik had to cover his ears in pain.

"Kalona!" Sheik yelled, it didn't work and Sheik yelled even louder: "KALONA!"

Kalona stopped screaming and looked at Sheik with bewildered eyes.

"Calm down," Sheik told her. "It's me, calm down."

"Milady! But you don't sound like a lady! Nor do you have to muscles of one!"

"I would explain... but I don't feel like it." Sheik replied. "But you have to promise me upon your death that you will NEVER tell anyone about this different form until you join the Three Great Goddesses in the heavens!"

"I shall," Kalona told him in a timid tone, Milan drifted up to Sheik and looked at him strait in the eyes.

"It is you Zelda..." Milan whispered, then she smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"You too Tali?" Sheik asked the little Korkori staring up with wide eyes. She quickly nodded and Sheik sighed. That had been easier then he had thought it would be, but what his concern should be would be to get Tali up the ladder and into the sunlight.

Picking Tali up, he looked up the tall ladder and then crouched down. Looking up, he jumped up higher then Link ever could and started doing wall kicks against the wall to jump up the well.

Sheik jumped out of the well soon enough, and as the sunlight touched Tali's portrait it exploded on Sheik's side, knocking him to the side and also all of the air that he had in his lungs. Even so, he landed on the ground without as much as a sound, and stood back up as if nothing had happened.

Tali looked around, and tiny smile spread across her face as she felt the sunlight hit it. She giggled and started looking around slowly.

Sheik smiled and reached up to scratch his head but stopped when he felt wraps on his head. He then felt his face and found that his scarf was there as well; even the little wraps on his fingers were still in place. He couldn't remember doing so, but he shrugged it off, happy that he didn't have to put it on and then take it off.

Kalona and Milan appeared out of the well as Tali looked at some roses.

"Milady! How can you jump so high?" Kalona exclaimed.

"Please, while I am Sheik I am a man, so please do not call me 'Milady'. It would jeopardize my secret."

"You turned into a man?" Kalona screamed, Sheik shook his head and sighed.

"No, I am still female although my voice has changes, along with my body. Although my face still remains the same, except with red eyes and tanned skin."

"Oh, so you didn't change you sex?" Kalona sighed and smiled. "Oh! I did not understand sir! But... you don't act like Zelda."

"It's something that has kicked in when I turn into this form, I change the way that I act and also if you have noticed I do not say, 'don't', I say 'do not'. It's just something that is done after many years of practice."

"Oh! What magnificent mind strength that you have!"

Sheik shook his head and than searched for Kale in his mind.

_'Kale, may I ask where the next sister is?'_

_'You passed her.'_

_'WHAT?'_

'You passed her, go back, it should take you four hours to get where she is. You must have passed a hidden doorway. I would have told you, but I was sleeping.'

_'It is fine, I wouldn't have been able to find Kalona without you.'_

Kale smiled along with Sheik, and then Sheik looked to the door that he had come through to get to the garden and then back to Tali.

"I am sorry to ruin your happiness, but we must continue." He told Tali, she turned around and smiled.

"I am ready, but may I please ask that we take a flower with us?"

Sheik nodded, a smile on his face.

"Which would you like, young one?" He asked, she laughed and then pointed at a white rose.

"I am older then you are!" Tali giggled as Sheik walked over and searched for the largest and most beautiful white rose that he could find. Once he did, he pulled out Nocturnal Edge. He cut the rose off of the stem, carefully avoiding the thorns. Once done, he quickly cut off the thorns and then lifted it up to Tali.

"I can't touch it." Tali told him sadly.

"Ah yes." Sheik remarked as he brought it back down to his face. Taking his shawl down he blew on it and then lifted the rose back up along with his shawl. "The breath of the Sheikah allows the dead to touch things that they usually can't."

Tali reached out and lightly took the rose from Sheik's hand. She touched its petals softly, and then a tear slowly trickled down her face.

"Thank you," She whispered. "I have never been so happy...."

Sheik bowed and then looked to Milan and Kalona.

"You ladies want a flower?" He asked.

AND THERE WAS THE DAMN CHAPTER!

Navi: Took you long enough to finished it.

Yes! I am done with it! Ah, and I wanted to thank for all of you for bearing with me! And also, I wanted to thank one of my reviewers for telling me that I am an elf! So happy!

Navi: I need to get back to Hyrule.

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


	20. Last Sister

Hello my readers! Isn't it a great day?

Navi: You seem happier then usual.

That's because I am! Commander Link is back! I'M SO HAPPY!

Navi: Commander Link... who is.... Wait, isn't he that guy that kept on giving you death threats if you didn't update fast enough? And didn't he also give money to your three other muses Hail, Sleet, and Gust to do something horrible to you?

Yes! That's him!

Navi: And you're happy that he's reviewing again?

Of course I am! I love each and every reviewer! Well, maybe not someone that's flamed me....

Navi: Has **anyone** ever flamed you?

Yes, in fact someone has. He was a reviewer for my Soul Calibur II fic and he told me that my story sucked and that I knew squat about Zelda!

Navi: That's mean!

Actually, we're really good e-mail friends now!

Navi: I'm not even going to ask how that happened.

Ehehehehe....

I own nothing of Zelda but the plot is mine so if you take it I get sue you!

**Chapter Nineteen: Last Sister**

Sheik got a yellow rose for Kalona, and a red rose for Milan. He shaved off the thorns, and then gently blew on it so they would be able to touch it. Both Kalona and Milan were fancying over their roses, as Tali simply touched it with a smile on her face.

"Time to get going, I hope that you enjoy your roses. Do not answer that." He told them just as they opened their mouths, they closed and they all smiled at Sheik.

Sheik walked over to the door and opened it, hearing and seeing nothing he walked on.

"You are going to stay in that form Mi- I mean sir?" asked Kalona.

"Yes, I shall keep this form. I should save my magic for the last sister, for she shall be the last free."

"You sound cryptic." Milan told him. (Cryptic... ha!)

Sheik laughed as he walked down the hall.

"I sound cryptic? All Sheikah act cryptic, for they live in the shadows and must be cryptic. So that it how I act, as cryptic as I can be."

"The Sheikah.... I can remember them." Tali remarked. "They came to the Forest Temple to help us with containing the magic since none of had any. Us Korkori had been chosen by the Deku Tree to help as well. Korkori hold the forest, the Gorons hold the fire, the Gerado hold spirit, the Sheikah hold shadow, and Nayru holds time."

Sheik looked at Tali curiously as he stopped by the door.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked.

"It is something that you must know to be a guardian of the temple." Milan replied.

"How can it be that only Nayru holds time?"

"Nayru holds time for she is the wisest and the one most fit for holding time. Farore and Din do not have the wisdom to control time."

Sheik nodded, his hand on the doorknob. He thought for a moment and Milan said something as well.

"It was Nayru that thought of creating the Temples. At least, that is what it is said. She is the thinker, Farore is the provider, and Din is the one that has the strength. Without each other the Three Great Goddesses would not be so great. They built Hyrule together, Din the foundation, Farore the nurturer, and Nayru the one to give us air."

Sheik nodded, he had heard something close to this before, although it must have been a long time ago for he never remembered ever hearing anyone telling him so.

He opened the door and walked though it, and continued on waiting for Kale to tell him when to stop.

It was a good four or five hours before he heard Kale tell him,

_'Stop, to your left. Blast the wall and a door will appear. Once in there, you shall be turned upside down and it will appear that you will fall if you go out into the room but there will be glass to stop you from falling.'_

"Aha, we go left." Sheik told the others, and he knew that to blast the wall he needed to once again be the wandering sorceress Zelda.

In a flash of light, Zelda was there once more.

"Alright, let's get rolling!" Zelda told the others with a smile.

"You really are good with that acting thing." Milan remarked, Zelda laughed and then threw a ball of magic and blasted away a piece of the wall.

Zelda smiled to herself as she walked forward, placing her hand on the cold doorknob she twisted it and opened the door.

She immediately walked forward and felt herself being twisted or something as such but found that it didn't bother her much. She stepped onto the glass without hesitation, and she jumped up when she heard two familiar voices yell her name.

"ZELDA!" Milo and Kilo cried energetically at the same time. They went forward and smashed into her with hugs. Zelda shook her head bewildered as Kalona, Milan and Tali floated in behind Zelda.

"Uh, hello." Zelda replied shocked, and then when Milo and Kilo saw Kalona and Tali they let go of Zelda and zoomed over as other Korkori ghosts zoomed over as well.

Zelda got the impact when Link was standing right in front of her with a big smile on his face.

"Zelda!"

"Link!"

Link was struck dumb when Zelda had marched in without even realizing that he was there, but right at that moment it didn't matter. He was keeping himself from hugging Zelda right then, but he didn't hide his excitement to see her.

"Zelda!"

"Link!"

Link smiled from ear to ear and Zelda laughed.

"Nice to see you Link." Zelda told him.

"Great to see you Zelda! Why'd you leave without me?"

Zelda blushed but didn't look down.

"I was wrapped up in the moment and wasn't think strait."

"And you also took one of my belts."

Zelda smiled and put a hand on Link's belt that was around her waist.

"I promise to get you one." She told him firmly with a smile.

"Oh, is this the young woman you told me about?" Liana asked Link, he nodded as Zelda looked at her.

"You're the last sister?" Zelda asked, Liana nodded and the smile on her face went larger.

"You can free me?" she asked, Zelda smiled and nodded. "Oh! I feel young again.... But where is Kale?"

"Here." Kale said from Zelda's mouth, Link jumped, remembering that Kale was inside of Zelda. Liana tilted her head to the side and then smiled.

"Oh! You are inside of Zelda? How convenient for you!" Liana exclaimed.

The ghosts that Zelda had gathered went over to Liana now, and they all smiled and laughed together.

Zelda could feel that Kale wanted to join them all, to be able to see them all not through Zelda's eyes but her own.

_'You want out?'_ Zelda asked.

_'Oh, Zelda....'_

_'What? You've already led me to the last sister Kale, you should go.'_

_'Zelda....'_

Zelda felt a small jab in her chest, her hand went up to her chest and she felt Kale starting to leave her body. She could hear Link saying,

"What's wrong Zelda?"

In a small flash of light like when Zelda turned into Sheik, Kale flew out of Zelda's body and into her ghost-like-self. She shook her head and then looked around.

Zelda smiled as Kale floated over to the others, her dark brown hair slowly waving. It felt odd not having another spirit inside of her body, but at the same time it was a relief.

Link looked as Kale zipped out of Zelda's body, and saw Kale as Kale for the first time. He smiled and then looked at Zelda.

Zelda smiled at him and then leaned forward and fell into Link's arms. He caught her, but stumbled a little since he hadn't expected that to happen. Zelda immediately stood back up and shook her head.

"Sorry Link, I had a head rush."

"O-OK." Link told her, he had liked the feel of Zelda in his arms, it had only been a moment but it felt like time had gone just a bit slower then usual.

Zelda looked around, and that's when her circlet fell off her head and hit the floor, or the better way to say it would be the ceiling.

"Oh no! My circlet!" Zelda looked at her circlet, a frown on her face. She reached up to grab it, but unfortunately she was **_barely_** too short to touch it. Her fingers were not even a hundredth of an inch, but she just couldn't get it!

Link reached over and took it down and handed it to Zelda with a smile.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she took it and then tucked it in her, or really Link's, belt so it wouldn't become airborne again.

Link blushed and felt slightly light-headed, glad that he could do something to make Zelda happy.

Then, Zelda looked around the room, hoping to see something that would help her figure out what to do to free Liana.

"There's nothing here!" Zelda cried after ten minutes of looking about the room. "Nothing but glass and us!"

Link looked at Zelda instantly, smiling.

"What?" she asked when she looked at him.

"Glass!" Link told her, she frowned and tilted her head to the left.

"Glass? What about it?"

"The glass! You've got to break the glass!"

Link watched as Zelda thought for a second and then nodded.

"Cleaver Link! I don't know why I couldn't figure that out myself!"

Link smiled and then grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter.

"I'll try to break it first." Link told Zelda, she shook her head and then explained.

"But only magic can free the sisters, this glass must be enchanted. You can try though."

Link nodded and then pointed at the glass beneath his feet and then slammed his sword as hard as he could into the glass.

The glass had to be enchanted, for Link's sword bounced off like it was rubber and then hit and stayed on the ceiling. Zelda laughed hysterically as Link blushed and grabbed his sword, glaring at it even though it had been his own fault.

She kept on laughing, and Link blushed even more.

"Hey! You give it a try!" Link cried after feeling that he had been laughed at enough.

"Alright.... Fine." Zelda chuckled, she stopped laughing and then faced her palms at the floor, but just as her hands started glowing she started cracking up again.

"The way that you looked!" Zelda pointed at Link and bent over. "Your face was worth more rupees then you'll ever earn!"

Link's frowned deepened and he blushed even deeper.

"It isn't that funny!" He fumed.

Zelda straitened her back and out her hand over her mouth still giggling. Link could tell that she was trying her best to stop, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I'm... s-sorry...." She got out, still chuckling.

Link just frowned, but at least his blush lessened.

Link watched as her laugh died out finally, and she was finally able to look at him again without cracking up. Although he could see the laughter that danced in her eyes.

"Alright, my turn." Zelda told him with a smile.

"Humph." Link replied.

Her hands glowed slightly, and after a few moments she let her magic out in a blast.

The glass broke as quickly as the magic touched it, and Link and Zelda fell down along with it.

Zelda gasped as she fell down, watching as some pieces of glass fell down faster then they did. And then realized something as she fell, something horrible.

The glass falling down faster then she would land on the floor just a little bit before she did, an both her _and_ Link would land on the glass, piercing their skin instantly.

In those few seconds of terror, Zelda fought for the spell to create a shield. She found it, but knew that there wouldn't be enough time for it to be able to cover both her and Link.

She knew what she would, and hoped that she would be able to live through this.

Casting the spell for a shield, she sent it over to Link just as they hit the floor.

Zelda held her cry of pain when she felt the glass go through her skin, although she gasped and gritted her teeth.

She glanced over at Link, who was shaking his head as he sat up from the floor as small pieces of glass fell off of his green tunic. She smiled despite her pain, glad that Link was all right.

Link looked over at Zelda, guessing that whatever she had created had covered her too. But when he saw her body lying there on the floor, he cursed and crawled/ran over to Zelda.

"Zelda!"

Link bent over her and put his hand gently on her back. Wisps of golden hair was covering her face, making Link even more nervous because he couldn't see her eyes to make sure that they weren't permanently closed.

He picked her up gently, being careful not to press in any glass that was already stuck into her skin. He laid her on his lap and held her head up carefully, her eyes were closed....

"Zelda?" Link asked, she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him.

"Why the hell are you holding me?" She asked him.

Link smiled and sighed, but then his face went serious.

"Why didn't you protect yourself as well?" Link demanded, Zelda laughed as she looked at him.

"Not enough time." She told him as she started to close her eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes! You're going to make me nervous like that!"

"You sound like my guardian." She told him with a hiss, although she kept her eyes open.

As gently as he could he started to pick out the glass that was in Zelda's skin. There wasn't that much as he thought there would be, but the bad thing was, was that they were large pieces of glass, long and thin.

**Authors Note:** I'm going to try something different; I'm probably not going to do something like this again. You're going to see things from _Link's_ Point Of View. Got that? You better.

**Link POV:**

I pluck the glass out of Zelda's skin, as gently as my hands can do it. I'm scared to death right now, hoping that Zelda won't.... no, I won't say it. Because she won't be. She won't leave me, I wouldn't let her anyway.

She just keeps on staring at me with her eyes, that's the only thing that's really reassuring me that she isn't just an empty shell. I can feel the eyes of the ghosts behind me, and for the first time I really wish that they weren't there. I wish that they weren't watching me, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Kale floats over, and so does Lale.

"Oh," Kale whispers. "Right when I leave your body something dreadful happens!"

"It's alright." Zelda tells her, her voice reassuring me even more. "A little glass can't stop me."

I smile despite my worry and pain and frustration, I laugh at myself, because if Saria has landed on glass like this I wouldn't have worried half as much. I have no idea how it's possible to have more feelings for Zelda then Saria. I don't know why I feel like this, sometimes when I'm with her I feel like I'm floating or something, and when she barely gets a scratch I turn into this worry wart who can't relax until she's back on her feet without as much as a drop of blood on her skin.

What's happened to me? Eesh....

**Author's Note:** Haha... here's Zelda Point of View. I'm such a sucker!

**Zelda's POV:**

I wish that I wasn't in Link's arm right now.... I can feel this odd feeling in my stomach right now, and I think that it's coming from the loss of blood that I'm starting to feel... but another part of me is telling that it isn't. So which side is right damn it?

I'm so glad that Link wasn't hurt, although I can tell that he's pissed off at me though. He's so handsome when he has that look on his fa- shut up Zelda!

I have to get up! I can't just lay here in his Link's arms! Ok, get up... get up... crap my muscles aren't doing anything! What's wrong with me? I just can't move....

I really wish that Kale would stop looking at me like that! She's looks so guilty....

"Kale," I tell her in a frustrated voice. "It isn't your fault! Stop beating yourself."

She smiles at, and that gets me even more annoyed.

"I don't think that anything that you say can get me to stop worrying." Kale tells me in her wise voice. I frown and turn my head into Link's chest by accident; I move my head quickly to the other way and blush.

I flinch when Link's pulls out a piece of glass that was stuck in VERY firmly into my skin.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Link asks as if I had just been stabbed in the stomach.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I tell him freely letting the annoyance show in my tone. Stop worrying about me already! I swear! This isn't the end of the world... shesh....

**Author's Note:** That must have come out badly... oh well. I wanted to try something new, and so I did. I'm not going to do this again, and if I do it won't be any time soon!

Link pulled out what appeared to be the last piece of glass; looking at Zelda's turned head he asked a question.

"Do you feel any other glass?" he asks with a soft tone, Zelda looks at him and shakes her head as she tries to sit up. She fails miserably, falling back on Link's lap with a look of pain distinct on her face. "I'll carry you! Don't try to move...."

Before she could object Link picks her up, and to his surprise when they were up she didn't say anything then either.

"We should get going." Lale remarks. "We have the last sister, now to complete the spell to let us leave the Temple you must complete the last task."

"What's that?" Link asks.

"I don't know." Lale told him slowly. "None of us know, only that it is a chamber that no ghost may enter. It is where all of the flames are, there should be something there to take you to the last challenge."

Link nodded, taking all of this information in.

"I'm sorry." Zelda told Link, he looked down at her in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" Link asked surprised.

"I can't move." She replied depressed. "I can't help."

"Zelda!" Link laughed. "If you weren't here then I wouldn't have been able to free to the three sisters, you've done more then enough! And I'm sure that there's a Fairies Fountain somewhere around here."

Zelda nodded at what Link told her, although the last part she didn't believe.

"Get going Hat Boy." She told him, he laughed again.

"Is that my nickname?"

"Just for a few times Hat Boy." She replied weakly.

Zelda let her eyes sink as Link started moving again, and heard him saying something but couldn't hear the rest of it as she fell asleep.

"There's another door down here! Let's get going!" Link cried as he set off towards the door.

They traveled for hours, Zelda would wake every few hours but most of the time she slept. It scared Link when she slept, but he shoved that thought aside telling him that she was too stubborn to let herself leave.

Link found the statue that he and Zelda had used to teleport out of the temple. Link decided to stop there and rest, his legs telling him that it was time to stop. He gently set Zelda down and pulled his pack off his back and then he pulled out some food. He ate quickly, and woke Zelda up to give her some food as well. She ate a little, and then fell asleep after a few bites. Link blinked and then put away the food, wishing that Zelda would eat all of the food that they had and jump up and say something rude to him. Anything that would show that she was fine and wasn't hurt. _Anything!_

As Link picked her up, he noticed something shinning on her clothes. Placing his fingers on one of the spots he found that it was blood, it sent a chill up his spine, and he felt worry and fright set in. What could he do? He didn't have anything that he could use to help her! And all of the potions that Zelda had he didn't know what they were. This was horrible, what could he do?

"Lale, do you know of a Fairy Fountain close by?" Link asked as he picked Zelda up.

"I used to, it's hidden, and so I can't remember where it is. I'm sorry."

"I know one close by." Kale told Link as she lifted a ghostly finger and pointed to the door. "It is only a few minutes away. Follow me."

Link obeyed, quietly following Kale. He held Zelda closely to him, wishing that he could take away her hurts and give it to him.

Lale floated and Link followed, and in a few minutes she went up to a wall and went through it. Link stared for a moment, and then he took his foot and found that it went through the wall.

"How cleverly hidden!" Kalona said to herself as she drifted through. Link followed her, and to his relief he found a fountain in the center of the room filled with Pink Fairies who zoomed over to Zelda and started flying around them sending their healing magic through her body.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked at Link.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice sounding as it had before she had fallen upon the glass. Link only smiled at her, she frowned. "Hello Hat Boy?"

"We're close to where we need to be." He replied.

"Well then put me down!" She cried, she rolled out of his arms and hit the floor but jumped back up as if nothing had happened. "Let's get going! Come on!"

Link nodded, but then looked at all of the Pink Fairies floating around. He didn't want to be in another situation where he couldn't do anything to heal Zelda again. He needed to catch a fairy.

"Do you have an empty bottle?" He asked Zelda just as she was turning around.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"May I have it?"

"Sure." She pulled off her pack and went through it, glad that she had placed a charm on it not to rip. She pulled out an empty bottle and gave it to Link and put her pack back on her back.

Link waited until a Pink Fairy was close by and then he caught it in the bottle. The fairy didn't do anything, exept sigh and know that it had been caught.

"Now let's get going." He told Zelda as he put the bottle in his pack. She nodded and then set off, with everyone following her. "Zelda! Let's go the other way."

She frowned at him but nodded, letting him take the lead.

He went back to the room of the statue, and everyone teleported to the beginning of the Temple. They went into the Temple, and found that there was something sticking out of the ground in the center of the four flames that had returned to their home.

Zelda checked to make sure that she had all of her magic, and found that she had all of it. Happy, she looked at Link.

"Ready Hat Boy?"

"Isn't that name only used once in a while?" He asked.

"You're right, but I don't care."

Link laughed and then replied: "I'm ready, you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Then they both turned to the ghosts floating behind them.

"I hope to see you all again." Zelda told them, Link nodded.

"Oh Milady! Oh dear Sir! Please be careful!" Kalona told them. They nodded and gave each of the ghosts a special good-bye.

Then, they went to the strange pillar that was carved to where it could fit a few people under it. Stepping onto it, they watched as the ground went above them, and looked at the ghosts that watched them leave.

Ok, that was a bad chapter I know, but I HAD to finish it! It's 11:13, so I need to get to bed because it's a school night! Hope you like the chapter! RR!

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


	21. Do You Love Me?

Hello! Hello! Here's the chapter where the boss of Temple shall be met!

Navi: Yes, yes.... Here we go....

Navi is conspiring against me because CommanderLink gave her large sums of cash to torcher me until this fic is done! Why am I smiling?

Navi: Cash? What's cash?

You know, the dollar? The green paper?

Navi: What? Green paper? I don't use green paper! I use rupees! What's paper?

Something humans use to write on.

Navi: Oh... wait, so that CommanderLink guy gave me paper instead of rupees? That's it! The deals off!

I have been saved again by my own Elfish shrewdness! Booyah! Haha!

Navi: Grr....

Wee! I'm smart! Even though I weaseled myself out with pure luck! Yahoo!

Oh yeah, and I would also like to state that yes, Zelda and Link are going to go to the other Temples too, but they won't be as long as the Forest Temple, the Forest Temple was long because of the ghosts and the ghosts play a small role later in the story... that is if I can remember to put them in!

I am changing the rating for this story from P to PG-13, although some chapters will be R.

I own nothing of Zelda but the plot is mine so if you take it I get to sue you!

This chapter will be rated R for blood.

Chapter Twenty: Do You Love Me? 

Zelda waved good-bye to the ghosts, but she mostly waved to Kale as she and Link went underneath the ground. She watched as they went into darkness, and felt Link draw closer to her.

"Are you scared?" Zelda asked Link after a long silence.

"Slightly." He replied after a few moments.

"I admit," Zelda swallowed. "I'm a little frightened too. But I'm always frightened before I do something new. It's a fright of excitement, not a fright where I'd be too scared to move."

"I wish that I could say the same." Link replied, Zelda smirked and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You. Most young men wouldn't admit to someone that they're frightened to another person but you did. 'It takes courage to admit things like that,' as the Sheikah say."

"The Sheikah seem to be very wise." Link remarked.

"They have to be. Or else they would be revealed, their ways destroyed and their wisdom gone."

Link could hear Zelda breathing, and it made him feel calmer. When she spoke, it felt as if all of his fright was taken away.

"Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"After this temple... where will you go?"

He didn't hear Zelda's answer quickly, for it seemed that that question had to be pondered upon.

"I think... to Death Mountain. Or maybe just wait for my guardian Impa to pop again. Why?"

"Well... I... I was wondering if...." Link bit his lip but let it go when he spoke again. "If you would stay with me."

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment, which made Link move with unease.

"Stay... with you?" she asked quietly, although it sounded loud against the harsh silence.

"Stay with me, travel with me."

"Uhn... I don't know."

That answer shocked Link, because he had never heard Zelda tell him that she didn't know. She had always had the answers, always been able to answer his questions. But she couldn't answer him now.

"If you did," Link told her with a shaky voice. "It would be... nice." Link wanted to punch himself, 'nice'? What did that tell her?

"I don't know. The only person that I've traveled with was Impa, and often she wasn't even there. It was her way of training me to know how to be alone. I'm used to that but... I... I do like being with you."

That had to be the kindest thing that Zelda had ever told him.

"You do?" Link asked hopefully.

"I do but..."

"'But' What?"

"But I don't know if I could travel with you."

"Why?"

"...."

Link felt the quietness way on him, and he could tell that it was then to drop the subject and not talk at all.

They stood there for a long time, as their transporter continued going down. Either it was incredibly slow, or either the room where they had to go was far, far down. Because eventually both Link and Zelda were sitting on the floor.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

Link hesitated, hoping that the answer that he would get from her would be what he wanted.

"How do you feel... about me?"

"About you?"

"Yeah."

"In what way?"

"In a...." Link didn't know how what to say even though the word was in his mind and on his tongue. He finally pulled the words together after a moment or two. "In a loving way."

"A loving way?" Zelda asked with pure shock in her voice.

"Zelda, when I first met you, I was annoyed, in fact, I think that I hated you. But after time went by, I found myself getting.... Closer to you." He paused, waiting for Zelda to say something. But her she didn't answer. "I guess what I'm trying to ask you, is if you... love me. I love you Zelda...."

It seemed as if years passed before Zelda answered, but Link knew that it was only seconds.

"No."

Her word, that word, seemed to crush him. It was only two letters long, yet he felt them smash him under their might. She... she... didn't love him.

No. She had said no.

Link felt something wet go down his cheek, and it was a tear....

He had never cried before.

Zelda felt those words leave her lips, and she felt them stain her lips like blood on a paper. She felt her heart shatter as she said those two horrible words, and she didn't even know why she had said them. She had wanted to tell him that she did! Yet some part of her had taken over her mouth at that very moment and she had said: "No."

And then, without warning, the darkness evaporated and the light of torches touched her face. It was warm, but at the same time she couldn't feel it.

The transportation stopped, and yet neither Link nor Zelda bothered to get up.

Zelda looked at Link, and saw something that she never thought that she would see. He was crying. He didn't look at her, he just stared forward, and his eyes empty and hollow yet filled with anguish.

"Link." Zelda told him quietly, he didn't make a sign of hearing her. "We need to go now."

Link closed his eyes and then hung his head drably, and didn't make a move to get up.

"I-I'll go look at what's up ahead then." Zelda replied to the silence, her heart crumbling. She stood up and walked away, wishing that she could just disappear into the shadows.

She turned at a corner in the hall, seeing nothing that would threaten her she continued on. She kept on going, and she knew that it wasn't to explore it was to get away from Link.

She went down the hall and up to a door; opening it quietly she peered to see what was behind it. It was a large room, with walls sticking out of the walls. Opening the door more, she saw that there was a door but chains and a huge lock were blocking it. She looked up, and seeing that nothing from above could come down on her she stepped forward and then closed the door silently, hoping that Link wouldn't hear the door.

She walked towards the door that was locked; it was strait in front of her. She threw a bolt of magic at it, hoping that it would break the lock.

It threw the magic back at her, and as it hit Zelda she flew back and soared across the room. She hit the center of it, and felt as if she had just broken her spine. She bit her lip to keep in the scream of pain but couldn't help rolling over on her side and gasp.

"That... was.... Stupid." She told herself as she gasped for air. _Not as stupid as telling him no._ A little part of her said, she ignored it instantly.

After a few moments of resting she slowly stood up and then touched her stomach. She flinched and then moved a little bit of her outfit to see that a bruise covered her entire stomach, thank sweet Nayru that it hadn't gone up to her breasts....

She took her pack off of her back and pulled out a bruise cream, rubbing it on her stomach she felt the bruise start to heal painfully as the cream did its effect and bruise was gone I five minutes. She pulled her outfit back in place and took in a deep breath of air and closed her eyes, not to quench the pain but to stop the horrible feeling inside.

She wished that Link were here. But he wasn't. She had never wanted him to be here more then she ever had before, and she knew why. She wasn't blinded by her stubbornness. She could see clearly now, as if the fog of Lake Hylia had suddenly pulled apart to reveal the glimmering water. But her fog didn't reveal glimmering water, it revealed grief and despair, because she had been to late to realize.

She _did_ love Link.

But what could she say no that she had already told him no? He must hate her now. She wouldn't blame him if he ran into the room and slapped her. In fact, she might even be happy that he had come into the room and touched her face.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, wishing that she wasn't here but with Link. But she wasn't. She was there.

The door opened, and Zelda turned to see that Link had come.

She wanted to run into his arms, but she didn't. In fact, when he came in she turned away because of the expression in his eyes. They were still filled with the hurt that she caused him, and she didn't want to see him like this....

"Did you figure it out?" Link asked quietly. She shook her head as she turned her head away more to hide the tears that were building in her eyes.

As Link entered the room, Zelda had turned away.

Now she turned her head even more, as if to keep her from seeing him.

Did she hate him this much?

He kept on looking at her, hoping that she would just turn her head slightly towards him. But she didn't. She just kept her head turned, away from his face.

He had to move; he knew it. Or else he wouldn't be able to move again. He walked over to a wall that was strangely sticking out. He lightly pushed it, and it moved. He wasn't surprised, he would have been before, but it seemed at that moment that the only thing that he would ever feel again would be pain and suffering.

He put both hands on the wall and pushed using his full power and it moved, although not as quickly as he wished it would.

Another hand appeared next to his, with slender and long fingers. He knew who it was, and he turned to look but she had her head turned down to the floor, her beautiful hair covering her face. He looked away and then pushed, the wall moving faster with the combined strength of Zelda. It was small, but it helped a great deal.

Something clicked, and both of them stopped moving. Zelda turned away faster then Link did so that he couldn't see her face. He felt a stab of pain, but followed her as she walked over to a place in the wall that hadn't been there before. She walked in first, and off to the side of the small room where there was a chest, she didn't move, and it obvious that she wanted Link to open the chest. He stepped forward, and again she moved her face so he couldn't see it.

He opened it for it had no lock, and inside it contained a key, it was large, but it seemed that it would be meant for something. He got up on his feet and then turned around, to see that Zelda was gone. He went back into the main room and then saw that she was waiting next to another sticking out wall, he walked over next to her and together they pushed the wall again, this time the other way.

A clicking sound was heard again, and they both stopped and then Zelda led him over to a door that he hadn't noticed before. It had chains and huge lock on it, and he guessed that that was why the key they had found had been so large.

Walking forward he fit the key into the lock and the lock and chains fell to the floor.

Link opened the door slowly as it creaked with it's old age and also because it seemed to have never been opened before.

He looked into the dim light beyond the door, and then stepping into it he let Zelda in as well and then closed the door.

They walked in, and found themselves in a circular room, this one didn't have red carpet like all of the other rooms had, although it was **much** larger then the other room either of them had ever been in though. It had paintings though, all the same. It showed a picture of a castle off in the distance with a road leading up to it. The colors used in the paintings were all dark, so it was hard to see. The room was lined with torches that seemed to burn brighter then normal ones did.

"I wonder." Zelda told Link in a quiet tone that seemed to be devoid of any emotion. "How these torches could have kept on burning, I just realized that the other torches in the other rooms were burning too, even though they had been there for hundreds of years."

"Spell." Link replied softly, he felt her nod.

Zelda had made her voice without any trace of emotion, as she had been taught with Impa. I was harder then it sounded, for she felt like collapsing on the floor and weeping. The long practice had paid off, as all of the Sheikah tricks did.

"Link I wanted to tell you...." She started, but he cut her off.

"I understand Zelda." He told her, his voice filled with sadness that cut her soul. "That you don't...."

"Link I-" She was cut off when a loud boom was heard, and she cursed her luck.

Someone appeared, someone that sent chills down the spines of both Link and Zelda even though they were both in the depths of despair.

A tall man appeared with a skull mask on with flaming red hair tied into a horse's tail. He rode a horse himself; although the horse was covered with armor and it's eyes weren't ones of a gentle beast. He wore armor as well, along with a red cape.

"So you are the ones who have freed the sisters?" The man asked in a cold voice. "How horrible of you."

He paused, yet neither of his intruders said anything, so he continued.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." Both Zelda and Link replied, although they both had a person in mind who they prayed to the Goddesses wasn't who they thought he was.

"I am a copy of the one who came to this Temple and tried to take it but those pathetic morons wouldn't tell me how. So I killed them, trapped their spirits and left this copy of myself here. My real self is dead." He pointed to himself. "My name is Ganondorf, ruler of the Gurado. Although, in this form I am called Phantom Ganon."

_What?_ Zelda asked herself, _How can he live that long? But didn't he say that his real self is dead? So, is the name Ganondorf the name for _all_ of the male Gurado?_

"Prepare to die." He told then coldly, he shot forward as a lance appeared in his hand.

Both Link and Zelda dodged it, each of them going the other way.

Zelda charged up her magic and then sent a ball of it shooting strait towards Phantom Ganon's head. He swerved his horse to the side and dodged the magic easily.

"Shit!" Zelda curse as he turned his horse around and faced her and started charging forward. She barely dodged him, the horse nearly trampling her. She ran into Link, he caught her and then dragged her away from their enemy.

Zelda and Link ran to the other side of the room as they heard the horse charging after them. This was insane, how could they outrun a horse?

Zelda turned around, which was slightly stupid because she almost lost her balance. But she kept it, and she shot a beam of magic at the floor in front of the horse's path. A hole appeared, and before Phantom Ganon or his horse could do anything the horse's foot went into the hole and it tripped and fell to the ground. Zelda ran off far to the left, and then stopped to watch what would happen.

Phantom Ganon got up from his horse, pulling the leg that had been trapped under the horse free and then stood on it. Then, he took his lance and to Zelda's horror he stabbed his own horse in the stomach. He took his lance out with a violent jerk and then turned towards Link as if nothing had happened.

Zelda feared for Link but at the same time watched the horse as it lay there on the floor unmoving.

Its soul was trapped, that was how Phantom Ganon had been able to keep it with him for all of these years. He had found and taken a horse's soul and then placed it inside of something else. She wished that she could free the horse's soul, but at that moment there was nothing that she could do as she fought the enemy.

Looking back to Link, she saw Link struggling to keep himself up as Ganon pushed down on Link's shield. Phantom Ganon was completely vulnerable on his back, if she could hit him....

Zelda knew that she had to do this fast, but at the same time she knew that the longer she held her magic the more powerful it would be. She made her decision and felt the tingle of magic in her palms as it spread to her fingers. She let it stay for a moment, watching Link for when she knew that he wouldn't be able to hold Phantom Ganon any longer. She hated watching Link as his muscles started shaking under the pressure that their enemy was putting upon him. When Link started making a noise she sent her magic in a beam, she had been able to hold it for at least ten seconds, making it the one of the most powerful magic attacks that she had ever done.

It soared across the room, and Zelda saw Link see it and watched him as he shifted his shield so that Phantom Ganon's lance slid off of his shield and made him slightly fall. Then Link ran off to the left just as her magical beam hit Phantom Ganon, and she watched as it sent him flying forward and into the wall.

She glanced at Link to make sure that he was safe; seeing that he was just lightly covered in sweat gave her relief yet at the same time she felt herself blush as he watched him taking in deep breaths....

She shook her head, screaming at herself that that was not the perfect moment to start thinking about how handsome he was.

She looked at Phantom Ganon, and bit her lip as he staggered up. He stood up shakily, his armor covered with something that looked like smoke marks.

"Die!" he roared as he ran towards her, luckily he wasn't as fast with his horse so Zelda was able to move before he was fully upon her. He seemed to move only in strait lines, and Zelda hoped that he would stay in that mode.

"You die!" Zelda yelled back as she sent a sharp dagger of magic at his foot. He stumbled and then fell over.

Link must have gone to the other side of the room, because he came out and attempted to stab Phantom Ganon, but Phantom Ganon rolled over and slammed the butt of his lance into Link's stomach and Link fell to the ground.

Link fell to the ground and before he even noticed; Phantom Ganon was about to stand over him. But then Zelda suddenly jumped in front of Link and then put up a magical barrier just as the lance came down. The lance hit the barrier, and Link watched at the clear barrier start to turn a dark yellow around the lance and he could tell that the barrier was going to break soon.

"Link... m-move." Zelda gasped, instead of following her directions he grabbed her and then pulled her away and then the lance crashed through and hit just where the both of them had just been.

Both Zelda and Link stood up and ran off, glancing behind themselves to check if Phantom Ganon was chasing after them. He was turning around, and that was enough to make them both start running faster.

"Why'd you do that you idiot?" Zelda cried as they ran away.

"Didn't want you to die." Link answered as they heard Phantom Ganon's footsteps as he ran towards them.

Zelda looked behind herself as she noticed that Ganon was gaining on them. She had to do something, maybe she could....

Zelda grabbed Link's hand, sharing his warmth for just a moment before casting her teleportation spell and teleporting them across the room, far away from Phantom Ganon.

Link shook his head and blinked, and Zelda slapped him in the face to bring him back to his senses again.

Before he could say something, Phantom Ganon seemed to pop up out of no-where and Zelda was forced to cast her teleportation spell again.

Zelda ran off to the side, slightly pushing Link the other way to get him moving as well. He got the point, and he ran to the other way.

He watched as Zelda ran, her hair going back and her eyes watching Phantom Ganon. He loved her, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. But he knew that he couldn't possibly protect Zelda and fight this Phantom Ganon at the same time. But the biggest obstacle was the fact that she wouldn't want to be protected, she wouldn't even let him.

Link pushed these thoughts away as he stopped and pulled out his arrows, notching an arrow he aimed and started aiming arrows and letting them fly at Phantom Ganon's head but to his disappointment it only seemed to annoy Phantom Ganon.

"Damn it!" Link cursed when he ran out of arrows, even though he knew that they didn't much damage to Phantom Ganon.

Link put away his empty bow and ran as Phantom Ganon started marching towards him.

Phantom Ganon threw his lance down and missed Link by about a foot, which Link was grateful for. Link kept on running, and as Ganon chased after him Zelda tripped him by throwing a large dart of magic at his foot. Link kept on going until he was a safe distance away, but instead of Phantom Ganon continue to chase him as he thought he would, he stood up and then started running towards Zelda, who wasn't too far away from Link....

Zelda had just thrown a dart of magic at Phantom Ganon's foot, and instead of continuing to follow Link he started to run at her.

She ran to her left, but another bitter surprise revealed that he **could** move without going in a complete line. He turned to the left in a swift motion, not like he was being mind-controlled.

Zelda kept on running, but when she didn't hear Phantom Ganon's heavy footsteps behind her she glanced back.

He was holding up his hand, and in his hand was covered with magic as he charged a blast within it; he was preparing to hit her with that!

Even though it wasn't that big, she could feel how much magic was inside of it. If that hit her, then that would pierce through her skin and then she would bleed to death within a minute and nothing could save her.

She watched as he through it, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it. But through the light she saw someone jump in front of her... and she knew who it was with pure horror.

It was Link.

He jumped in front and over Zelda, and as the blast hit his back Zelda could see the blood as it flew off of his back.

They landed on the floor, and Link rolled off of Zelda, she sat up and looked down at him, tears in her eyes. He looked up at her, and she could already the life starting to drain out of his eyes.

"You... you jerk!" Zelda whispered as she started to cry, Link laughed weakly.

"You have to... beat him." Link told her weakly, she nodded her head.

"I will." She told him strongly as she bent over him.

"Don't... cry... it makes... me... feel bad...."

"Link..." Zelda whispered so low that only he could hear her. "I _do_ love you, I was just too stubborn to see."

"Love you... too." He told her as he closed his eyes and his head went completely limp.

"Link! No!" She touched his neck and found that his pulse was still beating, but it was so weak... she could hardly even feel it. She didn't have any healing magic; she didn't have any potions that could heal him fast enough!

Zelda slowly stood up, and looked at Phantom Ganon who had been watching them with cold inhuman eyes.

"You hurt him!" Zelda cried as her eyes started to glow, along with her body. "I won't let you get away with that!"

She unleashed her magic all at once, as much as she had, more the she thought that she had all upon Phantom Ganon, who could only stare at her, wondering how she could have so much power. He couldn't even finish that thought though, because as the magic touched his skin it burning with hate and anger, and he was disintegrated instantly. He made something of gasp, or half of one.

Zelda fell down, all of her magic spent and gone; she looked at where her enemy had been as she took in long, labored breaths. Then she looked at Link, and saw the pool of dark blood that was gathering on the cold stone floor beneath him. She crawled over to him, rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heart. He only had twenty seconds of life left, and he wasn't even awake.

She bit her lip, letting the tears stream down her face freely. Then, she saw something moving in Link's pack. Grasping the hope that it was something that could help Link, she pulled it out and found that it was Pink Fairy. She tried to open it, but found that it was sealed to tight and in her desperation she cracked it open by hitting on the floor. The fairy flew out, shook its head, and then seeing someone bleeding on the floor started casting its healing powers.

Zelda smiled as she watched dumbly confused and at the same time she understood what was happening. The fairy finished, and glad with her work she tossed her hair to the side and then flew over to Zelda and healed her too. Once down, she zoomed off somewhere. Zelda didn't bother to look; she was too intent on finding out if her love was still alive.

"Link?" Zelda whispered as she gently shook him. "Hat boy?"

Link groaned, and then slowly sat up. He looked at Zelda, who jumped on top of him, knocking him back again.

"What?" Link asked confused. Zelda sat up and Link followed, and to his surprise she slapped him strait across the face. "Ouch! What'd I do?"

"Almost die! You bastard! Never do that again!" Zelda told him as she hugged him and started crying again. Link had to wait a few moment before his memories started coming back, but the thing that came back the fastest was when Zelda had told him: "I _do_ love you."

Link looked down at Zelda, whose shoulders shook as she cried. He gently wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently.

"So... do you love me or was that just the heat of the moment?" Link asked gently, Zelda sniffled and looked up at him.

"No, it wasn't the heat of the moment. Although it was what pushed it out." Zelda replied with sniffle as she smiled. "Damn it you Hat boy. You die and yet your hat didn't even fall off."

Link smiled at her, and Zelda smiled back. Then, as their eyes started lowering and their lips started getting closer...

"Link!" Link and Zelda jumped when a familiar voice called out. They looked around, and then suddenly a green circle appeared on the floor and Saria appeared.

"Saria!" Both Link and Zelda said as then stood up together. Saria smiled and then ran towards them and then hugged Link.

Zelda would have been jealous, if Saria wasn't Link's best friend and if she looked older then ten. Zelda smiled and enjoyed the moment, and then Saria looked at Zelda and smiled too.

"Zelda?" Saria asked as she pulled away from Link.

"I came to help." Zelda replied, although she was surprised when Saria had appeared.

"Thank you!" Saria ran over and hugged Zelda too and then pulled away as well. Then her nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?" She asked.

"Blood." Zelda replied. "Link got hurt but then a fairy healed him.... He was about to die." Zelda glared at Link but then her eyes softened and she just smiled.

"We should go!" Saria told them as she took their hands and pulled them to green light. "This'll take us out."

They followed, and when the three of them went into the light they were suddenly on the strange stone tablet in front of the Forest Temple.

"Link! We forgot about the ghosts!" Zelda cried as she slapped her head. Link was about to punch himself when suddenly they heard giggles. Turning around, they saw the ghosts standing behind them.

"Thank you!" They all cried out at once, and then suddenly they all disappeared, as if they had evaporated.

"Where'd they go?" Link asked as he ran forward to where they had all been.

"To the Goddesses." Zelda answered wisely. "Once the curse on the temple was gone, the Goddesses called them and they came. But they stayed long enough to just to tell us good-bye."

Saria looked between Zelda and Link and then smiled. "I guess that I'll ask later... but first, I need to tell you something Link."

Link turned around and looked at Saria.

"I'm the Sage of the Forest, I have to go."

"What?" Link cried as he ran over to her. "Why? Aren't Kokori forbidden?"

"But I'm the Sage," She giggled. "I may be a Kokori, but that only stops me from growing old. Because I am a Sage I can go out of the forest, because I have to, I have to go now Link."

"But... what about the others? The other Kokori?"

"I can tell them good-bye, but I have to leave." She told him simply.

"When?"

"By sunset."

Link looked at the sky, and seeing that it was almost sunset he looked at her.

"But sunset.... We won't have enough time."

"Forgetting me?" Link looked and saw Zelda. "I can teleport Hat boy."

Link smiled at her as she grabbed his and Saria's hand, they gently squeezed their hands, and then Zelda started powering magic into her teleportation spell, not sure if it would work, she couldn't travel far distances that well.

But indeed, they were suddenly in the middle of the Kokori homes. The startled Kokori saw them and then all ran over to them and started yelling and hugging. It seemed that they were all waiting, because not even Mido was missing.

Saria explained to them everything, about how she had to leave them and why she was leaving. Zelda could tell that they understood, but that they didn't want to.

"I have to go." Saria told them all, they all moaned. "I'm sorry, I'll see you all again, I promise."

Then, Saria's body turned into green and then it separated into glittering green sparkles and then flew off into the sky.

Link thought about that weird old man, and how he had done the same thing only that his sparkles had been yellow... he had to be something in this, Link knew it.

That night the Kokori had a hard time going to sleep, but they had already worn themselves out by their worrying so they fell asleep eventually. Link and Zelda were in Link's small tree home, both of them happy to be alive.

"I can't believe that we lived after that!" Link told Zelda as she was rearranging things in her pack.

"I can't either." Zelda sighed, seeing that everything was in place she stood and walked over to Link.

"What?" He asked as he sat down on his bed, Zelda smirked and then sat down with him and leaned over.

"What about that kiss?" She asked.

Link laughed and then looked at Zelda, and again, their eyes started closing and their lips started nearing. But this time, there was nothing to stop to their lips from meeting.

"Zelda?" Link asked after their first kiss, and he was feeling just a bit light-headed. "Will you travel with me?"

Zelda looked at him and smiled.

"I don't think that I could refuse." She replied, they both smiled and then held each other closely.

MWEHEHEHEHE! They finally fell in love! I'm such a stinker! (Starts doing to disco) Oh yeah!

Navi: That was too fluffy! More blood!

(Stops dancing) WHAT!? Link was about to die? Isn't that enough?

Navi: No.

Damn, your watching waaaaay too much T.V.!

Navi: Whatever!

I hope that everyone was satisfied with that chapter... if you weren't... THEN YOU'RE GREEDY!

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


	22. Time To Relax

Hello my readers, here is the next chapter to my fic!

Navi: Whatever let's get going.

Wait! I have to thank someone....

Navi: WHAT!? Another person to thank? People actually like you?

Sticks tongue out that's right! People care about me!

Navi: Can't believe that someone actually... gees....

Anywho, I wanted to thank PacificTwist, I can't believe that you reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Dude, now I have 81 reviews! OMG! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy! That added 21 more reviews to my story, life is sweet, at least online it is!

Navi: Why do people even waste their time on you?

Because they LOVE me! Mwehehehehehe.... Zelda, say the disclaimer!

Zelda: How did I...? Whatever.... CrypticElf owns nothing of MY game and I will never share it, I will only share it with Link! Does the loser sign

Your game? Meanie! Runs off crying

**Chapter Twenty-One: Time To Relax**

Zelda looked at her things again, even though she had done that a few minutes before. She was restless, full of energy for some unknown reason. She kept on going through her pack at least six times until she forced herself to stop. Striating her back, she looked at Link, who was still sleeping on his bed quietly. She smiled, walked over and gently touched his face with her fingers and then walked away.

She didn't want to leave Link; she wanted to greet him when he woke up. But she couldn't stay inside, she had to get out and do something!

Then a thought struck her, how was the seed that the Deku Tree had given her was doing? She should go and check; perhaps she would see just a little green head sticking out.

Looking at Link once more she went outside, she climbed down the ladder and then looked around, no one was outside. Seemed that the Kokori hadn't slept in a while. It was just about sunrise, the perfect time to get out. Walking out of the ring of the tree houses she went the way that she had remembered the Deku Tree being. She thought that she might be lost when she finally arrived at the meadow.

She saw nothing in the large meadow, just the dead Deku Tree. It gave her grief to see him dead, but at the same time it gave the meadow a clam feeling. She walked over to where there was dirt that looked like it had been meddled with, leaning over she looked at it and saw nothing but the dark healthy earth of the forest.

"Damn it." Zelda cursed, then, something popped out of the ground and Zelda jumped back.

"Feels great to get out of that dirt! Wow!"

Zelda looked at a small looked tree that had eyes and ears, with a single leaf at the top of its head. He saw Zelda, and then did something that looked like a smile.

"Hey, hey, what's a pretty looking female like you doing the forest? Looking at trees? Well I can tell you, I'm the best looking tree here! Hands down! I mean, branches down!"

Zelda laughed, and then sat down, this was the seed that she had planted.

"You think that I'm funny?" The little tree asked. "Well I think that you're pretty! Do have anything to do? If you don't, why don't you spend time with me? I like talking with beautiful women. You really are beautiful, except I think that you could use some leaves."

"Well, I'm not a tree." Zelda replied to the tree, which made a sad face.

"Shame really. If you were, then you be planted next to me. And we could talk all day about the weather, maybe we could have little itty-bitty sprouts...."

"I'm sure that you'll have a chance." Zelda told him before he could finish the sentence.

"You're right... hey, I have something, although I don't know why. Want it?"

"I... guess so."

"Alright, here it is."

The sprout grew a branch and on the top of it there was a flower, the flower bloomed and inside was a bag.

"Take it... why did it have to be a flower?"

Zelda took the pouch gently, opening she found... needles.

"Needles? What are these for?" Zelda asked.

"They're needles eh? Uh, don't the Sheikah use those?"

"No, they don't.... but the old Sheikah did." Zelda lifted one of the slender and long needles, looking at the sharp tip.

"The bag s enchanted, just to let you know... so, I guess that the needles won't poke you or run out or something stupid like that."

Zelda put the needle back and closed the bag gently; wait until Impa heard about this....

"I have another item if you want it."

Zelda looked up and nodded, and another branch with a pink flower appeared, this one seemed much larger then usual, and it opened to reveal a chain.

Zelda picked that up too, looking at it she wondered what in world she could use it for. Shrugging, she put it on her belt along with the needles, careful to hide it behind her cloak.

"Zelda!"

Zelda turned around and saw Link, who looked half-asleep. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Who's he?" the sprout asked.

"Link." Zelda told him with a smile as Link walked over.

"What are you doing outside Zelda?" Link asked, Zelda chucked, surprised that he wasn't realizing that there was a talking tree.

"Wanted to get out."

"Oh, Ok... what's up with that tree it looks like it has a face.... Crap! You're the new Deku Tree!" Link looked fully away now, he stumbled back and fell on the ground. Zelda helped him immediately, and then looked at the sprout.

"You're a little clumsy." The tree told Link. "You're a male aren't you?"

"Gah! I can't believe it you're... so small." Link told him, still flabbergasted.

"I am now, but in a couple of years I'll be bigger then you, you can bet that! I'm talking with this pretty female, would you mind?"

"What?" Link asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm talking to the female with blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin! Nice combinations really, wish that there was a tree here that had that... too bad."

"Are you flirting with her?" Link asked defensively.

"So what if I am?"

Zelda looked back and forth, trying to contain laughter.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to flirt with her!"

"Link!" Zelda laughed. "It's Ok, nothings going to happen!"

Zelda started cracking up, and when Link started realizing how foolish he had been he started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" The sprout asked as they laughed.

"S-sorry." Zelda told him as she forced her laughter to stop. Link bit his lip, still laughing.

"Eh, right... hey, you two are lovers aren't you? Don't answer that...." The sprout sighed and then slightly shook his head. "There are many more females around, I'll just have to wait."

"Nice to meet you." Link told the sprout as he leaned over. "You're the next Deku Tree?"

"Yep, you bet ya'. The one and only!"

"Wow."

"Oh yeah, I have somethin' for you. Or at least for the female, which ever one I don't know... which one of you has magic?"

"I do." Zelda said.

"This is for you."

A branch came out of its head, and then on top of it a flower appeared. The flower opened, and inside of it was a green medallion with symbols carved into it. Zelda walked forward and took it, feeling the warmth of the forest magic inside of it.

"Why a flower again?" the sprout complained. "Why couldn't it be a bunch of leaves? Now I look like a female!"

"Thank you." Zelda told the sprout. "I think that the flower make you look handsome."

"You do? In that case, I'm working on growing some flowers.... If you two want to keep on keeping the Temples safe, then go to the Fire Temple, and I'm guessing that you two already know where you're going. See ya, thanks for the tip gorgeous."

Zelda laughed and Link slightly made a face but then he waved good-bye and started walking off with Zelda, together the two of them said:

"Good-bye!"

"Bye... bye...." The sprout said just as a bunch of pink flowers popped out of its head.

Zelda looked at the medallion in her hand, and although she couldn't see any magic she could feel it.

"What is that?" Link asked as they walked out of the meadow with his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not sure... but I can tell that it has a lot of magic, that's what I can say."

Link nodded, and Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. It felt odd to Link for her to be laying her head on his shoulder, but he definitely liked it.

"When should we leave?" Link asked, Zelda sighed and stopped looking at the medallion.

"When? I don't know... when we have everything that we need. When we feel that the time is right, that's when we should leave."

"Sounds good."

Zelda nodded, and she let Link take them back to the ring of Kokori trees. Link climbed up first followed after Zelda, who carefully made sure not to drop the medallion.

"Sleep well?" Zelda asked as they both sat down on Link's bed.

"Really well. You?"

"Yep." Zelda replied.

"Oops... I forgot to get some food, I'll be right back, just wait."

Link got up and went out the door, leaving Zelda behind.

"Alrighty." Zelda told herself, she leaned back but jumped back up when she felt something on her back. "Oh yeah...."

Zelda plucked the items off of her back; looking at them for a moment she put them inside of her pack and then closed it. Then thoughts of the Sheik the Sheikah came to her.

Also her love for Link, and the fact that she was forbidden to tell anyone who wasn't Sheikah her secret. But... Link....

"What should I do?" Zelda asked herself in a whisper, hurting thoughts coming to her head.

"Zelda!" Zelda looked up and saw Link, who was holding some fruit. "What's wrong?"

"O-oh. Nothing." Zelda lied with a smile. Link lifted an eyebrow but then he seemed to shrug it off.

"Here you go." Link handed Zelda a piece of fruit, she took it and bit into it quickly.

Once they finished, Link handed Zelda a canteen of water. Zelda drank half of it and then handed the other half to Link.

"Link, I need to tell you...."

"LINK! ZELDA!" A voice from outside called; Zelda cursed her luck as Link walked over to his door.

"What?" Link yelled, he looked out and then waved.

"Hi! Everyone wanted to ask you and Zelda if you two wanted to help gather some berries for the celebration of the new Deku Tree!"

"Let me check, I'll be right back Leelia."

"Alright! Hurry up!"

Link turned and faced Zelda.

"You want to?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Wasn't there something that you wanted to...."

"LINK? MADE YOUR DESITION YET?"

Sighing, Link looked back outside.

"Yeah, we'll come."

"Then down here!"

"Yeah!" Kasi called as she climbed down from her tree house, which was right in front of Link's. "Get down here now!" She giggled and then jumped the rest of her way down, and then sighed when she realized that she forgot to bring her basket. She went back up, muttering.

Link went through some of his things until he found a large basket. He went to the door and then stopped and looked at Zelda.

"What did you want to tell me Zel?" He asked, she shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, Hat boy. So now my nickname is Zel?"

Link laughed and then waited for Zelda to get up and then he started on his way with her next to him.

"Zelda doesn't have a basket?" Asked Mido, he shook his head. "That won't do. Take mine, I'm going to get my other one."

Link looked surprised but Zelda just elbowed him in the ribs and accepted the basket. Then Mido walked off to his house.

"See? He really is a kind little boy!" Zelda mused, as Link didn't know what to think. Mido came out with another basket and then walked over to where all of the other Kokori were gathering as Link and Zelda followed.

"Yay! Link, Mido and Zelda are finally here! Let's go!" Kasi cheered as all of the Kokori smiled and then ran off to gather berries.

Zelda and Link walked off into the forest, and together they collected berries, fruit, and nuts. Zelda also insisted on getting a type of white flower, which Link told her would kill her if she ate it but she shook her head and collected as much as she could.

"It'll kill you if you eat it!" Link told her with fright.

"Link, would I pick it and take so much if I didn't know how to stop it from killing me?"

"Still! I'm worried."

Zelda stopped and looked at Link

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

She smiled and then started walking again, Link, filled with less worry followed after her.

"This'll be great!" Zelda told Link as she picked a berry.

"You'll have lots of fun," Link told Zelda as he watched her. "This'll be so nice, after saving the temple and all. Like our reward."

"I think that saving the ghosts and getting you was a good enough reward for me." Zelda replied with a dangerous smile.

"What are you planning?" Link asked as he felt a sweat-drop go down his temple.

"Nothing." Zelda replied as her smile turned into a friendly one. "I think that this is enough, what about you?"

"Yep, it sure is." He said as looked at her strangely.

"Stop looking at me like that! I was just joking!"

That night, the Kokori and Zelda made pies, juices, salads, treats, and of course Zelda made sure to throw in some Sheikah specialties. After the food was done, the Kokori started cleaning the Deku Tree meadow and then they pulled out some wood that they had thinned to where they could bend it and paint it. They pulled out blankets, cups, bowls, and bowls and also things for games.

As the Kokori and Link rested, Zelda had snuck off and went to the meadow of the Deku Tree.

"Hey, hey! It's you! What's the party for?" The young Deku Tree asked, Zelda laughed at the sight of his head covered in flowers with only his face visible.

"It's for you." She replied with a smile.

"Really? Cool!" He shouted as he slightly shook the flowers on him. "Anyway, do you need something? I'm guessing that since you're out here when no else is that you want to ask or tell me something?"

"Well, I was wondering what that medallion was."

"It was the medal of the forest temple, that Saria was supposed to give it to you but she forgot."

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Really." He told her.

"Would you mind... if some fireflies were to join the party?" Zelda asked and he smiled back at her.

"Heck yeah! I like those things...."

Zelda laughed, and then sat down on the ground. Putting her hand up, she let her hand glow with magic on and off until she saw a firefly approach her. Then, she copied the pattern it was doing and more and more started coming. It took a while, as it should, but soon there were enough to where she was satisfied.

She stood up and worked out the stiffness in her back by rotating her back on her hips for a few minutes. Then she took in a deep breath and stretched her arms up to expand her lungs and then exhaled as she put her arms back down on her side. She looked up at the sky and saw the streaks of yellow, red, orange and pink across the sky through the leaves of the trees. She smiled at the sky for a moment gently, and felt as if someone was smiling down at her as well.

She looked down and at the new Deku Tree, who was looking at a firefly was passing by his face.

"You like them?" She asked, he looked at her and smiled.

"Sure do!"

"Glad that you do..." Then, a question pricked at her, and it was about something that she had completely about and so she was wanted to punch herself. "What happened to that horse in the Forest Temple?"

"The horse? Ah, that horse... he was freed."

"How?" Zelda asked relieved.

"When that Phantom Ganon was destroyed all of the magic that he had cast was dispelled, so the horse was free."

"That's... great... wait, what about the fairies?"

"Fairies? Oh yeah, they're off somewhere; they're using their magic to keep all of the temples in balance. Well, the temples aren't in balance, but they're just trying to keep the power from exploding out of the temples and destroying Hyrule... that's it." He replied as if it was nothing.

"Are you serious? How are they doing?"

"Beats me. I can feel what happens in the forest and the forest only, the fairies have left the forest and are now in the Sacred Realm."

"The Sacred Realm?" Zelda whispered purely awed.

"The Sacred Realm, I find it odd that you know about it." He said to her as another flower suddenly popped out of his head.

"Well, I live with the Sheikah and was raised by them." Zelda retorted.

"That explains it! Yes it does indeed!" The Deku Sprout mused, and then both him and Zelda turned to see all of the Kokori heading towards them through the trees with Link leading them.

"Zelda!" Link cried as he ran over to her, when he reached her he put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Why do you keep on running off?"

"No real reason. I just wanted to add a little extra to the party." Zelda told him as she took one of his hands and then turned around the lifted her other hand into the air referring to the fireflies that the Kokori were chasing after.

"I didn't even notice!" Link stated and Zelda turned around and hugged him.

"Well, now you do." She whispered into his ear, he smiled and nodded.

"LET'S EAT!" One of the Kokori cried and all of the others cheered in agreement. Link and Zelda parted, but their hands stayed together.

That night, they ate and drank all of that they made in that one night. Everyone looked at the Sheikah treats for a moment before nibbling on it, and then they started eating a piece in one bite, which they did for all of their food. They played games and sang forest songs as they danced around the Deku Tree as he watched and laughed at the jokes that they told. At the end of the party, which was during the middle of the night, all of the Kokori (including Zelda and Link) were asleep on the grass of the Deku Tree meadow all of them spread out without any blankets. Zelda's head was on Link's shoulder as she slept, and one of Link's arms was under her back, holding her.

In the late morning everyone woke up slowly, turned his or her faces away from the sun. But soon they were all up stretching and picking up what they had used for their party last night.

"It's all made from the forest," Link told Zelda as she picked up something off of the ground. "So we can actually just leave everything here if we wanted, but the Kokori prefer to keep the Deku Tree's meadow as clean as possible, so we pick it all up and then scatter up around the forest for the animals to use, and also bugs and it's also good for keeping the forest healthy."

"If you threw beer into the trees, I'm guessing that that wouldn't be healthy at all!" Zelda joked as Link made a fake laugh.

"Ha, ha." Link replied with a smile as she got up and turned around with an armful of healthy trash. He had an armful of trash as well and had been waiting for Zelda to finish, smiled at her and she smiled back and then he headed off towards the edge of the meadow with Zelda following him. At the edge they started randomly putting or throwing the pieces that they had into the forest, making sure that they distributed the pieces out far apart. Once they finished they headed back to the meadow and continued gathering healthy trash and then throwing it about the forest. Very soon they were finished, and all of the Kokori headed back home.

Zelda and Link both looked through their things, Link because he hadn't done so already and Zelda because she was doing it by habit.

"I'm getting paranoid." Zelda laughed after she finished going through her back.

"About time you realized that...." Link joked and Zelda gave him a friendly glare.

"Very funny."

"Hey, you owe me a belt...." Link reminded her.

"I know I do, I will once we get to a store." Zelda replied with a sweet smile.

"When should we leave to go to Death Mountain?" Link asked as he looked at Zelda.

"Whenever you want to."

"What about tomorrow then?" Link suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, we have all of the supplies that we need already, we didn't really use many supplies. Maybe we need food, but nothing else." Zelda told him as she closed her pack.

"Right." Link replied as he sighed and then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Zelda got on the bed with him and laid down next to him, closing her eyes slowly as she slipped into sleep.

All right, I admit that that chapter was a little pointless, but I didn't want my reviewers to be left without any chapter what so ever!

And also I have started a new fic, it's a Rurouni Kenshin fic. I hope that if any of you are interested that you'll read it, chapter two and three and soon to come!

So Until Next Time,

CrypticElf....


End file.
